Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?
by Ambur
Summary: "Very good little Molly. You do look scrumptious in red."
1. Chapter 1

**This one is not beta'd so sorry for any boo boos...hope you all like :)**

**Thanks for reading! Love you guys!**

**THIS IS AN ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE STORY!**

* * *

The night air was cold, still, and silent. If it were not for the light of the moon, she would be walking in complete darkness. Molly grew more and more annoyed with herself for even attempting this short cut through the forest. She was positive that she was already turned around and if she wasn't careful, she might just freeze to death in the bitter cold. She pulled her hooded cape tighter around her.

She stopped and gasped when she heard the howl in the distance. It made her shiver to hear it. It sounded so utterly alone and sad as it pierced the quiet night air. She walked on, but quickened her pace. She stopped again when she heard the howl again, but this time it sounded much closer.

"Oh…" she whispered as her fear swelled within her chest. She began to walk more determinedly when she heard the rustle behind her. She whirled around, putting her hand over her mouth to keep from crying out.

She strained her ears waiting to see if she would hear anything else and when she heard the twig snap, she turned and ran as fast as she could, deeper into the forest. She heard whatever it was jump from the cover of the brush and charge after her. Its footsteps were heavy and powerful.

Another howl pierced the night air and she screamed realizing in horror what was chasing her. She knew that where there was one, there was a pack close by. She heard a sound in front of her and she stopped looking frantically around to see if she were already surrounded. From the shadows of the brush in front of her stepped a lone wolf. Somehow it had gotten in front of her and cut her off. It was massive in body with broad shoulders and an enormous head. It was solid black and had longer shaggy hair. But what was so striking about the wolf was its piercing green eyes.

Molly took a step back and the wolf mimicked her step while staring at her. She suddenly felt a rush of déjà vu as she noticed how the wolf stared at her with such expression in its eyes. She felt as if she had been stared at many times before with those same exact eyes.

She knew she was done for. There was no way that she could out run a wolf, but she couldn't seem to make herself accept being mauled to death. Her mind quickly played out the scenarios. Perhaps she could get to a tree and climb it to safety before he caught her.

She quickly scanned the area and noticed that the wolf followed her eyes as if it were contemplating the very thing that she had been. If she didn't know better, she would have sworn it was smirking at her, as if daring her to run and try to get away.

When the wolf looked the other way, she took her chance. She turned and bolted back in the direction that she had come. The wolf was on her in an instant and he bent his head, gently grasped the back of her heal within his mouth, tripping her, and making her fall to the ground. She rolled over onto her back and tried to scoot away from the wolf, but he growled deep in his throat. She stilled at the warning.

He began to pace in front of her staring at her with those bottomless green eyes. He stopped suddenly and looked up at the night sky, howling a piercing cry.

Molly tried to stifle her sob, but she couldn't and the wolf turned its head sharply back in her direction. He took a step towards her and she scrambled away, scooting blindly backward along the ground until her back hit a tree. The wolf kept his approach until he was standing almost above her. She trembled violently staring up at him.

Slowly, he lowered his head, his nose stopping at the top of her head. He inhaled deeply before gently nuzzling her with his snout.

He stepped back watching her intently as he began to change. The wolf began to twist in ghastly contortions. It howled loudly as its shape took on new form. The paws elongated into human feet and hands. Within moments a man was kneeling on all fours where a wolf had been only moments ago. The man looked up, his brown curls covering his eyes.

Molly quickly pulled herself to her feet and took a step backward as the man stood. He was completely naked and his pale skin seemed to glow under the moonlight.

"Well what do we have here," he asked smiling wolfishly. "Why would little Molly Hooper be in the woods all alone in the middle of the night?"

Molly gasped when she heard him speak her name. She peered closer at him and her eyes widened in recognition. She swallowed hard, "Sherlock…you're Sherlock Holmes…"

"Very good little Molly. You do look scrumptious in red," he purred stepping closer to her and she instinctively backed up. He smiled again, though it did not reach his eyes, "And I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Do what," she asked nervously trying to distract him and distract herself from the fact he was naked.

"Back away…it only makes you an even more desirable prey. I do love to chase Molly," he whispered lowly.

She could not stop the involuntary shudder that moved through her body at the sound of his voice. He smiled knowingly and took a step closer to her.

"You…how…you're a werewolf," she said softly. "How did it happen?"

He shrugged, "A risk of my trade I'm afraid. I get called into the most interesting of cases sometimes Molly. It would seem fate decided to play a trick on me. My last case took me deep into the hills of Bulgaria…" he laughed. "I've never been bitten by a client before and the bite had the most unfortunate side effects. Although, I must admit, being a wolf is not that bad," he smiled lecherously at her. "In fact, I quite like it."

"Does John know," she asked barely above a whisper.

"Of course he knows," Sherlock said. "He's been trying to find a cure ever since. He is such a good friend, that John."

She nodded, "Oh, well I guess I had better head back and…"

"I'm afraid that is impossible Molly. You know my secret, I can never let you leave now," he said taking a step closer to her.

Her bottom lip trembled as she tried to hold her fear at bay, "I won't tell anyone, I promise. Please, let me go home."

He inhaled deeply and released the breath slowly, "If it makes you feel any better, I never had any intention of letting you go. And as for you going home, you are home Molly."

Molly began to frantically look for a means of escape. He sighed deeply, "Please don't be foolish Molly. Don't run, even though I would enjoy chasing you, there is no hope of escape."

"What are you going to do…" she asked barely above a whisper.

The smile he gave her was devilishly feral, "What do you think I mean to do with you?"

If he was not going to let her go, she could only assume one thing. She had discovered his secret so he meant to kill her. She knew that she had no chance against him, but that didn't mean she had to make it easy for him.

She let him step closer to her despite her fear of him and forced herself to stand still. When he was directly in front of her and staring down at her with a hunger that she had never seen before in his eyes, she struck. She dragged the splintered stick that she held behind her back across his face, slicing his cheek.

He yelped and jumped back. She ran at him, shoving him with all of her might knocking him to the ground. She turned and ran disappearing into the forest. As she ran she listened to the sounds of the forest trying to see if there was anything familiar to her. In the distance, she could hear the sound of running water. Molly ran towards the sounds of the ripping brook, hoping to confuse the scent of her with the water. She could hear him giving chase behind her, his heavy breathing and the heavy, powerful footsteps as his paws hit the ground.

As she ran, her mind taunted her with the irony of her situation. Being a medical student at the University and the assistant of Dr. John Watson provided her with many opportunities. Being with John Watson meant that she would get to be with the famed Sherlock Holmes, who was the doctor's very good friend. She had been attracted to Sherlock almost from the moment that she had laid eyes on him, but he gave her very little attention. In fact, the few words that she had ever had with him was nothing more than him giving her directions or asking her to fetch him something.

She had pined away for him secretly wondering just exactly what would it take to get the attention of a man like him, and now, it would seem fate was mocking her. For here she was in the middle of the night, in the middle of the woods being chased by the man of her dreams who also happened to be a werewolf trying to escape him before he caught her and had her for dinner.

She cried out when she heard him howl behind her. She quickened her pace, stumbling several times over uprooted branches and roots, but the sound of the running water was coming closer.

She pushed her way through a thicket and sighed in relief when she saw the water. She had made it to the stream, only a few more steps and she would be able to hide her scent with the water, but unfortunately fate seemed to be against her in more ways than one this night.

As she stepped into the water, the giant wolf tore through the thicket. His eyes immediately landed on her and she could almost swear he was smirking again. She screamed when she saw him coming for her and she struggled to cross the stream without falling into the water. She had just made it to the other side when she was knocked to the ground from behind. She cried out and tried to crawl away, clawing at the ground when the wolf took hold of her cape and pulled her back. He walked over her body and stood above her. She could feel the hot tears filling her eyes and streaming down her cheeks. She was going to die alone in the woods. She could only hope now that he would be merciful and kill her quickly.

She felt him push at her shoulder with his cold wet nose wanting her to roll over onto her back. She didn't want too. She didn't want to see her death come, but she was too afraid to disobey. Slowly, she rolled over onto her back. She stared up at the large black wolf that stared down at her, his green eyes seeming to penetrate her.

She could not stop the fresh wave of tears that spilled out the sides of her eyes. She closed her eyes to wait for death to come and because she had closed her eyes, she did not see the change within him. Soon the large, heavy body of fur was replaced with the smooth skin of a man.

"Open your eyes Molly," he said surprisingly gently.

She squeezed them tighter and shook her head no. He laughed softly, bringing his face closer to hers to nuzzle her nose. When she felt his warm breath on her cheek followed by his lips, she opened her eyes.

"Are you afraid Molly," he asked seductively in her ear.

She swallowed hard, not sure that she could find her voice, "Y-yes…please don't hurt me, please let me go. I-I won't tell anyone that I saw you, I swear."

His laughter rumbled deep in his chest and his warm breath against her neck caused goose bumps to break out over her already trembling body, "Hurting you in the last thing on my mind Molly Hooper. But I'm afraid that I won't be letting you go either. It is a good thing that you came into the woods tonight. It saves me the trouble of coming into the city and taking you."

* * *

**This is going to be only a few chapters. It's kind of a precusor to a much longer Sherolly werewolf/vampire fic I am thinking about.**

**Hope you liked, if you did, show me much love!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow, thanks for all of the interest in this story! I really wish I could make you realize what your support and enjoyment of my work means to me! You are all just so great!_

_Here's chapter two...remember this story is going to be a bit dark at first...Sherlock is a wolf after all and Molly is his sweet, little Red Riding Hood :)_

**THIS IS A NEWLY ADDED AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Okay, to the particularly nasty guest reviewer who left the same review 3 times insulting and ripping apart my work...If you think something is going to bother you, then don't read it. I have said this is a WOLF story and it is going to be dark. Don't rip apart my work just because you don't like something or feel that it is wrong.

I have said on many occasions that as a writer, I WILL NOT shy away from subjects just because it make some people uncomfortable. **You have a CHOICE to read. If you read both chapters of this after you were bothered by the first one, that is YOUR fault, not mine.** Constructive criticism is fine, but yours was just rude and attacking.

I have TONS of people that love my writing, so I'm not going to shed any tears if you don't like this. **Again, you made** **the choice to read this story** and YES it is dark...I have said it would be. If this story is not your cup of tea, which for some it won't be, then don't read that's all I can say. But keep your rude, hateful attacks on my writing to yourself. Sherlock is a bastard in this...I said he would be, you knew that going in.

I do this for fun and I find it kind of sad that we can't support each other in this site. Offering constructive criticisms and opinions is fine, but when it begins to become nasty and hurtful, it stops being helpful. There are MANY things written on this site that bothers me, guess what...**I don't read them and I sure as hell do not send a review as a guest and attack** **the writer** because I see while I may not enjoy the subject, the writer is talented and many other people enjoy their work.

**Let's be honest, the responsibility is to the READER...you make the choice to read something when it bothers you or not. Do not attack the author because YOU made the decision to read. **

So to anyone and everyone whom this story might upset, don't read it. Why put yourself through that? There are tons of other wonderful stories to read on this site. And please have the kindness to not destroy the writer because it takes a lot of courage to post their work.

_**AND AS ALWAYS THANK YOU to my readers who love and support me and are kind enough to encourage or offer consturctive thoughts, even when you don't agree with me. I write for YOU GUYS! I wish you knew just how much I appreciate all of you! Sherlock fans are the BEST to write for! So much talent here and so many wonderful, warm, accepting people!**_

* * *

"What do you mean coming into the city to take me…" she asked. "You mean to say that you were planning on abducting me at some point?"

He shrugged, "It's really the wolf within me that wants to abduct you. He's ready to mate and unfortunately for you, he seems to have taken a fancy to you. He knows that you are attracted to me and he has certainly smelled your arousal on different occasions."

Molly gasped and blushed at his words, "Mate with me…what does that mean?"

"It means just exactly what you think it means. The wolf wants you and that in turn makes me want you," he said as his voice dropped an octave.

She tried not to squirm, but having him above her naked as he was did not help. "Could you please let me up?"

He smiled, "Why, does this make you uncomfortable?"

"Please let me up Sherlock and please let me go home. I swear to you that I won't say anything about this," she pleaded.

"You still don't get it do you Molly? You're not going anywhere. You sealed your own fate when you came into the forest tonight," he said rolling of her and standing. He held his hand out to her.

"What are you saying? That I can never go home," she asked trying not to cry again.

He sighed, "Yes that is what I am saying. I am sorry that this has happened, but as I said he has chosen you. I wish I could've spared you this, I really do."

"B-but, you can't do this! I have a life! I have friends and family! They will look for me and…"

"And they won't find you should I not want them to," he said interrupting her. He reached down and took hold of her arm, pulling her to her feet. "I understand that this is upsetting to you. I will understand if you need to cry or grieve."

She tried to pull away from him, but he only tightened his grip. "Please let me go home…" she cried.

"You're new home is not so bad Molly. I think that once you get used to it and accept your situation, it will not be so terrible for you," he said pulling her with him as he walked.

"But what about John? I'm his assistant…I have a job and I…"she started, but he interrupted.

"What about John? I am sure that he can find another student assistant as you will no longer have a job. We will see to your needs, that is, the wolf and I. You must forgive me Molly, I am not used to seeing to anyone except for myself, so I may need direction from you at times," he said pulling her deeper into the woods.

She could not help herself as she began to cry. Sherlock did not acknowledge her tears as he led her further and further into the forest. It was only after her foot caught a root and she fell that he looked at her.

He helped her up and kept hold of her arms, holding her at arm's length. His expression was a mixture of confusion and uncertainty. "No harm is going to come to you," he said softly.

She did not respond only continuing to cry softly. Sherlock frowned and he could feel the wolf within him becoming more distressed at her tears. He watched her a few more moments contemplating what he should do all the while inwardly cursing his wolf for putting him in a situation that he had no experience with. When it was clear that she was beyond emotionally exhausted and overcome with sadness, Sherlock lifted her into his arms, one arm under her shoulders and one under her knees. He pulled her tightly against him and walked with her as she cried.

* * *

"You did what," John shouted incredulously. "You've kidnapped my intern? Are you insane Sherlock? You can't keep her locked away in the woods."

"It's not me," Sherlock replied. "It's the wolf, he wants her."

"Well tell him that he cannot have her," John shouted throwing his hands up in frustration.

Sherlock's brow rose, "You tell him that he cannot have her."

John shook his head, "Sherlock this is wrong. Surely you must see this.

Sherlock sighed, "I do not think that this will be a permanent arrangement. The wolf is ready to mate…he desires her only. Lust never lasts; it is purely physical and biological. Right now the wolf tells me that he wants her, to keep her, and to not let her go. But once the lust and desire pass, I am certain he will not care if I let her go."

"But you just told me that you told her she would never go home," John said exasperatedly.

"I simply meant to prepare her for the worse. I did not want to tell her that she would be able to go soon if the wolf wants her for a long time. He may be done with her in a few days or a few months, I do not know."

John's face paled, "You would never force her…the wolf wouldn't…"

"Of course not," Sherlock snapped angrily. "I am not a rapist and neither is the wolf."

"How was I supposed to know that when it seems your wolf takes what he wants and to hell with the consequences."

Sherlock sighed, "The wolf is not cruel and neither am I. He will try to seduce her and her attraction to me will help him with his cause."

"And if he can't seduce her?"

"Then he will let her go I am sure," Sherlock said firmly. "Or I will let her go myself. I have no intention of ruining her life John or keeping her a prisoner for the rest of her life."

"Then let her go now," John demanded.

Sherlock narrowed his eyes, "No I will not let her go."

"Are you sure it's only the wolf who wants her," John snapped.

"Why should I want a ridiculous female?"

John sat back in his favorite arm chair, "Fine, if you mean to keep her then why not keep her in Baker Street? Why keep her in the middle of the forest where she is frightened and isolated?"

"I have already thought of this, but I have to be certain that she will not try to escape first. If she wants to be in the city, then she must earn my trust," Sherlock said picking his violin from the floor.

"She must earn your trust," John scoffed. "Oh that's rich coming from the man who had taken everything from her."

* * *

Molly slammed her body into the unmoving door for the fourth time before sliding exhausted to her knees. She only had about an hour before the sun set and she was sure he'd be back from the city by then. If she were to have any chance of escaping him, she knew she could not be in the woods after dark.

But her first mountain to climb was getting out of the room that he was keeping her in. He had refused her a room with a window stating that it was a privilege to be earned with trust. He had to trust that she would not try to escape and accept her situation. She pulled herself up from the floor, ignoring the bruises that were forming on her arms and legs from slamming herself into the door. She looked frantically around the room for anything that might help her.

When it looked as if she was doomed to be in her current situation for always, she noticed something poking out in the corner of the wall towards the floor. As she got closer to it, she realized that it was not something poking out, but a tiny hole in the wall where it meets the floor boards. She dropped to her knees and placed her hand over the hole. She could feel cool air coming through. She smiled and felt a renewal of energy. Maybe all was not lost.

She stood up and looked frantically around the room for anything hard and sturdy enough for her to use to try to make the hole bigger. When she found nothing, she pushed the desk chair over onto the floor and stomped on one of the legs, breaking it free. She snatched it up and moved back to the corner, dropping back down to her knees.

With the pointed edge of the chair leg, she shoved it into the hole and began to use her body weight to try and pry the hole bigger. The wood was so old that it gave way fairly easy. She pulled the chair leg back out and shoved it in the hole with more force. The wood around it creaked and splinted. She tossed the chair leg to the side and sat back on her backside. With as much force as she could muster, she kicked forward; hitting the wall with her heals. The wood gave way and her feet went through the wall. She hissed in pain when a sharp edge of the wood caught her ankle, slicing the skin. She knew time was of the essence, so she didn't bother to try and bind it.

She kicked again and again until the wall gave way to a hole big enough for her to squeeze through. She quickly grabbed her cape and crawled through the hole. It was black as night and bitter cold. She couldn't see where she was going, but she could feel the damp, cold Earth beneath her hands. As afraid as she was, she forced herself forward, even as the crawl space started to get smaller and smaller, so much so that she was soon crawling on her stomach. She dug her toes into the ground and pushed forward. Finally she was able to see streams of light coming through the cracks of the foundation up ahead.

As she made her way forward, she could see the light was from the moon and not the sun. It was already nightfall and she was sure he would be there soon. She gasped and slammed her hand over her mouth when she heard the creek of the steps from outside.

_He was there…_

She stilled instantly and waited until she heard him open the door and go inside. When the door closed, she renewed her crawling at a rejuvenated speed. She reached the cracks where the light was and wasted no time. She turned her body as best she could to try and kick out at the wood. The wood gave way on the first kick and she prayed that he had not heard the sound of the wood splintering. The second kick she gave it was quieter and made a large enough space for her to crawl out.

When she was free of the house, she stood, wrapped her cape around her, and ran without looking back. She had gotten several yards when she heard his angry cry.

"MOLLY…" he roared into the night air.

She whimpered in fright, but continued moving, refusing to give into her fear and stop.

_How dare she try to run away…_the wolf within him growled. _Go and get here…bring her home to me…to_ _us…_

Sherlock leapt from the porch, his shape shifting midair so that when he hit the ground, he did so with four large paws instead of two feet. He charged forward into the woods after Molly. He moved swiftly through the forest, barely aware of the branches swinging back and striking his thick fur. He stopped short when he reached a clearing and inhaled deeply the night air.

_She is injured…we must tend to her…be gentle when you find her…she is only frightened…_the wolf instructed.

The wolf's head snapped to his left and he inhaled again before tossing his head back and howling loudly in the night air. He started to run again at full speed in the direction of the smell knowing that he was gaining on her.

Minutes later he saw her ahead of him running as fast as she could, the red hooded cape flowing behind her. He could only imagine what a terrible sight this must be. A massive black wolf chasing down and gaining on the small brown haired girl that was running from him with only her fear pushing her through the immense pain in her ankle.

If he leapt now, he would be upon her, but he did not want to terrorize her any more than she already was, so he sped his running, easily moving past her. He stopped and turned to face her. She skidded to a stop and lost her balance, falling backwards onto the ground. She quickly pulled herself up and turned to run, but he cut her off again.

He moved towards her, backing her up as he did so until he had her against a tree and blocked her escape with his body. She trembled in the night air, her body jerking violently with the cold, her fear, and her exhaustion. The wolf took a step closer and she closed her eyes, seeming to think he was going to hurt her. Instead, he took hold of the end of her cape in his mouth and pulled her away from the tree. He began to walk back into the forest, leading her back to where he was keeping her.

She attempted to pull her cape away, but the deep growl in his throat made her think better of it. He pulled her on, but her ankle gave out and she fell onto her knees. The wolf stopped and looked back. He let go of her cape and moved to stand over her. He leaned his head over and pushed against her, nuzzling her hand.

She realized her meant for her to take hold of his fur. Slowly she did so and he pulled her to her feet. They stared at one another, neither moving. He stepped toward her and lowered his body to the ground. She looked at him with confusion on her face. The wolf pushed her body with his head and she realized what he meant for her to do.

With a trembling hand, she took hold of his fur again and climbed onto his back. He stood with her and waited for her to take hold of him with both hands. When he felt her hands knot in his fur, he started to run. Within minutes, she was back to where she had started from. The wolf walked up the steps and walked into the house.

He knelt down and allowed her to slide from his back. She glanced at the still open door, but looked away when he growled a warning. He shoved her forward with his head forcing her to walk down the hallway, but gripping her cape to stop her when they reached a door.

He motioned with his head for her to open the door and she did. He pushed her inside. When she turned around to face him, his shape was changing from wolf to man. Sherlock stood before her naked and angry. "Very foolish Molly," he snapped taking a step towards her.

She swallowed hard and backed away from him. He stepped toward her again and she mimicked him, this time the back of her legs hitting the bed that was there. She fell back against it.

"Do not move," he hissed and turned to walk from the room. He was gone only a few moments before returning with a basin of warm water and bandages.

He sat the basin of water on the floor at her feet before turning and closing the bedroom door and locking it. He marched towards her and glared down at her. She could feel her cheeks flush as he stood so close to her in his nakedness.

"I will only say this to you once," he began darkly. "If you ever do anything like this again, you will suffer the consequences, do you understand?"

She swallowed back her tears and nodded. He knelt down in front of her and gently took her foot in his hand. He untied the shoe and pulled it from her foot. Her entire foot was swollen and purple from the abuse she had put it through in her escape attempt. The gash on her ankle was deep, almost to the bone. The bleeding was profuse. He sat her foot in the wash basin and began to clean the wound.

"This is too deep to not stich. I will have John attend to it properly tomorrow," he said as he gently washed and massaged her foot. After he dried her foot, he wrapped the foot and ankle tightly to stop the blood flow and hopefully help with the swelling.

He stood satisfied with the job and put the wash basin to the side. Without dressing himself, he climbed into the bed, "You will be spending the night in my bed tonight Molly since I cannot trust you to your own."

Her head snapped in his direction and she stared at him with wide frightened eyes. He grinned and patted the spot next to him, "I'm not going to attack you and neither will the wolf, although I am sure he would more than happy to should you desire him to do so."

She swallowed hard. "Please put something on," she said softly.

"Now why should I do that? I am in my own room and my own bed," he said smirking at her discomfort. "It quite natural to be naked. Are you sure you don't wish to join me? It is most freeing."

She quickly wiped at her eyes and he sighed. He sat up and grabbed her arm, pulling her further back onto the mattress. He forced her to lay back and he pulled the blanket over the both of them. He wrapped his arm around her when she tried to scoot away from. "Don't…it is comforting to the wolf," he said softly. He tightened his arm around her and she shivered when she felt his warm breath against the nape of her neck. "Rest easy Molly, as I have said before, no harm will come to you. Now sleep."

* * *

**Leave a review please, they mean a lot to me!**

**Thanks for reading, following, reviewing, and favoriting! Much hugs and love to all of you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: First, I want to apologize that you all had to read my response to a guest reviewer. It was something that needed to be addressed and could not be done privately since it was a guest reviewer.**

Second, I want to thank you all for your reviews and support of this story! You guys are awesome.

**Third:** This story was only going to be a two or three shot...a sort of precursor to another story that I had in mind about a werewolf. Since this story has been so accepted and people are enjoying it, I have decided to bring the ideas of the other story into this one. The plot is going to become more complex and believe me, you all will have questions after reading this. As the story develops, your questions will be answered :) Besides, who wants to know everything upfront...makes a story boring and predictable. **This is an alternative universe story!**

Read on fair readers!

* * *

Molly awoke the next morning to find herself shackled to Sherlock's bed by her ankle. He was getting dressed.

"What is this?" she asked.

"You have no one to blame but yourself for that Molly," Sherlock said buttoning his shirt. "What choice did I have now that I know you will try to escape?"

"You have no right to do this," she said softly. "You're a bastard…a cold, cruel, hateful bastard."  
He stopped buttoning his shirt and looked at her with an unreadable expression. If he was angry at her words, she could not tell. "I hate you," she said.

His eyes flashed so quickly that she could not be sure she had seen anything within them before his expression became blank. "I'm sure you do right now, but that will pass with time."

"If you're going to rape me, just do it so this nightmare will be over," she said choking back a sob.

Again the flash of something unreadable was within his eyes as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "I am not going to violate you. You needn't worry about that. I have already told you repeatedly that…"

Her eyes narrowed and she interrupted him. "Yes that you mean me no harm, but yet you keep me locked up. You have taken me away my family, my friends, and my life. You think this isn't harming me?"

She wiped angrily at her eyes, hating herself for crying in front of him. Before he could say anything else, he heard a knock at the front door and it opened.

"Sherlock," John called out stepping inside.

"I'm in the bedroom," Sherlock answered getting up from the bed.

John made his way down the hallway and walked into the bedroom. His eyes instantly fell on Molly and he was horrified to see her chained like some animal.

"What in the hell are you doing Sherlock," he snapped angrily moving to sit beside Molly. "Take this bloody thing of her now!"

"I would if she would behave," Sherlock said with a unconcerned expression.

"Sherlock…" John hissed. "Take this shackle of her now."

"He won't because he is little more than an animal himself," Molly spat. "Nothing more than a cruel, hateful beast."

Sherlock whirled around and glared at her, his face etched with his anger. "I have no interest in keeping you locked away," he said angrily. "You think I enjoy having this thing inside of me, stirring feelings within me that are not my own and are so foreign to me that often times, I feel as if I cannot breathe? You think I enjoy having no control over my own thoughts and desires? If you wish for this to be over, than offer him willingly what he wants from you."

"W-what," she whispered.

"I said if you want your freedom, offer yourself to him, and maybe he will let you go once he's had you," Sherlock sneered.

"SHERLOCK," John shouted standing.

"You're despicable," she said with a trembling voice.

Sherlock's face softened instantly and he swallowed hard. He started to turn from her, but didn't. He stepped towards her, "Forgive me Molly. I…that was a disgusting thing to say and I didn't mean it…forgive me."

John blinked in surprise as he stared at his longtime friend. Apologizing was something that Sherlock rarely if ever bothered with. "Um…will you excuse us Molly," he asked grabbing Sherlock's arm and pulling him into the hallway.

"This has to stop now Sherlock. You cannot keep her here. It is wrong and inconceivable to me that you would even agree to do this. Let her go and let me take her home."

When Sherlock didn't answer John sighed, "What is this about? I refuse to believe it has anything to do with you being a wolf." John stepped closer to him. "Sherlock, tell me what is going on."

Sherlock's expression became deadly serious. "She knows what I am John. Do you have any idea what that means? If she were to mention it to one person, if it were to slip out and the others found out…"

"So…there is more to this, much, much more," John said. "Well why didn't you say so instead of making me think you had gone of your rocker or that you were some sort of kidnapper? So does the wolf even want her?"

Sherlock nodded. "Unfortunately for her, he does."

"You say unfortunate, why," John asked. "You have already told me that you have no desire to hurt her."

"Because I have no real intention of letting this go any further. It is a constant battle that I have with the wolf. I will never allow a union between myself and Molly, not ever."

"Why should you care what the wolf wants if you don't want the same thing," John asked.

"Because we are one, the wolf and I, we work in harmony together in everything except this. He desires a life mate, someone to have children with, and grow old with. I care nothing for that. My work is my life, my mate, and my reward. My mind cannot become clouded with sentiment and it has already become clouded. It became clouded the first moment I laid eyes on her."

"I don't think you need worry about that, she hates you," John said before his eyes lit up and he stared incredulously at his friend. "Oh my God…you bloody liar! You fucking wanker! You've said it was the wolf the whole time, but it hasn't been. You took her because you wanted to make her hate you…hate the wolf…you wanted her afraid of you and disgusted by you! You're afraid that she might come to accept the wolf and God forbid to love you!" John started laughing. "You bloody coward! You don't want to have to deal with the possible affections of a young woman who is attracted to you."

Sherlock's eyes narrowed. "Don't be ridiculous John."

John shook his head. "But surely you see this is extreme. Sherlock, you are an idiot. Kidnapping her is only going to traumatize her, not necessarily make her loathe you. Give me the key to that damn shackle and let's get her home."

Sherlock's jaw clenched. "No," he whispered.

John stared at him a moment. "What else are you not telling me?"

"Nothing you need worry about."

"I am your friend Sherlock," John began, "If something else is going on, I want to help."

Sherlock did not answer him as he turned away.

"Sherlock, you mentioned a fear of her telling someone about you…you mentioned the others…has something already happened?"

"I received a letter from my brother this morning requesting that I come and see him. He said it was most urgent. He designated a place of secrecy to meet. My brother would not do that if something had not already begun."

"Something with the council," John asked with anxiety.

Sherlock nodded.

"Sherlock, did someone ask you to take her?"

"I don't want to involve you anymore than I have to John, it is too dangerous. Just take care of her ankle and go. Trust me when I say that she will be kept safe."

"Oh no you don't," John snapped. "You are not going to shut me out. You will tell me what in the hell is going on here. Who told you to take her?"

Sherlock took John's arm and pulled him into the living room. He motioned for John to sit down and he did. "Alright John, I'll tell you. You will know about it soon enough. I was asked to take her. The night that she came into the woods, I was told that she would be there. She had gone to see a play with a few friends. I was going to take her as she left, but she did me a favor by deciding to take a short cut through the woods."

"How did you know she would be there? Who told you?"

"Mycroft told me. He has been having her followed at the request of her father," Sherlock said pouring himself a drink.

"Sherlock are you telling me that Mycroft asked you to do this?"

Sherlock drank the whiskey in one gulp. He looked at John and smiled. "No, I am telling you that her father asked me to take her."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! Hugs and love!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes another chapter so quickly :)**

**Thanks to all your quick repsonses to the last chapter. I know many of you had questions, some will be answered in this chapter. The most important thing to remember about this story is that it is a A/U story, so some things will be the same as on the show, but many things will be different.**

**So I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and we will see where it takes us!**

**Thanks again for all your support!**

* * *

John stared with his mouth agape. "What do you mean her father asked you to kidnap her?"

"Actually, he asked me to keep her safe. Well, he asked Mycroft and I to keep her safe. He and Mycroft discussed it and felt a phony kidnapping would do well considering the circumstances."

"What circumstances? What could possibly happen that Molly's own father would want her traumatized in such a way?"

Sherlock's face was grave. "John, I think it's time that I let you on a few secrets. You know many things already, but you don't know everything."

John sighed. "Pour me a drink Sherlock."

Sherlock smiled and poured himself and John one. He handed the glass to John and sat down across from him. "You know that I and my brother are both werewolves."

John nodded. "Yes, you come from a long line of wolves. All the men in the Holmes family were shape shifters and wolves."

Sherlock nodded. "The Holmes' are not the only wolves in England John. There are many other families across Europe that are shape shifters, werewolves and…" Sherlock paused and gulped his drink. "Vampires."

John sputtered and coughed his drink back up. "Vampires!" He shook his head. "You expect me to believe that there are vampires in London as well as were wolves?"

"If you can believe in one, why not the other? And there are vampires all over Europe, not just London my friend," Sherlock said smiling.

"Fair enough…but I still don't see what this has to do with Molly and her father."

"Molly's father is a vampire John. He comes from a long lineage of vampires. The clan he belongs to has a long history with my kind…a history of hatred, resentment, and suspicion."

"So Molly is a…"

Sherlock interrupted him. "No, Molly is a special case. Her mother was a mortal woman. Molly is only half vampire. She will have the choice one day to choose immortality or not. She does not know what she is. Her father believed that she would be safer that way."

"How does her not knowing what she is keeping her safe. That's terrible to keep the truth form her."

"You do not understand John. Molly's father is from a very prestigious, high ranking vampire family. She is more or less a princess in her own right. The head of that clan is a very despicable and diabolical vampire. He is the reason why there has never been peace between the vampires and my kind. This hatred is an ancient one, one that has its roots thousands of years in the making. This vampire Lord has a son, as ruthless and cruel as he is. It would be natural for him to be betrothed to the daughter of one of the most respected vampires in the clan. Molly's father never wanted this for his daughter. He and her mother wanted her to have a normal life away from all of this. That is why they never told her what she was. When she turns twenty one years old, that is the age at which she must make her choice. Her parents wanted her to choose mortality, marry, have children, grow old, and be at peace."

"My God…" John said shaking his head. "What a tale Sherlock. So he asked you to take Molly to protect her from the advances of this vampire's son?"

"When Molly's mother was pregnant, her parents first tried to hide the pregnancy. Molly's mother was going to go away and have the baby, leaving Molly with her grandparents to raise as their own, but Magnusseen found out. He demanded that Molly be betrothed to his son upon her birth. When Molly was born, she did not visibly take after her father. She was believed to be completely human as her mother was. Magnusseen does not know that Molly will have a choice. Should he find out that she could in fact choose immortality, he would demand that the betrothal take place."

John sat back on the sofa. "It's still not right Sherlock. She deserves to know what is going on. She deserves to know about her heritage and she deserves the right to choose."

Sherlock shrugged. "That is not my business. I have been asked to keep her safe and that is what I intend to do. I created this little farce to keep her questions at a minimum. I also lied to her about how I became a wolf. It is best that she despises and fears me. I expect you to stand with me on this John. It is to keep her safe."

"I am here teacher Sherlock. I have a responsibility to her. I certainly do not want to have to lie to her. She needs to be able to trust me," John argued.

"Don't lie to her then. Just refuse to answer her questions should she have any," Sherlock said standing and stretching. "You should look after her ankle now. I must go and meet my brother. Will you stay with her until I return?"

John nodded. "Yes of course."

* * *

It took Sherlock less than an hour to reach the designated meeting place. As Sherlock entered the room, his brother and his companion stood in greeting. "Ah, Sherlock, so good of you to come at such short notice," Mycroft said smiling.

"You said it was urgent," Sherlock remarked. He turned to Mycroft's companion and nodded in greeting. "Hello sir."

"Hello Sherlock. How is my daughter," Sir Malcom asked.

"She is as well as can be expected under the circumstances," Sherlock said.

Sir Malcom sighed. "It is for the best that I do this to her. She is precious to me…she must be kept safe at all costs Sherlock, at all costs."

"I will do my best sir," Sherlock vowed. "I assume that this meeting was not only to discuss your daughter."

Mycroft glanced at Malcom before motioning for Sherlock to sit down. As his brother did so, Mycroft began to speak. "We have received more news from Bulgaria, Sherlock. Charles Magnusseen is reaching out to other families as we speak. He is gathering support from all over Europe as well as the United States."

"Gathering support for what," Sherlock asked.

"For war…"Sir Malcom answered. "My brothers in the East have contacted me and told me that there are several vampire families that have begun to send their financial support to Magnusseen."

Sherlock rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Why now?"

"Who knows with that wicked man," Mycroft said gravely. "We must stop this before it starts. The loss of werewolf and vampire would be catastrophic, not to mention the loss of human life. We have managed to live peacefully will the humans for centuries. We cannot allow anything to jeopardize that Sherlock."

"And what would you suggest that we do Mycroft," Sherlock asked with a raised brow.

"We stamp out the threat before it becomes more than just a threat. We remove the source of the threat," Mycroft said.

"We destroy Magnusseen," Malcom added.

Sherlock nodded. "I see. This will not be an easy feat."

* * *

John gently sat Molly's ankle back down on the floor. "I'll take those stiches out in a few days."

"You're going to help me aren't you," she asked with wide eyes. "You can't leave me here with him."

He looked at her with sad eyes. "I wish I could Molly, I really do, but I can't. And I know you won't understand and I can't tell you why either. I also refuse to lie to you, so I can't say anything more than I wish I could help you."

The look Molly gave John nearly tore his heart into and crumbled his reserve. He could see the betrayal and confusion she felt in her eyes as they filled with tears. "But…you're my teacher…my mentor…you're supposed to help me," she said with a soft voice.

"I'll go make us something to eat Molly," John said ignoring what she had just said and walking from the room.

When he closed the door, she narrowed her eyes and wiped her tears away. "I don't need you," she hissed through clenched teeth. "I'm not some poor pathetic lost little girl. I can save myself," she snapped angrily.

She began to look around the room furiously searching for anything she could use to pick the lock on her ankle. It did not take her long as John had left his medical bag in the room with her. The problem was that he had placed it on the dresser which was across the room by the door. The shackle only allowed her about three feet of freedom.

She looked around to see if she could use anything to grasp the bag and pull it to her, but there was nothing. She bent down and grabbed the end of the chain closest to her foot and held it in her hands. She took a step and pulled at the chain with all of her strength. The bed moved about an inch, but it creaked loudly. She froze and stared at the door, expecting John to come in and catch her. After a few moments he did not come and she released the breath she was holding. She took another step and tugged with all her might, slowly inching the bed.

It was a long and arduous process and she was terrified John would walk in at any minute, but she managed to move the bed across the room to get her within reach of John's bag. She searched through the bag and found the very needle he had used to stich her wound. She pulled it out, held it firmly between her two fingers and stuck it in the latch of the lock. She worked meticulously, her brow creased with her effort as she tried to pick the lock.

After several minutes and seeming like it was never going to work, the lock clicked and the shackle opened. She pulled the cuff from her ankle and sat down on the bed, quickly putting her shoe back on her foot.

The timing could not have been more perfect. She heard John coming down the hall just as she stood and picked up the lamp from the nightstand. She stood behind the door and when he opened and stepped into the room, she smashed the lamp on to his head. He fell with a thud onto the bedroom floor.

Molly wasted no time. She grabbed her wrap and pulled it around her as she ran down the hall. She shoved the door open that led to the outside. She ran as fast as she could into the woods without looking back.

* * *

The night air was bitter cold. Molly forced herself to keep moving even though she was exhausted and her ankle wounded. She knew she had put miles between herself and that house, but now she was lost again in the woods in the middle of the night. But she would rather be out here trying to find her way to civilization than trapped in that house with Sherlock and John, the man she once thought was her friend.

As she moved forward, her mind began race. She knew Sherlock would be looking for her and he would be in his wolf form, which meant he could find her scent. He was also moving on four legs as she was only moving on two and one that was injured.

Where could she hide where he would not find her? She knew she might not find her way out of the woods at night and there was no telling how close he was to her already. She also knew he would be angry. She shuddered at the memory of his words to her when she had run away the night before. He had told her she would suffer the consequences…she could only imagine what that could mean.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she heard it. The howl pierced the night air. She tried to remain calm, reminding herself that just because it was a wolf, did not necessarily mean that it was him. She did not know if that made her feel any better though because if it was a wild wolf, it would be in a pack and they might attack her and make a dinner of her.

Molly shook of her nerves and pushed forward, looking for a tall and sturdy tree that she could climb. Although Sherlock could just as easily take on his human form and climb it after her, if it was a pack of wild wolves, they would not climb the tree after her.

She had finally decided on a particularly tall tree that had plenty of cover when she heard something move behind her. She could hear its heavy breathing as it approached her. He had already found her. She swallowed hard and blinked back the tears that threatened to fall.

As she heard him take another step towards her, she resolved to turn and face him. As she did so, she gasped when she saw him.

In front of her was not the massive solid black wolf with green eyes that she was expecting to see. This wolf was massive, but had a russet brown coat. His blue eyes were just as direct and piercing. And just as Sherlock's wolf had seemed to be smirking at her, so was this one as he took another step towards her.

* * *

**Leave a review please...even though some of you just did with the last chapter...I'm a review junkie :) I'm sure there's porbably new questions now, but this story is in it for the long run and I hope you will be also!**

**Love and hugs!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Since you all asked so nicely, here is another chapter. **

**Thanks so much to all of you! **

**This is a A/U story :)**

* * *

The Russet wolf took another step towards her. Molly swallowed hard believing that he would pounce and tear her to shreds at any moment. She quickly resolved herself to her fate and took a deep steadying breath. She remembered from educational programs that animals tended to go for the throat. She closed her eyes and waited.

After several moments she was startled when she heard a voice. "So are you going to stand there with your eyes closed all night then?"

Molly popped one eye open and saw a tall lanky boy in front of her no more than 19 or 20 years old. He had unruly black hair and a friendly face.

"I'm Billy Wiggins by the way," he said stepping toward her seemingly unaware that he was completely nude. He held his hand out to her.

She could feel herself flush, but she took his hand. "Don't be embarrassed, the nudity is natural. Just takes a bit of getting used to. So…you're the girl Sherlock fancies," he smiled again. "Molly Hooper isn't it?"

"Yes I'm Molly Hooper, how did you know?"

"Sherlock has talked about you before…although he'd never admit it. Hates admitting when he gives a fuck, you know," he said cheerfully.

"I am sure you are mistaken. Sherlock Holmes does not fancy me. In fact he…"

Billy laughed, cutting her off. "Blaming it on his wolf is he? Bloody coward…" he said with affection as he shook his head. "Oh well, best be getting you back."

Molly stepped back when he tried to take her arm. Billy frowned. "I can't leave you out here. Besides, it's best to come back with me than for Sherlock to come for you."

"I'm not going back there," she said backing away even more. "I'm going home."

"You do realize that I am bigger than you," Billy said with a teasing grin. "Besides, you'd never out run me."

"Why can't you let me go?"

"Because I promised Sherlock I'd bring you back," he said. He held out his hand to her. "Please come with me. I mean seriously, what choice do you have?"

Molly knew he was right. She could never outrun him and he would take her back by force. At least he was being gentle and kind with her, something that she had not gotten from Sherlock. Slowly she took his hand.

He gave it a gentle squeeze and smiled at her. "Look I know this is bloody awful and Sherlock is being a cock. But trust me when I say that his bark is worse than his bite. He's not going to hurt you and it might not seem like it now, but if he's gone to the trouble of doing something as bad as kidnapping, he has a bloody good reason for it. I personally can't imagine what it would be, but I know him. He has a reason for everything that he does and he's not a bad man, really he's not. He's a serious minded man and a bit of a drama queen at times, but he's not bad."

* * *

"I am disappointed in you John," Sherlock began as he held the wet rag to John's head. "Surely you could have foreseen that she would attempt something like this while I was gone."

"She bashed me over the head with a bloody lamp and somehow this is my fault," John snapped. He jerked the rag from Sherlock's hand. "Why aren't you out the door looking for her?"

"I sent Billy to fetch her and bring her back."

"So Billy is taking being a wolf well," John asked as he gingerly touched his wound.

Sherlock nodded. "What else could he do? The change was inevitable whether he wanted it to happen or not. I told him no to stand too close to me when I changed, that he might get hurt. But in all honesty, I think he rather likes being a wolf," Sherlock grinned at John. "Sure you don't want to join in the fun John? All it would take is a small scratch, it would only hurt for a moment and then you could be running with the wolves too."

"Thank you, but thanks. I'm not sure how well Mary would take having an animal in the house," John said smiling as Sherlock's grin turned into a petulant pout.

"I am not an animal," Sherlock sniffed.

John laughed. "Well the way you have been behaving towards Molly, I am not so sure. Could you please try to show a little gentleness and kindness towards her?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "It is not my fault that females are so bloody sensitive. I do not feel that I should have to change my ways to better suit her moods."

"Sherlock, you're holding her captive. Couldn't you just try to be nice?"

Sherlock sighed. "Fine, I'll try. But she's still going to hate me, so I don't see what difference me being nice will make."

John smirked. "I thought you didn't care if she hated you? Was that an admission? A slip of the tongue perhaps?"

Sherlock blinked and flushed. "Shut it John," he snapped.

The front door was pushed open and Billy walked in with Molly behind him. Sherlock turned and stood. He started to open his mouth to speak when he noticed that Billy held Molly's hand and she did not seem to upset by it. Sherlock's eyes narrowed as a rush of jealousy overtook him.

"It's about bloody time," he bit out.

Billy grinned sheepishly, not at all perturbed by Sherlock's tone. He shrugged, "She had gotten farther than you or I had thought."

"Put her in the bedroom," Sherlock snapped through clenched teeth. "And let go of her bloody hand!"

Billy grinned again, looked back at Molly, shrugged and let go of her hand. "Come on Molly. He's in one of his moods," he said motioning for her to follow him.

Billy walked ahead and Molly followed him, but her ankle gave out as she passed Sherlock. He grabbed her to keep her from falling. Sherlock glared at Billy, "Why didn't you carry her back?"

Billy shrugged, "I thought about it when I noticed she was hurt, but I didn't think she'd let me. Would you have let me," he asked Molly.

"No, I wouldn't have," she said giving him a half smile.

"There you go Sherlock. And don't take your foul mood out on me. It's not my fault she hates you. You're a bloody cock, you know." Billy took Molly's hand and pulled her from Sherlock. He grinned at the look Sherlock gave him as he pulled her out of the room.

* * *

Sir Charles Magnusseen sat beside his son Sebastian. Both men stared down at the quivering man before them. "What news do you bring us, worm," Sebastian spat in disgust.

"I bring news that I believe you will welcome sirs," the man said shakily. "Sir Malcom's daughter is soon to be twenty one."

Sebastian kicked the man in his chest, sending him spiraling backward to the floor. Sebastian stood and moved to stand over the man. "This is what you came to say? I know how old Malcom's one and only daughter is. The question is why do you think I would care?"

"Sir please," the man begged. "If you would let me finish. I know that you desire her and…" his voice was cut off as Sebastian bent at the waist, grabbed the man by his neck, and lifted him from the ground. The man kicked and struggled to breathe.

"Must you be so violent Sebastian? Put the poor fool down and let us hear what he has to say," Sir Charles said with a bored expression.

Sebastian dropped the man. He gasped for air as his hands massaged his sore throat. "My Lord…Sir Malcom has lied to you. His child is a half breed…she will be able to make the choice."

Charles stood instantly and stalked toward the terrified man. "How do you know this?"

"My son works at St. Bart's sir. He knows John Watson. He overheard a conversation between the doctor and the youngest son of the wolf Lord."

"Sherlock Holmes…" Charles said smiling. "Excellent. Very good worm…perhaps you are more useful alive than dead. You will tell me everything that your son heard. And if I find out that you have lied to me or have left anything of use out of your account to me, I will allow my son to defile your daughter and then gorge himself on her blood, do you understand me?"

The man threw himself at Sir Charles' feet. "Mercy sir, please. I swear what I will tell you is the truth…and I will leave nothing out. Please sir, do not harm my child."

"Then tell us what you know, worm," Charles said.

* * *

"Where does Sherlock keep this girl," Sir Augustus Holmes asked his eldest son.

"He keeps her in the forest, in a house that he has," Mycroft answered pouring himself a drink.

"And Malcom is satisfied with arrangement?"

Mycroft nodded. "He seemed to be. He is most insistent that she be kept away from all of this."

Augustus shook his head. "It is wrong for him to keep this from her, but it is not my business. He is so afraid that what happened to his wife will happen to his daughter."

Mycroft shrugged. "It is a reasonable fear."

"Keeping her ignorant puts her in more danger," Augustus said. "But as I have already said, it is not my business. Have you heard from Lestrade?"

"Yes father. He sent me a letter yesterday concerning the business in Bulgaria. He has names, places, and dates."

Augustus nodded. "And what do our friends in parliament say Mycroft? Will they side with us?"

"They would prefer to keep out of it all together, but once I explained just exactly what kind of place it would be should Charles get his way, they seemed to suddenly see the light."

"Excellent Mycroft. Keep me informed. I must return home now or else your mother will have my head. You know how she gets when I am late for dinner."

Mycroft smiled fondly. "Yes dear Mother, always so sentimental. Still requires meals to be eaten at the dinner table, even though both of her boys are grown and gone from home."

"Yes confound you both! Now she turns all her attentions to me."

"Which you absolutely love father, please do not try and pretend otherwise," Mycroft said waving a dismissive hand.

Augustus grinned. "We certainly do have more time in the bedroom now that you are both gone."

"Good God…"Mycroft said distastefully.

"Do not sneer so at love Mycroft. One day it will sneak up behind you and bite you squarely on your arse!"

Mycroft's brow rose. "I hardly think so," he sniffed.

Augustus stood and embraced his son, laughing merrily as he did so. "I cannot imagine how you and your brother became so dour. You certainly did not get it from me or your mother."

* * *

**Hugs!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's another chapter...hope you all enjoy! Thanks so much to all of you! I have to say that I have NEVER hit the 100 mark with reviews within five chapters. I appreciate you all so much for taking the time to review! It means a lot, it really does!**

* * *

"How long did it take you to get used to being nude," Molly asked Billy. "I mean walking around nude?"

He shrugged. "Well you kind of have to get used to it seeing as how when you make the change from man to wolf…you're clothes sort of get shredded in the process."

"Could you put something on now," she asked hopefully.

Billy grinned. "Yea, I keep a change of clothes here at Sherlock's," he said walking out of the room. Molly sighed and sat down on the bed. Once again she was right back from where she started from. If only she could get word to her father, but he was overseas and she had no way of reaching him.

"I told you it was foolish to run," Sherlock said from the doorway.

She frowned when she heard his voice. He came into the room, shutting the door behind him. "That was very clever of you, to pick the lock and bash John over the head."

"Was it clever," she asked. "I thought it was just desperate."

"I have eyes all over this forest Molly. You would never have been able to escape."

"Please leave me alone," she said softly.

He ignored her request and sat down beside her. "You know I was never going to keep you chained. I was going to remove it once I got back from town."

"Forgive me if I don't believe you," she said.

Sherlock sighed. "I admit that I have been trying to intimidate you," he said. "I thought it would be easier to get you to submit if you were frightened of me."

"Congratulations," she said with her voice dripping with sarcasm. "You were successful."

He smiled. "In making you afraid of me, but not in making you submit to captivity," he said.

"Just because you've made me scared of you doesn't mean that I won't try to get away from you. I don't know what is going to happen to me if I stay here," she said. "I'm not going to make it easy on you to hurt or kill me."

Sherlock sighed and moved away from her. "I am not going to harm you. I have told you that multiple times. If I were going to hurt you, I would have already. You are alone in this house with me in the middle of a heavily wooded area. I could do anything that I wanted to with you and no one would know."

She looked down and tugged at her fingers. "Is that supposed to make me feel safe," she asked softly.

_Comfort her_…the wolf hissed in Sherlock's head.

Sherlock ignored the voice and turned towards the door.

_Comfort her…_the wolf hissed again inside his mind.

_Why should I offer her comfort…_Sherlock argued back inside his mind. _You are the one who desires her…_

_We are one, Sherlock…I do not desire anything apart from you…_the wolf hissed. _Comfort her now…_

Sherlock growled deep in his throat. _This is why we do not work in harmony, wolf…_ Sherlock hissed in his mind. _I do not have time for foolish sentiment…there is a war brewing and you want me to spend time worrying with this ridiculous woman…_

_Do not try to convince me of your indifference. I have been with you since boyhood. I know your heart as much as I know your mind. I will not tell you again boy, speak gently to her…take her in your arms and comfort her…_

Molly stared at him in quizzically wondering why he stood silently by the door, but did not move. "Sherlock…" she called softly.

Both Sherlock and the wolf shuddered inwardly at hearing her call his name. Sherlock swallowed down the anger he felt towards her for creating such confusion within him. He turned to her with an impassive expression. He walked back over to her and sat down beside her on the bed. Slowly, he took her hand in his. He held it up, studying the differences within their hands. Hers was so small and delicate. The bones in her wrist seemed so fragile and lovely. He entwined his fingers with hers, noting how small the bone structure was within her hands.

She watched him as he studied her hand intently. He lifted her hand and turned it over, moving her wrist under his nose and inhaling deeply. He turned her hand in his and pressed his cheek against the back of her hand.

"Sherlock…" she said softly. "What are you doing?"

"Your skin is silky soft…" he murmured against her hand. "Your bones are so delicate…"

He closed his eyes and caressed his face with her hand. She tried to pull her hand away, but he tightened his grip.

"Sherlock…" she said more forcefully and he opened his eyes. He looked at her and smirked.

"You are uncomfortable with your own beauty," he remarked.

She tugged at her hand, but he still refused to let go. "Or is it that you doubt that you are beautiful," he asked.

"Please stop doing this," she whispered. "It is disconcerting."

He released her hand and smiled. "I apologize. I did not mean to cause you more distress," he said gently. "But you do have lovely hands."

"Thank you," she said softly with uncertainty in her voice.

"Is there anything that I can do to ease your mind," he asked. "Anything at all to prove to you that you are in no danger."

"Tell me why you are doing this, really," she asked him. "I think if I'm to be kept prisoner, I have the right to know why."

"I already told you why. The wolf within me…"

"Please don't lie to me," she said softly. "We both know that neither you or your wolf wants me. Just…what harm could there be in telling me why."

"I can't tell you why, not yet," he answered. "And to be honest, it's not my place to tell you why."

Molly's brow creased. "That doesn't make any sense. What do you mean it's not your place…" she paused and regarded him. "Are you saying that you are doing this for someone else?"

He stood and moved away from her. "I have said too much already."

"Sherlock please," she called after him. "Please, just tell me what is going on. You said it wasn't your place to tell me, so who's place is it?"

_Answer her…_the wolf demanded.

_No! This is between her and her father… I have nothing to do with this…_Sherlock snapped back at the wolf within his mind.

_You have everything to do with this. You made this your business when you agreed to take her and protect her. You did not have to Sherlock. You could have refused and allowed your brother to move her to a safe house. But you took it upon yourself to become her guardian. I grow tired of you blaming me for everything due to your own refusal to accept what is in your own heart…_

_Shut up…shut up…shut up…_Sherlock hissed, slapping at his own head. _Get out of my head…_

_Tell her what is happening. Do not keep her ignorant, it is not fair nor is it safe…tell her…_

"SHUT-UP," Sherlock shouted out loud.

"I didn't say anything," Molly said softly looking at him with concern.

He whirled around and looked at her. "No, I know that. I wasn't talking to you…" he snapped.

"Sherlock please tell me what is going on," she begged moving to stand beside him. She placed her small hand on his arm and he looked down at it.

_Tell her the truth and then take her in your arms and comfort her…_the wolf demanded.

"I can't…" Sherlock said softly pulling away from her.

"You can't or won't," she argued.

_Tell her…_the wolf demanded even louder within his head.

"No, no, no," Sherlock shouted, placing both of his hands on his head. "Just shut up, alright! Just shut up and get out of my head."

"Sherlock what is happening," Molly asked.

Sherlock looked at her and swallowed. "I can't tell you because it is not my place too Molly. There is much more to this than you know and I made a vow that I would keep silent."

"Made a vow to who," she demanded.

The wolf continued to demand that he tell her the truth. Sherlock's head began to spin and he could feel his anger and frustration growing.

"Tell me who you made a vow to Sherlock," she shouted at him. "I deserve to know that much!"

He shook his head and turned to leave the room, but she moved in front of him. She slammed her small fists against his chest. "Tell me damn you," she screamed.

"YOUR FATHER," Sherlock shouted back at her. "I made a vow to your father that I would tell you nothing and keep you safe."

Molly felt as if an anvil had fallen onto her chest. She stepped back from him and stared at him with wide eyes. "My father…you promised my father," she asked softly. "Did he ask you to do this? To kidnap me?"

Sherlock's eyes narrowed. "I have told you all that I am willing to tell you," he snapped.

"But…" she began with a shaky breath, but he interrupted her.

"Enough of this Molly," he yelled. "I told you it was not my place to tell you. I knew this would hurt you and upset you even more, but you persisted and persisted. Are you happy now? Does it make it easier on you to be here knowing that your father is the one who set this in motion?"

She stared at him as the tears filled her eyes and began to roll down her cheeks. She moved away from him and ran to the bed, throwing herself down, muffling the sound of her sobs with the pillow.

"Fuck…" he whispered staring up at the ceiling. He forcefully blew out the breath he was holding. "Molly, I'm sorry," he said approaching the bed. He sat down next to her weeping form and gently rubbed her back trying to soothe her. "Molly please try and understand that there is a good reason for all of this. I am sorry that I can't tell you anymore, but just know that your father believes he is protecting you in this way."

When she did not answer him, he sighed, and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a sitting position. He pulled her against his chest, holding her as she cried. He was surprised that she would accept such intimate contact and comfort from him, but he discovered he didn't think it was so bad either. In fact, he quite liked having her in his arms, though he hated to admit it. Especially since he could feel the wolf smirking within him.

* * *

**So his shell is beginning to crack...not such a big bad wolf now, is he?**

**Let me know what you think! Hugs!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warnings: Sex talk :) You'll see...just read...**

**Once again I want to point out how FREAKING AWESOME YOU ALL ARE...that is all...**

**Had some questions about the ages of the characters...Sherlock is around 28 years old, John is about 35 and Mary around 30, Molly is about to 21, Billy is 19 years old, Sebastian is about 300 yrs old (which is young for a vampire) and Jim, yes Jim will show up eventually is around 30 years old.**

**Remember this is an A/U story...**

* * *

Molly awoke with a gasp. She sat up when she felt her entire body flush with heat. She put her hand to her head, feeling a bit dizzy. Her body had a sheen of sweat covering it so much so that her night gown clung to her. She felt her head and neck. "I must have a fever…" she said tossing the coverlet away from her. She swung her legs over the side of the bed. She moved so quickly that she was overcome with dizziness and a sick feeling in her stomach. She put her hand to her head again and called out for John.

The door opened and Billy walked in. "What's wrong Molly," he asked when he saw how flushed she was.

"I don't know. I feel kind of sick. Is John still here," she asked hopefully.

"Yes, he's staying the night. I'll go get him," he said hurrying out the door. He came back quickly with John. John rushed to her side and felt her head.

"Wow Molly, you are burning up. Here, lay back," he said pushing her gently back onto the mattress. "Billy, get me some cold water in the basin and some wash cloths."

Billy nodded and left the room. John checked her heart rate and noted her heart pounded within her chest. "Molly are you in pain? What are you feeling," he asked.

"I'm so hot John…it's stifling hot in here. And I'm a bit dizzy and a little sick to my stomach," she said.

"Molly, it's about 15 degrees outside, it certainly is not stuffy in here. It's nice and comfortably warm. It must be your fever," John said.

This time when Billy came, Sherlock was behind him. Billy sat the basin of water down on the night stand and tossed the wash cloths in the water.

"What's going on John," Sherlock asked stepping into the room, but as he came in, he stopped short and stared at Molly.

John turned to look at him, "I think she's coming down with some…" John's words trailed when he saw the look on Sherlock's face. He stood and took a step towards Sherlock. "Sherlock, are you okay?"

Sherlock said nothing. He stared at Molly, his eyes black and burning. A low growl erupted from deep within Sherlock and John noticed how Sherlock sniffed at the air. He turned and looked back at the oblivious Molly when his eyes widened. "Oh shit…" he whispered looking at Molly. "Sherlock, you need to leave the room now."

Sherlock ignored him, shoving past him and moving towards Molly. John grabbed him back and Sherlock growled a warning growl. John looked frantically at Billy. "I think Molly is about to go into heat Billy, get Sherlock out of here."

"What," Billy exclaimed. "I don't smell anything."

"That's because you're an Omega to you twit, now get him out of here," John said heatedly.

"John what's happening, "Molly asked nervously as she watched Sherlock stalk towards her.

"But she's a half breed," Billy whispered. "She wouldn't go into heat until her 21st birthday."

"She'll be 21 in three days you idiot, now help me," John hissed.

Billy approached Sherlock and took hold of his arm. Without warning, Sherlock turned and back handed Billy sending him crashing into the wall. John quickly went to Molly and scooped her up. He moved to the corner of the room, sat her down on her feet and pushed her behind him.

Sherlock snarled in anger and stalked towards them both. Molly trembled behind John, her fear making her scent even stronger to Sherlock. He licked his lips as he stared at her. John put his hands up, "Sherlock listen to me. Molly does not understand what is happening. You're scaring her."

Sherlock stopped and his snarl was replaced with a confused expression. John took a step towards him as Billy picked himself up and moved towards Sherlock.

"Sherlock, do you understand? She doesn't know she is an Omega…" John whispered calmly.

Sherlock shook his head and blinked several times trying to clear his aroused brain and stared at Molly huddled in the corner. "I have to go to her John…I want her…I want her so badly…"Sherlock whispered.

"Go with Billy, Sherlock," John said gently. "I'll attend to Molly, it'll be alright."

Sherlock took a step towards her and licked his lips. "She smells delicious John…" he whispered.

John nodded. "I'm sure she does, Sherlock, leave now," he pleaded.

"Her skin is so pink and soft…the sheen of sweat on her body makes her gown to cling to her. I can see the shape of her perfect breasts as they rise and fall with her respiration…" Sherlock said still moving towards her.

"John…" Molly said softly with a trembling voice.

"Look how she looks at me with those wide doe like eyes John," Sherlock said. "She's intoxicating…"

"And she's also terrified," John snapped. "Sherlock please go outside."

"I've held her tiny hands in mine…the skin was so soft, so supple," Sherlock whispered hungrily. "I want to lose myself within her…" He moved to where he stood directly in front of her. She stared up at him with wide frightened eyes.

"I'll bet she tastes divine…" Sherlock whispered bending his head over and nuzzling her cheek. "Her little mouth is begging to be kissed…"

"Sherlock, please…" she said sounding very small. He blinked and looked into her face. He took a step back and seemed to come to himself.

"Forgive me Molly…I didn't mean to lose control…I…" his eyes swept over her figure and he wet his lips again. Without another word her turned and leapt towards the window, changing into his wolf form as he crashed through the window and ran. They could hear him howling as he disappeared into the woods.

"Well that was bloody close," Billy said.

"No thanks to you," John snapped. "Go after him and make sure he's gotten ahold of himself before he comes back."

Billy grinned and gave John a salute. He turned and leapt towards the window as Sherlock had, changing midair into his wolf form and jumping out the destroyed window to follow after Sherlock.

John watched Billy go before shaking his head. "Of all the asinine, stupid, ridiculous things to do," John snapped as he took hold of Molly's hand and pulled her back to the bed. "Having an alpha wolf fake kidnap his omega daughter…bloody genius is what that is," he said sarcastically. "Let's keep her ignorant of things he says, it'll be safer for her that way," he snapped pushing Molly down onto the bed gently. "That's bullocks is what that is."

Molly stared at John in confusion. "What's happening John? Is Sherlock sick?"

"He's bloody something, "John snapped. "No Molly, he's not sick, not exactly. He was only reacting to his instincts."

John pressed her back against the mattress and took one of the rags from the water and squeezed the access water. He placed it gently on Molly's scorching forehead.

"This is so unfair to you," John said. "It shouldn't be me explaining this to you. It should be a trusted female. These things are delicate things to discuss." He sighed and shook his head. "But I don't have children, so I don't know the agony of worrying over a child's safety. I am sure that your father only did what he thought was best. I want to apologize now Molly to you, because what I am about to tell you is going to be upsetting and confusing. And it's not something that you should have to hear from a man, but I can't let this go any further without explaining what is happening to you because it is only going to get worse."

"You're scaring me John," she said softly.

"I'm sure I am…sorry…this isn't easy for me…bloody hell why didn't I bring Mary with me…"John asked before smiling. "Yes Mary…she could be here in about 20 minutes. And if this pisses Sherlock off he can go suck a cock!"

"John," Molly said looking at him as if he was losing his mind.

"Trust me Molly; you will want to talk about this with a woman. I'll just go call her," John said with relief as he stood and pulled out his mobile.

* * *

"How can she not know," Mary asked incredulously. "I mean, what did her father think would happen? Was she supposed to suffer her first heat alone and scared?"

"I don't know and I don't care. Sherlock nearly lost his balls here tonight when she started showing her first signs of heat. He already wants her, even though he won't admit it. His wolf wants her too. Sherlock is an un-bonded alpha…he's going to be impossible to deal with when she goes into her full heat. He's going to do everything he can to seduce her and I want her to understand everything going into this, so she can make up her own mind if she wants to mate with him or not."

"She's going to be horrified when I tell her what's going to happen with her body," Mary said trying not to smile.

John grinned. "She'll get over it, she's a big girl. Now please go and assure her that Sherlock is not insane and neither am I."

Mary laughed and nodded. "Okay, I can play big sister," she said turning from John and knocking on the bedroom door. "Molly," she called opening the door.

"Oh, hello Mary. John said you were coming," Molly said.

Mary stepped into the room and noticed instantly the how thick the air in the room was. She looked at Molly and saw that she was flushed from head to toe, her nightgown clung to her, and her nipples were standing erect through the material. Molly's respiration was heavy and Mary noticed that already Molly rubbed her legs along the mattress probably trying to alleviate some of the tightness that she was most likely feeling in her groin.

"Mary what's wrong with me," Molly asked. "Am I sick?"

Mary sat down beside her on the bed. She took the cloth from her head and wet it in the water, squeezing it out before placing it back on Molly's head. "No you're not sick," Mary said. "Molly have you ever heard the terms alpha, beta, or omega?"

Molly nodded. "Yes I have," she said. "One of my professors talked about it once. He said that some people have the genetics to be one of those three things whereas others do not."

"Do you know what they mean?"

"Yes, I think so. Alpha is the dominant personality, the aggressor. An Omega is the submissive personality to the alpha and the beta is neutral in their sexuality or asexual."

"Beta's aren't neutral or asexual…they are just not necessarily aggressive or submissive."

"I think the whole thing sounds dreadful," Molly said. "I would never be submissive to someone. I want to be an equal."

Mary smiled. "It's not submissive in the way that you think it is Molly. An Omega isn't a sex slave or treated as lesser value than the Alpha…it's just the Alpha is the more sexually aggressive. The alpha is the pursuer. Take Sherlock for instance. He is an alpha. When he has sex, it can be with an omega, beta, even another alpha, though that is rare. He might even have sex with someone who is not any of those three. It just means that he is the instigator. He sees someone that he wants and he pursues it. He enjoys the chase. It just his nature."

"How do you know this," Molly asked suspiciously.

"Because I am John's Omega," Mary said. "He is an alpha, did you know that Molly?"

"No," Molly said with surprise evident on her face. "I would never have thought he would be an alpha. He's so kind and patient."

"Alphas aren't cruel or mean Molly," Mary assured her. "They are just more dominant with some aspects of their personality. When John decided that he wanted me, he pursued relentlessly. I had a choice to accept him or not. When I chose to accept him, we mated and became life partners. And since I am his Omega, I am his to protect, love, and cherish, but he does not own me. He doesn't treat me like he owns me and if he does behave in that way, I just gently remind him."

Molly swallowed hard. "Why are you telling me this Mary," she asked.

"Because John believes that you are beginning your first heat cycle," Mary said. "You're an Omega, Molly. That's why Sherlock reacted so strongly to you tonight. He could…smell you…"

Molly's eyes widened and Mary could see the blush underneath her already flushed cheeks. "Smell me…what do you mean," Molly gasped mortified. "I…what do you mean I'm going into heat."

"John believes that you will go into full heat on your 21st birthday. He asked me to tell you what that meant. When an Omega goes into heat, it means that biologically they are ready to mate. The symptoms you are experiencing now will be a thousand times stronger during a full heat cycle. They can last for days, even weeks if the Omega doesn't mate," Mary said. "Molly, you're going to be miserable. Every nerve ending in your body is going to be on fire and sensitive to the touch. You will be in a constant state of arousal and you will self-lubricate…you will be wet for days and days, if you don't mate."

"No that's not true," Molly said shaking her head. "My parents would have told me something like this…it can't be true."

"I'm sorry Molly, but it is. I don't know why they didn't tell you," Mary began. "But you need to listen to me. I am telling you the truth. I want you to know what to expect in the days to come. Your clitoris will stay engorged and your heart rate will increase and stay elevated. Your vulva will fill with blood and swell. You're going to want to be touched Molly…you'll be desperate for it because you will be so uncomfortable. Sherlock is going to take full advantage of this. He and his wolf will stop at nothing to seduce you. He's going to tease you and make it very difficult for you to refuse him."

Molly shook her head. "But why wouldn't my parents tell me something like this?"

Mary took her hand. "I don't know," she said. "I am so sorry that you have to find out like this. But you need to understand what this means. Sherlock already wants you…he's going to be relentless in his pursuit of you. He's going to hunger and ache for you, literally. His body will respond to yours. He will stay erect the entire time you are in heat and he will be just as miserable as you are if he's not allowed to mate with you."

"Why isn't Billy reacting," Molly asked.

"Because Billy is an Omega. He can't smell another Omega," Mary explained.

Molly sat up and rung her hands nervously. "I can't be in heat…this can't be happening. I've never…I mean…I've never done anything except kiss before and I…I don't think I'm ready to do more and especially not with Sherlock," Molly said horrified. "I don't want to sleep with someone who doesn't love me. I want to be married when I make love."

"And you can be," Mary said. "It's your body and your decision. I just wanted to prepare you for what was going to happen. Although I cannot stress to you how miserable you will be while you wait for the heat to pass. But there are things you can do for yourself to make it easier…there are toys that you can use, specifically made for things like this."

"I don't want to do this…isn't there anything that can be done," Molly asked miserably.

Mary shook her head. "No not really. There are drugs that can help ease the symptoms. John could give you something, but it wouldn't alleviate everything."

Molly looked at Mary with the most pitiful expression that Mary had ever seen. Her heart broke a little for Molly especially when tears welled in Molly's eyes.

"It's nothing to be afraid or ashamed of Molly. It's just biology. It's like that for all Omegas. When I go into heat, I am miserable until I'm with John. It's just a part of it. And don't be embarrassed by your smell. Only other alphas would notice, it's not like it's an obvious thing to everyone you come in contact with."

Molly wiped her eyes. "So no one would know," she asked sniffing.

"Others might think you had a fever or a cold…something like that," Mary assured her.

Molly nodded and took Mary's hand. "Thank you for telling me."

Mary smiled and leaned over to kiss Molly's forehead. "There's one more thing Molly," Mary began carefully. "Have you ever heard of knotting?"

* * *

Coming up...Molly's full blown heat cycle and Sherlock's seduction...plus more vampire naughtiness :)

Show me some love :)


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** Okay, so I promised seduction for this one...but I kind of sorta had another idea pop into my head due to a dream that I had last night :) I think this chapter is cute for the most part and you will enjoy it anyways...the seduction will come, I promise, just not this chappie. There is sex talk however :)

**Warnings:** Sex talk, adult situations, a not so nice scene at the end of the chapter, rough sex...

**I wasn't going to post another chapter so soon, but since a certain reviewer Shayran16 asked so nicely...this is for you babe :)**

**Also I want to take the time to personally thank my reviewers:** The realLkc, Sunneshine123, razzle-dazzle1606, ImCalleeWeasley, LovingCurlyBlackHair, julyheat, Katdemon1895, Estry, LadyK1138, TDHIXIXI, Cordelia123456, MoniMcCoy, zzi, NiceNipps, Empress of Verace, EndlessDelanaObsessedDesire, Believerof manythings, 4May, Cyprus1967, The Key to Knowledge, Shayran16, Justmandy0811, Grimmhetwholockian, MizJoely, PnikLady410, Mr. Invincible, annieharp84,patemalah21, wordgirl75, bryttemystre, TimeReviwer( authors waves at her pal), All-Day-Anime, PoodleWarriors, LMP Collective, Freeway Girl (authors waves at her friend), not for one second, Rocling the redhead (author waves at the woman she frequently bounces ideas off of), Renaissancebooklover1808, glitterlove, cumberkhan, Iamsherlocked1223, Mrs. Harrison Holmes, and the MANY guest reviewers.

**Okay, so I think it is safe to say that rock = you all...hence you all rock and are amazing and this author loves you and tosses you cupcakes and naked Ben's :)**

* * *

John walked from the bedroom and shut the door. He was met by Sherlock. "How is she," Sherlock asked.

"What do you think," John snapped. "She's miserable. I have given her another hypo which should help the effects. This is her very first heat and she does not need you making this any harder on her Sherlock."

"How do you think I feel," Sherlock growled. "Everywhere I go in this house I can smell her. She smells so delicious that I can almost taste her. Please let me go in there John. I could make this so much better for her."

"No Sherlock," John sighed. "Try to look past your own needs and think of her for a moment. She's never experienced anything like this before. She didn't even know until two days ago that this was going to happen to her. She's alone and a little scared. She's mortified by this, even though it is perfectly natural. She's so aroused she could never make a clear, concise decision about whether or not she wants to mate with anyone. She'd say yes to anyone who walked in the room because she is so bloody miserable."

Sherlock grinned. "I could take all of that away…she would feel better instantly and her heat would pass much quicker."

"Did you not hear what I said? Sherlock, you're not even in your right mind at the moment. Your body is reacting to hers. You're hornier than ten thousand school boys right now. If you went in there and took advantage of her now, you'd feel better, but how would you feel later? You have feelings for her whether you are willing to admit them or not and your wolf makes no secret about how he feels for her. She would be humiliated and you would feel like a proper ass for it."

"Why should she feel humiliated," Sherlock sighed. "Why are women so ridiculous about sex? It is a perfectly natural thing to engage in. It's biology to want to have sex. Everyone likes to have sex…"

"You used to not," John interrupted quickly.

Sherlock glared at him. "That's before I broadened my mind and discovered how very delightful pleasures of the flesh are. Now stop interrupting me and listen," he snapped. "I just want to…"

John held up his hand. "I don't care what you have to say. Leave her alone Sherlock. I can give you a shot also to make it better for you or you could always go into London and find an Omega that would be happy to serve as your mate for the time being." He shoved passed Sherlock and walked into the living room. Sherlock watched him go before turning back and staring at the door.

He put his hands on the door and pressed his body against it and inhaled deeply. His mouth watered and his eyes darkened with lust. His cock throbbed painfully in his trousers. He bit his lip as he argued with himself. He knew that she was not in her right mind, but neither was he. He didn't see what the big deal was, all he wanted to do was to go in there and make her feel good.

_Do not take advantage of her_…the wolf hissed within him. _Reign in your lust…_

_You are just as miserable as I am_… Sherlock snapped back to the wolf.

_Yes, but I do not want her to regret our mating which she might should she not be able to think clearly…_

Sherlock growled and slammed his fist against the door. _Why should she regret it…_

_Because she is a beautiful young woman who desires love, not just biology, boy_…the wolf growled. _She is like all young women who dream of love and acceptance. She looks for the one who will not only desire her body, but also her mind, spirit, and heart. You are not yet ready to accept the responsibility of this. You feel for her, yet you are too afraid to show her. You are afraid to make yourself vulnerable, so you are cold to her. If you went in there now and we made love to her, how would you treat her when the heat passed? With cold indifference or would you allow your heart to speak for you…_

Sherlock growled again in frustration because he knew his wolf was right, but at the moment, his body did not care. This time, he spoke aloud to the wolf. "I can do other things to make her feel better than actually mate her," he said opening the door while ignoring the angry snarl of his wolf within him.

_You will regret this Sherlock Holmes and you have no one to blame but yourself_…the wolf hissed.

Sherlock ignored the wolf and stepped into the room. He was nearly knocked over by the smell of her arousal. The musky scent was tantalizing and this time, he could taste her in the air. He walked over to the bed and looked down at her. John had given her a medication with a sedative and although she slept, she was not at peace.

Her body was burning up with a sheen of sweat coating her flushed skin. Her cotton nightgown did nothing to cover her. Her eyes were closed, but her brow was creased with her discomfort. She mumbled softly, but he could not make out what she was saying. She clutched at the sheets in her sleep, her fists opening and closing into tight balls. She had kicked the sheet over her legs and she clenched and unclenched them together on her aching core. In her movements, she had worked her gown past her thighs and he could see the glistening moisture of her arousal. Her sheets were wet with her sweat and her arousal.

Her breasts were swollen and her nipples rock hard. He watched them hungrily as they rose with her respiration. He had just begun to reach out and touch her arm to wake her when the door was opened and Mary walked in.

"Sherlock," she shrieked. "Get out of here!"

He whirled around and growled at her in warning. Mary rolled her eyes. "Oh please, I've dealt with a horny alphas before. I'm married to one remember."

"Yes, but you have never dealt with a wolf…" Sherlock sneered.

Mary shook her head. "Yes and I happen to know that your bark is worse than your bite," she said moving past him and sitting the bag down that she carried. She turned around and looked at him. "Get out Sherlock."

His expression changed from fierce to petulant. "But I can help her," he whined.

"Oh bother your help Sherlock Holmes! You want to help yourself, that what it is," she said pushing him towards the door. "Believe me, when this is all over, you will thank John and me for stopping the two of you."

Sherlock's face became pained and she took pity on him. She placed her hands on either side of his face affectionately and pulled him down to her eye level. "Sherlock I know that you are in pain. I know that you feel as if you were about to explode and it does not help that the girl you fancy…

"I don't fancy her…" he hissed.

"Yes you do, now hush," Mary admonished. "I know it does not help that the girl you do fancy is in heat, but this is not the time to try and mate with her. Go into the city and find someone who can help you feel better. Go to that woman you have gone to in the past…what's her name, Irene? I know she is an alpha also and that it not your preference, but at least you could get some peace."

"I just want to taste her," he whined.

"I'm sure you do, along with everything else that you want to do, but that is not going to happen. Now get out and go into the city."

Sherlock groaned and pressed his forehead to Mary's. She stroked his cheek and ran her hand through his hair ruffling it. "Sherlock this is the best thing for both of you. You do not want her to do something that she will regret later and if you do this to her now, she will regret it, trust me. I am the one who gave her "the talk", alright. I know what is in her heart."

He sighed and nodded. He placed a kiss on Mary's cheek, turned, and left. When he closed the door, she grinned and laughed softly. "He is such a child," she said affectionately.

* * *

Sebastian watched Irene's head as it bobbed over his cock. She grazed her elongated canines over his cock as she sucked. It did not take him long to become undone and he exploded in her mouth. She swallowed every drop of him. She winced when he took hold of her hair and jerked her head back.

He grinned and leaned over, kissing her roughly. "Not a drop spilled, good girl," he said. He stood and pulled her up by her hair, dragging her across the room and shoving her face first onto the bed.

She giggled. "Have I been a bad girl," she teased. She was rewarded with a very hard slap on her bare backside. She yelped at the strength of his slap. "I am not used to being submissive you know," she reminded him. "As a professional dominatrix and an alpha, it goes against my nature."

He smiled dangerously. "I could care less what you do in your own time and your biology as an alpha means nothing to me. When you are with me, you are mine. I own you and will do with you what I please," he said slapping her bare backside even harder to prove his point. She winced, but did not move.

He lifted her hips to a more comfortable position for himself and entered her roughly, not bothering to make her ready for his intrusion. She cried out as her inner walls attempted to stretch to accommodate him. His pace was anything but gentle, but it did not take long for her body to respond to him. Soon she was moaning and pressing back against him as he pounded into her.

As he fucked her, she looked back at him. "You…ooh…haven't…forgotten…ooh…your promise…" she gasped with each thrust.

He laughed as he thrust into her. "You are thinking of that dog while I fuck you. I don't know whether to pity you or be angry with you."

"You…promised…" she gasped out against his rough treatment of her.

"No I haven't forgotten," he said, lifting her hips higher and slamming into her. "You lead me to the girl and I will make sure the mangy wolf is yours…" He gave her another particularly deep and powerful thrust before grunting as he came inside of her. He did not bother with making her orgasm as he emptied his cock into her. When he was done, he shoved her flat onto her stomach as he pulled out of her and stood up from the bed.

"I cannot imagine what attracts you to that mutt," Sebastian spat as he zipped himself up. "His kind is an abomination on the planet."

"Why do you desire such a witless creature like Molly Hooper," she asked rolling onto her back to look at him. "I suppose we cannot help what we want."

"He will never love you," Sebastian said smiling cruelly. "From what I have heard, Molly holds his heart, though he would never admit it."

Irene swallowed hard, blinking back the tears in her eyes. "I can make him forget her when you take her away."

Sebastian laughed. "Women are such pathetic creatures. Always think they can save or change a man," he sneered. He reached down and grabbed her ankle, jerking her of the bed and onto the floor. He dragged her across the room. "You know, my father would have you burned alive if he knew that you wanted to mix your vampire blood with that of a werewolf."

He stopped walking and reached down, jerking her up by her arms. "And if you ever betray me to that dog," he spat. "I will hand you over to my father myself, do you understand."

She trembled in his hold and nodded. "Yes, I understand."

"Does Sherlock even know what you are? Does he know that you are a vampire," he asked sitting down on the sofa.

"No, I've never told him," she said looking away. "I was afraid that he would spurn me."

Sebastian laughed again. "He will spurn you in the end anyways, no matter what you are because he does not love or want you. My God, does he even like you. He only comes to you when he can't find an Omega to funnel his cock. He'd even rather have a beta over you," he said laughing. "It is quite pathetic Irene."

She could not stop the few tears that rolled down her cheeks at his cruel words. He sighed when he noticed them. "Oh God, don't start sniveling Irene. I was only teasing you. After all, I want you," he said jerking her over his lap. "However, I can't have you thinking about another man when I am fucking you, so I'm afraid that I'm going to have to punish you.

She flinched when he reached over and grabbed the wooden hairbrush from the table. She closed her eyes and braced herself as the tears ran freely down her cheeks.

* * *

Irene pulled the robe over her body and watched Sebastian prepare to leave. She winced in pain when she sat down on the sofa. She chewed her bottom lip, wondering if she should risk his anger by asking him this, but she did anyways. "Seb…you're not going to hurt Molly are you," she asked. "You…you won't treat her like you treat me will you?"

Sebastian turned and looked at her with an unreadable expression. "Why should you care how I treat her?"

"She's not like me…she's not a woman of the world Seb, if you are too cruel to her, you could damage her."

Sebastian's brow creased. "Again, I'm not sure why you'd care what I plan to do with her, but no, I won't be too cruel to her. She will be my wife and the mother of my children. I might occasionally punish her should she displease me," he said coming to where Irene sat. He cupped her chin gently and caressed her cheek with his finger. "But nothing like what we do here. That's what you are for. You're my outlet for a stressful week. I won't fuck and whip her…that's only for you, my pet," he said kissing her in mock tenderness on the lips.

He let her go and walked to the door. "Make sure you give yourself a few hours to recover before the dog comes to see you. He might have some questions about all those bruises," he said grinning wickedly as he turned and walked out the door.

Irene stood when he left and walked over to her dresser. She looked at herself in the mirror, brushing her hair back away from her face. Slowly, she traced the bruise on her cheek with her finger as her eyes filled with tears again. In a fit of anger and self-loathing, she snarled and smashed her fist into the glass, smashing it to pieces and slicing her hand.

She pulled her fist back and watched the blood trickle down before licking the wound and turning away from her broken reflection.

* * *

Up next: Molly's intro to sex toys, seduction, and vampire/werewolf mayhem!

**HUGS!**


	9. Chapter 9

**You guys are amazing! And since you are so amazing, here's another chapter! Love you all and thank you for making this story so special to me and thank you for your support and encouragement!**

**WARNING:** LOADS OF SEX in this one...sex toys and talk of how they are used...in EVERY possible way...

* * *

Sherlock started to knock on the door when he heard a noise from inside. He smirked, Irene apparently had a client. He felt along the top of the door for the extra key she had told him about and let himself into the large flat. He went into the dining room and made himself comfortable as he waited for her.

To be honest, he did not want to have to come to Irene. He disliked being with other alphas, but having Molly in heat in his house was driving him insane. His cock felt as if it would split right down the middle if he did not get it buried deep within a woman as soon as possible.

But it wasn't only Irene being an alpha that bothered him. He couldn't help but feeling that she felt more for him. He liked Irene just fine, but he by no means had any deeper feelings for her. He found her beautiful, clever, and he enjoyed her company, but there would never be anything more than friendship between them.

He chuckled. Did he even have friends? He had people that he tolerated and sometimes like to talk to. He supposed John was his friend, his best friend actually. And he quite liked Mary. He had even become fond of Billy and he did like Lestrade.

He winced when his felt his cock pulsate. He chewed his lip thinking that he was going to have to interrupt her session and cut it short if she did not hurry up, but he was saved the trouble when the door to her studio opened and she shoved a man forcefully out of the room and to his knees.

She lifted the crop high in the air and delivered a punishing blow to the man's backside. "Now are you going to be a good boy for your wife this week, David," Irene asked.

"Yes mistress…I swear, I'll be a good boy," he pleaded.

She whacked his backside again and turned to look behind her. "Really Charlotte, you must learn to be more firm with him yourself. What would you do if I retired," Irene asked frowning. "Sometimes you make me want to put _you_ over my knee."

Charlotte stepped from the room and looked down at her husband. "I just can't bring myself to do it, Lady Irene. I know my husband enjoys it and quite often needs it…but it's just not my personality to punish."

Irene shook her head. "Get up and get dressed David," she sighed. Irene looked up when she heard Sherlock clear his throat. "Oh Sherlock…what are you doing here?"

She peered closer at him and sniffed at the air. "Oh… I see. I can smell her on you. Well go on inside and wait for me."

Sherlock stood and approached her. He smirked down at her. "Do not command me Irene," he said.

She smiled. "You came here to see me Sherlock; I am the only alpha here."

"We will see about that when I have you squirming underneath me."

She glared at him. "Do not say things like that in front of my clients Sherlock," she grabbed his chin. "I am mistress here."

He grabbed her wrist and squeezed. She made no acknowledgment of pain except for the flash in her eyes. "You are not my mistress _Lady_ Irene," he said releasing her and stepping into the room.

Irene frowned. "Blasted male alphas…they are so much more obnoxious than female alphas."

Charlotte laughed. "That is the pot calling the kettle black Irene, you are as obnoxious as he is."

Irene narrowed her eyes and swatted Charlotte on her bum with the crop. Charlotte yelped and rubbed her bum.

"Do not make me discipline you in front of you submissive husband. It would undermine your authority dearest Charlotte."

Charlotte stopped rubbing her backside and grinned. "You always were too serious Irene, even at Uni."

Irene laughed and kissed her friend on the cheek. "I will call you for lunch," she said.

Charlotte nodded and when her husband had finished dressing, they both left. Irene walked into her studio.

"You reek of an Omega's heat," Irene said. "She smells divine. Why do you come to me instead of burying yourself inside of her?"

Sherlock sighed. "Because it is her first heat and it was a bit of a shock to her. I don't think she is ready to mate and be knotted."

Irene blinked. "Good heavens, how does one not know that one is an Omega?"

"Molly's father never told her and she's never had symptoms before," Sherlock said staring at Irene hungrily.

Irene laughed. "Little Molly Hooper is an Omega? Poor dear…you should have brought her to see me. I could've have taught her a few things."

Sherlock's eyes narrowed. "If anyone is going to teach her anything, it is going to be me."

Irene tried to mask the pain she felt at his words. She quickly looked away. "Pity…she is such a pretty little thing. I would have loved to taste her."

"Enough talk…" Sherlock growled. "I am in pain Irene…I need to…"

"Fuck me," she said coldly, but turned away from him quickly when she realized how angry she sounded.

"Are you alright," he asked suddenly.

She forced a smile on her face and turned to him. "Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"

He walked towards her. "You are lying Irene."

"Why do you care? You just need a fuck. Take your clothes of and get on the bed," she said.

"You take your clothes off and lay down. I will be on top," he said.

"You need me remember. I am the master here. I will ride you," she snapped.

He grinned. "I am stronger than you Irene and I am the stronger alpha. I think your forget your place."

She looked away suddenly. "Do you really need sex Sherlock? Couldn't I just give you oral?"

He blinked. "You don't want too?"

"I'm tired. I've had several clients today. All you need is to cum, what difference does it make how you do so?"

Sherlock frowned. "But I want to be inside of you."

She nodded and sighed. "Alright," she said removing her clothing as he watched her with a confused expression.

She moved past him and climbed onto the bed, getting on all fours and presenting herself to him. He stared at her for a moment before climbing onto the bed behind her. He grasped her hips and started to turn her onto her back.

"No," she said. "This is fine."

"I want to look at you," Sherlock said. "I don't want to see the back of your head Irene. I like to see a woman's face when I bring her pleasure."

Irene struggled to remain composed. Seeing him tore at her heart and hearing that Molly, the woman he already wanted, was an Omega also caused her heart even more pain. It brought back Sebastian's words to her earlier that morning and played over and over in her head like a broken radio…

_You're pathetic Irene…_

_He doesn't even like you…_

_He comes to you out of desperation…_

_He'd even rather have a beta than you…_

"It's this or nothing Sherlock," she said forcing her voice not to tremble.

Sherlock grabbed her hips and forcefully put her on her back. "What the devil is wrong with you," he asked. "We were just playing with another over who would be master this time and then you just give in and submit to me…what is wrong?"

"Nothing damn you, just hurry up and fuck me," she snapped.

"Fine," he bit out. Reaching down in between her legs to stroke her. She flinched when he touched her center and winced. He frowned and leaned back. He took hold of her thighs and pushed her legs wider apart. When she realized what he meant o do, she tried to wiggle away from him.

He easily held her in place and put his face in between her legs, peering closely at her sex. He touched the outer part of her sex. "Who has hurt you," he asked.

"What," she gasped softly. The bruises that Sebastian had put on her body that morning had long healed, but her vagina, being more delicate required more time to heal.

"I said who has hurt you," he asked again.

"No one has hurt me," she said. "I have clients that like rough sex."

Sherlock glared. "You are not a whore Irene; you do not sleep with your clients."

Tears welled in her eyes. "I sleep with you don't I," she snapped.

"I am not a bloody client," he snapped. "I am your friend. Now who in the hell has hurt you? Were you forced Irene?"

"No Sherlock, I wanted it," she snapped. "Now please, can we just do this?"

"No we can't. You're hurt and I am not going to damage you anymore," he shouted at her, rolling off her. He stood up from the bed and grabbed her robe from the back of the chair. He wrapped it around her when she sat up.

"I want to know who did this. Tell me now or I will report a sexual assault to Lestrade," he said.

No," she shouted, her eyes wide with fear. "You don't understand. He is a client and this is how we play. He doesn't mean to be so rough, but sometimes…"

"You submit to him," Sherlock asked disbelieving.

She climbed of the bed and stood in front of him, looking up at him pleadingly. "Sherlock please don't ask me anymore questions. He is a high profile client and cannot be connected to a scandal. I swear I will tell him to be more careful next time, just please…let me handle this."

"Fine," he bit out. "But if I come back here again and see you hurt in this way…you will tell me who did this to you…do you understand?"

She swallowed hard and nodded. "Yes Sherlock," she said dropping to her knees.

"No Irene, you don't have too," he said reaching out to grab her hands as she unbuttoned his pants.

"It's okay Sherlock, I want to," she said softly as she slid his pants past his hips.

He groaned his eyes and head rolling back as she took him in her mouth.

* * *

"Molly," Mary said softly, touching Molly's creased brow. "Wake up…I have some things for you."

Molly's eyes fluttered open and she looked at Mary. Her eyes filled with tears. "Mary I can't stand this…my whole body is one fire," she cried, squeezing her legs together in attempt to lessen the pressure she felt there.

Mary brushed the slick hair from her forehead. "Oh I know Molly and I'm so sorry," she said.

"Where is Sherlock…" Molly said gasping as she felt another spurt of wetness coat her inner thighs. "Please…I need something…anything…he can have me…"

"No Molly, you don't mean that," Mary said. "I have something to help you with this. You need to orgasm…that's what is making this so hard on you." Mary slid her arm under Molly and helped her to sit up.

"Oh…" Molly gasped as she sat up and felt the pressure from the firm mattress under her. "Oh God…please…"

"John," Mary shouted. "John come in here…"

The door opened and John entered with a hypo. When Molly saw John, her pupils dilated and she licked her lips.

Mary looked at her and shook her head pityingly. Molly looked at Mary as more tears filled her eyes. "I'm so sorry Mary," she whispered. "But I want him…"

Mary nodded. "I know you do…you'd want any alpha that came into the room with you. Don't feel bad Molly, it's just your biology responding to him."

John sat down beside Molly and took her wrist, checking her pulse. Molly leaned into him and moaned softly. "Alright Molly, this should help you. It's a bit stronger than the ones I've been giving you, but you are in your full heat cycle now," he said.

Molly reached out and ran her hands over John's chest. He allowed her to do it as it seemed to soothe her. Mary ran her hands up and down Molly's arms trying to comfort her and let her know that she was not angry at Molly's desire for John.

John took hold of Molly's arm and pulled her closer so that he could inject her. Molly wet her lips and squeezed her legs together, putting more pressure on her clit. Having him this close aroused her even more, her clit throbbing painfully. She moved her lower body against the mattress and squeezed her legs again.

Mary leaned over to Molly and whispered to her. "Look at him Molly, look at his large hands. Inhale his male scent…imagine how it would feel if he touched you right now…"

Molly's moaned and chewed her lips, squeezing her legs again this time putting enough pressure on her clit. Molly shuddered and cried out softly as the orgasm moved through her.

"Better Molly," Mary asked gently.

Molly nodded with her eyes closed moaning softly, squeezing her legs again making her body shudder once more with another orgasm.

Mary motioned for John to follow her out of the room. "Sorry about that John, but she needed some relief."

John smiled. "It's alright. I don't mind having a pretty girl thinking about me when she orgasms," he said grinning cheekily.

She laughed. "Alphas are such vain creatures," she said kissing him.

John sighed. "I can smell her heat all the way from the outside. Thank God she is in the full force of it now. Hopefully it will pass soon, poor girl."

"I bought her some toys."

John grinned. "Did you now," he asked.

Mary nodded, "Some of my favorites," she said wetting her lips. "I'm not in heat, but I wouldn't mind to be reminded who I belong to later on."

He grabbed her to him, kissing her roughly. "You can count on it, my love," he whispered hotly in her ear.

Mary watched him go before going back into the bedroom with Molly. Mary went to the dresser and picked up the bag she had brought for Molly the day before. She moved to the bed and sat down beside her. Molly was crying. "I am so sorry Mary…I don't mean to want John…"

Mary kissed her forehead. "Molly its okay…you can't help it, really you can't. Now stop crying and look at me. I have some things for you. I want to tell you what to do with them."

Molly wiped at her eyes and looked at the bag. Mary pulled out a small object, silver in color with a long cord.

"This Molly, is my absolute favorite….it is sheer bliss and it is named for its shape. It's called a silver bullet. It has five settings, each one that will take you to several different levels of heaven in a matter of moments," Mary said handing it to her. "I once spent an entire heat cycle with this inside of my underwear pressed strategically against me."

"What do I do with it, "Molly asked turning it over in her hand to look at it.

"Well, you can do different things with it. You can massage various places on your body with it. You can massage your nipples…makes them hard as a rock…" Mary said grinning. "Or you can put it inside of your vagina or anus…"

"Ew…" Molly said giggling.

Mary ginned. "Don't knock it till you try it dear," she said chewing her lip remembering a specific heat cycle that she went through with John. "But most women use it strictly for clitoral stimulation. It is amazing Molly…you can have multiple orgasms with this little thing. It vibrates quietly also so that you can take it with you anywhere, quite literally."

Molly chewed on her lip and smiled as she stared at it. Mary pulled another item from the bag. "Now this is just your basic vibrator. You can give yourself a stress release massage or a sensual massage, doesn't matter. It has several settings. Since it's longer and thicker, you could try putting it inside of you, just to see how it would feel to have something in you. But be careful with it…you certainly don't want to lose your virginity to a piece of plastic. You can use this on your clit, vagina, or anus…anywhere"

Molly nodded and took the vibrator from Mary. She watched as Mary reached into the bad and pulled out the last thing. Molly's eyes opened wide as she looked at the cock and balls in Mary's hand.

"This is a dildo with the balls Molly, touch it," Mary said. Molly did as she was told. "It's sturdy enough for you to ride, or it has a suction cup. You can stick it on the wall and use it from behind. This is more of an advanced toy, but you get the idea."

Molly nodded and took it from her, wrapping her small hand around it. "Have you ever given a blow job Molly?"

Molly shook her head and Mary could see the blush behind her flushed skin. Mary smiled. "This would be a good thing to practice on," Mary said. "Now, this isn't as thick and long as Sherlock, should you ever mate with him, but it's enough for what you'll need it for."

Molly looked at Irene. "Could you…maybe go so I could try the silver thing," she asked softly.

"Of course," Mary said. She leaned over and kissed Molly's cheek. "If you have any questions, call me."

Molly nodded and watched Mary leave. She picked the silver bullet up in her hands, lay back on the pillow, and placed it against her clit.

* * *

**Up next...Sherlock comes home and stumbles into Molly's room...which is actually his, but whatever :)**

**Hugs and much love! Show me some love!**

**PS Once we get past this heat thing...more vampire and werewolf drama!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: YOU GUYS ARE SO WONDERFUL AND GOOD TO ME! I am still blown away by the repsonse of this little ficlet...it means so much to me that you all are enjoying this! MUCH LOVE to all of you!**

**Warning: Sexy times :)**

* * *

The black wolf stopped running when he reached the clearing where his house stood. As he walked towards his front porch, his form shifted and in the place of a four legged wolf stood a two legged nude man. Sherlock took another step towards home when he was nearly knocked over by the mouth watering scent that lingered in the air. He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes, a small smile forming on his face.

Today was Molly's twenty first birthday. She was in the height of her heat cycle. Although his visit with Irene had helped sedate his lust, already his cock was hardening as the musky scent teased his nostrils. He stepped onto his porch where he was met by a glaring John who had come outside.

"Get that ridiculous grin from your face Sherlock, "John said. "Molly is asleep and I intend for her to stay that way. She shouldn't be in heat for more than another day."

Sherlock grinned cheekily and opened his mouth to speak, but closed it and looked at John shrewdly. "How do you know her heat is almost over," he asked. "It couldn't be almost over, unless some of the pheromones and hormones had been dispelled in some way."

John smirked. "Mary and I took care of her."

Sherlock narrowed his eyes, a low growl of warning emitting from his throat. "What do you mean _YOU_ and Mary took care of her John," he snapped.

John's smirk widened. "Don't you growl at me you big scruffy flea motel," he said. "I meant that I gave her hypos while Mary gave her other things to help with her heat."

"What things," Sherlock snapped. "And I do not have fleas," he sniffed.

"Yes you do," John teased. "Why don't you come inside and put some bloody clothes on. I don't want to see that thing standing up and saluting me."

He turned and walked inside and Sherlock followed him. "And please try to be respectful to Molly's condition. Her father is coming to visit her for her birthday tomorrow evening," John added.

"How do you know that," Sherlock asked.

"Because your brother called me."

"Why did he call you and not me," Sherlock asked frowning.

"He calls me all the time Sherlock, we just don't tell you about it," John said.

Sherlock glared at John. "Why should he call you all the time," he sniffed. "Never mind, who the hell cares? Nosey is what he is. Now, what were you talking about when you said Mary had gotten Molly some things?"

"Woman things, now shut up and put some damn clothes on," John snapped. "Oh and Sherlock, leave Molly alone or I will hypo you with enough sedatives to knock out a baby elephant. You'll be drooling for Sir Malcoms' visit tomorrow."

"You're not the boss of me," Sherlock fumed.

"Sherlock clothes, now," John said as he left Sherlock standing alone and naked in the living room.

Sherlock waited until John had rounded the corner before sticking his tongue out. He turned in the opposite direction and walked down the hall towards his bedroom. The musky scent of Molly was overwhelming. When he got to his bedroom door, he placed his hands on the door and pressed his cheek against the door.

His left hand moved down the door to the door knob.

_Don't…_the wolf hissed.

_I just want to see her…_Sherlock argued turning the knob and slowly opening the door.

The room was dark with only a sliver of moonlight coming in through the window underneath the curtain. He closed the door behind him and walked over to the bed, being careful not to wake her. The air in the room was heavy with the smell of her arousal and her juices.

He looked down at her sleeping form, his wolfish eyes making it easy for him to see her. She lay on her back, her head to the side, cheek pressed against the pillow. Her hair was splayed around her in a picturesque way. He could hear the soft sounds of her breathing and her lips were slighted parted. The gown she wore was white and cotton, it clung to her in all the right places. She had kicked the sheet off her and her gown was barely covering her thighs. Her legs were slightly parted.

He watched her sleep and noted that though she still stirred, she was much more peaceful that she had been earlier in the day. His curiosity got the better of him so he ignored his aching, rock hard cock. And instead of leaving the room to get away from what was tormenting him; he wanted to know exactly what Mary had brought Molly.

John had said woman things…we what kind of woman things, Sherlock wondered.

Quietly, he opened the drawer beside the bed and grinned. He reached in and pulled out the vibrator. He looked at it, holding it out in front of him before pulling under his nose and inhaling.

"So you didn't want to try this one, Molly," Sherlock whispered softly. He put the vibrator back in the drawer and looked down at Molly. He gently traced the curve of her cheek and she instantly responded to his touch in her sleep. She turned her head towards his hand and mumbled something softly. He caressed her cheek gently.

He turned his attention back to the drawer. "Good Lord," he said softly, pulling the cock and balls out and holding it up. "Not really for a beginner is it, Mary," he said pulling it to his nose and inhaling. "Nope, didn't think so. Smart girl Molly…I don't imagine this would have been very comfortable." He put it back in the drawer and looked to see if there was anything else. Seeing that there wasn't, he closed the drawer.

"So what did you use Molly, these sheets are soaked…you had to have had something…"he said quietly. He walked to the other side of the bed and grinned when it caught his eye. The moonlight hit the silver, illuminating it in the darkness. He reached out and took it from beside her thigh. "Good choice Mary," he whispered inhaling the small silver vibrator. "Oh yes…that's nice…very nice…"

_Have some respect…_The wolf snapped.

_I mean no disrespect…it smells divine…absolutely scrumptious…_

_She would be mortified if she knew…_the wolf hissed.

_She doesn't, she is asleep. John drugged her…_ Sherlock argued with his wolf.

_Put it back and get out before she wakes up… _the wolf growled.

Molly moaned softly and turned her head towards Sherlock. She slowly opened her eyes and he quickly dropped the silver bullet to the floor so that she would not be embarrassed.

"Sherlock…"she said groggily. "I don't feel well…you shouldn't be in here…"

Sherlock dropped to his knees beside the bed, the warnings of his wolf, John, and Mary were all forgotten the moment he heard Molly's soft voice. His lust came back in full force along with the throbbing of his hard cock.

"Why can't I be here Molly," he asked reaching out to stroke her hair. The moment his hand made contact with her skin, she moaned and goose pimples broke out over her skin.

"Sherlock…"she sighed and pressed her face against his hand.

"You are so beautiful…"he whispered.

She turned her body towards his with her brow creased. "I don't want to feel like this…it's horrible…and I feel ashamed by it…" she whispered in a small voice as tears filled her eyes. "I just want this feeling to go away…"

It's as if she had thrown cold water all over him. Along with the lust he felt for her, he was consumed with a desire to comfort her.

"There is no shame in being an Omega Molly; it's a perfectly natural thing that you are experiencing. It is just more difficult for you because you do not yet have a mate," he said gently, caressing her cheek.

"You want me don't you…" she asked.

He nodded. "Very much Molly. I am a un bonded alpha; I cannot help but respond to you."

She shook her head. "You see, this is wrong Sherlock…people shouldn't be drawn to one another just because their bodies are out of control. You wouldn't want me if I weren't in heat…"

_Tell her she's wrong…_the wolf demanded.

Sherlock swallowed hard, but said nothing. Molly turned away from him and moaned miserably, rubbing her legs together. Sherlock's pupils dilated and he wet his lips.

_Tell her how you feel…_the wolf hissed. _Comfort her, tell her she is wrong, that you would want her whether she is in heat or not…tell her the truth Sherlock…_

"Molly…" Sherlock began, but he just could not make himself say the words…he could not tell her that he cared about her, that he felt things for her that frightened him and made him feel vulnerable.

"Sherlock please…Oh God…I can't stand it…please…you can have me…" she pleaded.

He could feel every nerve ending on his body burning for her. She had just told him what he longed to hear. His cock throbbed painfully as if it were about to burst. His respiration increased tenfold and his eyes were black with his desire for her, but buried beneath his lust, speaking to him just loud enough to give him pause, was his heart.

_She doesn't know what she's saying…she's miserable and would say anything to make the heat go away…_

"Sherlock please…" she pleaded spreading her legs and moving against the mattress.

"Fuck…"he hissed, pulling himself away from the bed. His hands clenched and unclenched. He took several steadying breaths as he listened to her moan and plead. He could smell the fresh spurts of wetness coating her thighs.

"Oh Sherlock…please fuck me…please take me…make me yours, even for tonight…please…so wet…" she moaned. "So wet for you…"

He turned back to her and dropped back down to the floor. He grabbed her hand. "Molly look at me," he said.

She turned to look at him and licked her lips. "Sherlock…"

"No listen to me," he said. "Try very hard to understand what I am saying to you…if I took you now when you're like this, you would regret it and…"

"No I wouldn't I swear," she said reaching out for him. "Please…please I want you so bad. Please make me yours…"

Sherlock grit his teeth. "Believe me Molly there is nothing that I would like to do more than make you mine, but I can't…not like this…"

She smiled and bit her bottom lip. "But you want me…" she said softly. " I know you do. You're so hard for me right now you could explode…I know you're in pain because I am…we could help each other…"

"I…Molly…listen to me…" he said.

Tears welled in her eyes. "I don't care if I'd regret it! Do you understand? I am begging you, please! Anything is better than this."

"You don't know what you're saying. I won't take your virginity…not like this…" he said. She began to interrupt him, but he put his finger to her lips. "But…I can do something else for you. And it would give me pleasure also."

She nodded. "Please Sherlock…anything…I'd let you do anything to me that you wanted…anything Sherlock…I am yours…"

He groaned and bit the inside of his cheek as his cock exploded. Three large spurts of his hot cum hit the side of the mattress. He dropped his forehead against the mattress and tried to control his breathing and reign in his desire. His cock jerked on its own as it emptied itself. He had never had an orgasm just by what someone had said to him before, but the way he felt for her…the need and hunger that he had for her and her telling him that he could do whatever he wanted to her…it was too much.

"Sherlock are you alright," she asked reaching out and running her hands through his hair. He caught her wrist and growled low in his throat. Before Molly realized that he had even moved, he was on top of her, straddling her, holding her wrists above her head. He stared down at her and she smiled, running her tongue along her bottom lip.

He leaned down and kissed her, crushing her lips with his own. His ran his tongue along her bottom lip, trying t coax her to part her lips. He was not disappointed in her response. She parted her lips and sighed into his mouth as his tongue swept into her mouth. He kissed her deeply, stealing her very breath from her until he pulled away suddenly. He let go of her wrists and she reached out for him, thinking he was going to leave. He caught her hands and entwined his fingers with hers, leaning over her to kiss her nose.

"You will enjoy this Molly…" he whispered against her mouth. "And you will feel so much better."

He scooted backward down the length of her body and the bed, climbing onto the floor. He knelt down at the end of the bed. He grasped her ankles and pulled her forward, placing her legs over his shoulders as he did so.

Inhaling her delicious scent, he parted her folds gently with his fingers. She was dripping wet and he could not wait to taste her. He tested the waters by flicking his tongue over her clit. She shrieked and jerked her body. He closed his mouth over her engorged clit and sucked hard. She came instantly, crying out and convulsing.

He did not wait for her body to come down from its high before he delved in full force. He lapped at her, sucking and licking her clit. She bucked into his face, clawing at the bed. He grabbed her wrists and held them down against the mattress as he feasted. Her heals dug into the small of his back as she shuddered against his face, screaming his name as she came again.

He nosily licked and sucked; enjoying her moans and cries as much as he did her taste. Over and over she came. Orgasm after orgasm ripped through her body. When one would end another would take its place. It was so good, tears streamed down her cheeks.

It did not matter how hard she bucked or convulsed against him, he did not stop. He sucked, licked, and lapped at her with unyielding vigor.

"Oh…My…God…" she gasped. "Sher…don't stop…sooooo good…please don't stop…."

He answered her by suckling her clit into his mouth and twirling the swollen nub around with his tongue mercilessly.

Sherlock would spend the next two hours on his knees with his face comfortably nestled in between Molly's thighs while she spent the next two hours shuddering and convulsing, screaming his name over and over.

* * *

**Whew...glad that's done, lol...**

**Next, the afternath, John's reaction, and papa vampire's visit.**

**Hope you all enjoyed! Hugs and kisses!**

**PS...I've gotten a few reviews and a few pm's from folks concerned for Irene...I can't say that she's out of the woods yet with Sebastian...but things will begin to look up for her.**


	11. Chapter 11

**So there's a lot going on in this chapter...**

**And as always, you guys are the best! I appreciate all of you!**

**AN: So many of you have mentioned how adorable you think Sherlock is when he's a bit childish. I think it's a good time to bring up something about his character regarding that. I am SO glad you think it's cute, but it is also fitting. Sherlock is about 28 or 29 in this, but since he is a werewolf, he has a MUCH longer life span. So though his body is fully developed and matured and HIS WOLF is mature...he still has some matruing to do. In the grand scheme of things, Sherlock is little more than a boy in his mindset when you think that he will live several centuries...kind of like elves, you know.**

**Mycroft is several decades older than him, so that is why he is so much wiser that Sherlock. So hope that helps understanding him more...because he is going to be a immature brat several more times within this fic :)**

* * *

Molly's eyes slowly fluttered open as she awoke. She could see the daylight shining brightly around the curtain. She blinked several times trying to clear the muddle of sleep. She paused a moment and waited. She smiled when she realized that for the first time in three miserable days, she actually was starting to feel better. She didn't feel flushed nor did she have the tremendous ache between her legs.

However, she felt like she was a mess and truth be told, she was. All she wanted to do was get into a hot shower, change out of her gown, and change the bed sheets. She sighed in relief that it seemed to be over. She closed her eyes, blushing at the memory of the dream she had during the night. It had been the most vivid dream that she had ever had and she could almost still feel him nestled between her legs.

She covered her mouth as she yawned and started to move from the bed when she noticed something over her waist. She looked down and shrieked when she saw an arm draped over her. She tried to scurry out from under it and off the bed, but it tightened in response, holding her against the mattress.

"Molly…" Sherlock said lazily. "Do calm yourself, it's only me."

She let out the breath she had been holding. "Oh…Sherlock," she began. "You startled me and…"her words failed her as he eyes snapped open wide. "Let me up Sherlock," she softly.

He removed his arm and she quickly got out of the bed. He rolled onto his back and glanced at her, stretching his arms above his head. He looked at her again and when he noticed her horrified expression, he turned onto his side. "Molly please do not panic, I know what you are probably thinking. We did not have sex."

"Then why are you here," she asked barely above a whisper when it all came rushing back to her like a train heading straight for her. She remembered the dream…every sound she made, every time she called his name, the wave after wave of bliss she had felt…it had not been a dream. She stared down at him on the bed and suddenly felt a wave of nausea when she remembered how she had begged him and pleaded with him to take her. She fought back the tears that started to fill her eyes and took a deep breath trying to calm herself. "Could you please leave so that I can take a bath," she said as calmly as she could, but he could still hear the tremble in her voice.

He sat up and tossed his legs over the side of the bed. "There is no reason for you to be upset Molly," he said coming to stand in front of her.

She took a step back from him, keeping her head down. She could not stand to look into his face. "Molly, look at me," he said reaching out to her, but she stepped away from him again.

"Don't…please…" she said in a trembling voice. "I just need to shower please. I know this wasn't your fault, you were only trying to help, but I…please just go away."

She turned her back on him and walked to the corner of the room. He stared at her, torn at what he should do. He started to go to her, but the wolf within him halted him.

_Leave her be..._the wolf said gently. _She needs a woman's company now._

_But why…why is she so upset…I don't understand…_Sherlock admitted. _I want to help her…_

_Then leave her alone. She will find no comfort in your arms at this time._ The wolf said. _Send Mary in to her._

Sherlock stared helplessly at her back and slumped shoulders. He started to move to her again when he saw her small body shudder as she began to cry softly.

_Don't…_the wolf commanded. _Just leave her alone for now…it is the best thing you can do for her…_

Sherlock obeyed his wolf, though everything inside of him was screaming at him to take her in his arms and hold her. He moved slowly to the door and opened it, walking into the hallway. He closed the door behind him and turned. He was met with the glaring eyes of John Watson. Mary stood beside him with her arms folded across her chest with a stern expression on her face.

Sherlock stiffened and met their gazes steadily. "Well, what is all this," he asked.

"What is this," John repeated. "This is me trying my best not to rip your ears of your head. What in the hell were you thinking going in there last night. I told you…"

"I didn't sleep with her," Sherlock said. "I provided another form of relief for her."

"Yes, we heard, for hours," Mary snapped. "And how is she this morning? Not too well I would imagine."

Sherlock looked down and swallowed hard. John glanced at Mary. She sighed and touched his arm. "Sherlock, look at me."

Slowly his gaze rose to meet hers. "I am sure you thought that you could help her and I'm sure you did…but we tried to make you understand the aftermath of your actions," she said gently. "You've only had experience with Omegas that were comfortable with what they are, that weren't embarrassed by their heat cycles.

"I just wanted to make her feel better and all I did was make it worse for her in the end," he said.

"Sherlock, she might not feel so humiliated if you were to tell her the truth," John suggested. "Tell her how you feel…"

Sherlock's face flushed. "I feel nothing," he snapped. "This is just biology John."

Mary rolled her eyes. "You are a liar," she said.

John sighed. "Sherlock you are an idiot," he said. "Could you maybe finally put some bloody clothes on while I go in and check in Molly? I am assuming that her heat is over."

"She won't want you in the room with her," Sherlock said. "If anyone goes in, it should be Mary."

* * *

Molly let the warm water pour over her body. She felt some of the tension in her muscles release. She stared hard at the sterile white tile in front of her as tears stung her eyes. She leaned back against the tile and slid down the wall sitting down in the tub. She pulled her knees into her chest and wrapped her arms around herself.

Tears spilled down her cheeks. How would she ever be able to face him? How would she ever be able to face Mary, John, and Billy especially after they had heard her crying out and begging to be fucked like some common street whore? She didn't think she could stand the humiliation and shame. She could not stay in this house with Sherlock. He had told her that her father had planned this, had Sherlock kidnap her to protect her from something. She had no way of contacting her father to ask him to let her come home. She was not sure that she could even face her father, not after what she had done. And she was not sure that she even wanted to see him. Why wouldn't he warn her about this? Why would he send her blindly into a situation like this and not tell her that she would be making a whore of herself?

She had never felt so dirty…

This was all her fault. She could not control her own lust and desires. She deserved to feel this way. She could not blame Sherlock, her father, or anyone else. She should have been able to resist this. Mary had brought her things to help her and still she pleaded with him to fuck her. For the first time in her life, she was glad that her mother was gone, so that she could not see what an awful daughter she had.

* * *

Mary finished changing the bed sheets and put a fresh coverlet on the bed. She pulled the blinds back and opened the windows to let in the fresh air. The sunlight streamed into the room bathing it in a warm, lovely pale yellow light. She sat the vase of freshly cut flowers on the stand beside the bed before sitting on the edge of the bed to wait for Molly.

The door to the bathroom opened and Molly walked out wrapped in a towel with her long hair hanging loose and dripping water onto the floor. She looked up when she noticed the windows open.

"Please go away," Molly said softly.

"I need to make sure that you are okay. John asked me to take your temperature and blood pressure," Mary said gently. She patted the mattress telling Molly to come and sit beside her.

Molly sat down on the bed several inches away from Mary. She wouldn't look at her when Mary stood and wrapped the blood pressure cup around her arm. Mary took her blood pressure, writing it on a notepad for John. "Open up," she said holding out a thermometer to Molly. Molly opened her mouth and Mary slid it under her tongue.

Mary waited until it beeped, then pulled it out and wrote down what it said for John. She put all of John's medical items to the side and looked down at Molly.

"Look at me Molly," she said.

Molly didn't move nor did she speak. Mary dropped to her knees and dropped her head down, turning her face to look upward at Molly. "Whatever terrible bullshit you are saying to yourself, just stop it right now. There is nothing wrong with you. You are not disgusting or dirty. You are not a whore or a slut or whatever you are calling yourself right now. Sherlock does not think you are a whore. John and I most certainly do not think that. There is nothing…absolutely nothing for you to be ashamed off," Mary said firmly. "Molly, do you hear me? Look at me right now," she said tilting Molly's chin up.

She watched tears fill Molly's eyes. "Okay…I'm not going to let you do this, Molly," Mary said. She pushed herself up and walked to the other side of the bed. She climbed in and pulled a surprisingly unresisting Molly back onto the mattress with her. She pulled the blanket up around the both of them and wrapped her arm around Molly. "I'm about to share something about myself with you Molly. I'm going to give you my entire sexual history as an Omega and you will listen to me and take what I am saying to heart. You are not going to sit in this room all day and say horrible things about yourself because you have perfectly natural needs and desires. Molly, there is nothing dirty about sex and there is nothing wrong with enjoying it. People have been having sex for millions of years and not because they were in heat, but simply because they wanted too."

Mary brushed Molly's wet hair away from her face. "And do you know why Molly? Because sex is wonderful! It feels so good and it's bloody fun. And know what else? People have sex for all sorts of reasons, some good and some bad. But sex itself, the act of it is not dirty or bad or disgusting."

* * *

John listened by the door and smiled. "That's my girl," he said fondly.

"Is she talking to Molly," Sherlock asked worriedly. "Is Molly okay?"

"Yes she's talking to her. She's trying to help her understand a few things," John said turning away from the door to look at Sherlock. "Good God Sherlock, will you please put some bloody clothes on," John said with exasperation.

Sherlock frowned. "My clothes are in there."

"Well put something of mine on," John snapped.

"But you're the size of a twelve year old," Sherlock said.

"I am 5'8 Sherlock that is not the size of a bloody twelve year old. If you don't want to wear something of mine, borrow something of Billy's, but cover that thing up for God's sake."

"I'd rather wear my own clothes," Sherlock sniffed.

"Just put some clothes on Sherlock," the droll voice of Mycroft Holmes said coming into the hall way. "I find this most distasteful. You do remember that Sir Malcom is coming to visit his child."

Sherlock narrowed his eyes. "It's my house. I can be naked if I want to be," Sherlock snapped.

"Sherlock Augustus Wilfred Holmes," Augustus Holmes said stepping from around Mycroft. "I will not have my youngest son parading around in his birthday suit in front of one of my oldest and dearest friends. You will put something on this instant."

Sherlock's expression became petulant as he looked at his father. "It's my house, you can't tell me what to do."

"Do not make me call your mother Sherlock," his father said with a raised brow.

"Fine," Sherlock sniffed. "I don't understand what the big deal is; we all come into this world naked." He mumbled a few more things under his breath as he walked towards the guest room where Billy stayed.

Mycroft and Augustus went into the living room and John followed. "Did Sherlock mate Malcom's' child," Augustus asked.

John shook his head. "No, he didn't feel Molly was ready for that, seeing that she had no idea this was going to happen to her."

"I told Malcom it was a mistake to keep his child so innocent," Augustus said. "But I understand his fears for her and should I have had a daughter instead of two sons, I might have done the same thing. Girls are always in much more danger than boys are in families such as mine or Malcom's, John."

"It is a pity that he did not mate her and claim her," Mycroft remarked. "She would be safer if he had."

John cleared his throat. "I do not think she is quite ready to bond with anyone at this point and Sherlock is sure as hell not ready to accept and admit his feelings."

Augustus smiled and clapped his hands together. "So he does feel for her," he exclaimed. "This is most gratifying news John, most gratifying indeed."

John glanced at Mycroft questioning. "I am glad you are pleased to hear it."

"She was promised to Sherlock when she was born, John," Mycroft explained. "We thought a union between two powerful vampire and werewolf families might bring about the start of peace between our species."

John could not hide his bark of laughter. "I'm sorry…but that is freaking hilarious. Please tell me that Sherlock has no idea," John said.

"Not as of yet he does not. We were hoping that he would come to love her on his own," Augustus said.

John's brow rose in surprise. "You left a lot to chance. I mean, he's a detective and she is a med student. It's amazing that they would even meet really."

Mycroft grinned. "Is it such a surprise to you John? You are my brother's closest friend. You are a medical doctor and teach part time at the Hospital where Molly has her internship. I should think the likelihood of Sherlock and Molly meeting and becoming acquainted would be high indeed."

John laughed. "Of course. You set her bloody internship up didn't you?"

Mycroft smiled. "I did indeed John. I dislike leaving things to chance," he said. "Of course Sir Malcom coming to me and asking me to put Molly into a safe house was an added bonus. I managed to persuade him into a false kidnapping. I explained to him what better way for Sherlock and Molly to become even more acquainted if she were to be forced to spend even more time with him while he kept her safe."

"Oh God, this is priceless," John snorted with laughter. "You do realize that he is hell bent on denying how he feels. He's being a right cock about it."

"John please, must you be so crude," Mycroft said with distaste.

"Oh, get the bee out of your bum Mycroft," Augustus said laughing loudly. "I'm not surprised that Sherlock is behaving in that way. He was always such a little drama queen. I blame that entirely on his mother. She always spoiled him so."

John wiped his eye and sighed. "But in all seriousness, Molly is probably going to be as difficult about this as Sherlock is going to be. She is very distressed about being an Omega. Her heat cycle was a complete shock for her and she was mortified by it. I kept her sedated the entire time, though it only helped ease the symptoms a little bit."

"Poor girl," Augustus said. "I am sure that it was most distressing for her. Was Sherlock able to control himself?"

John nodded, "I made him go to Irene," he said. "It helped, but when he returned home last night, Molly was in the full cycle of her heat. He was not able to…reign in his lust."

"I see," Augustus said frowning. "I take it that Molly is not well this morning?"

John frowned. "She is absolutely horrified and embarrassed by what happened. He spent the night with her, but as I said, he did not mate her. He…helped her in other ways."

Mycroft and his father nodded knowingly. "Yes, yes, I can see how that would embarrass a young woman who has never experienced such things," Augustus said.

"She was rather…loud," John explained as delicately as he could. "And of course, she and Sherlock were not alone in the house so…"

"She is embarrassed by the fact that you and Mary heard her," Mycroft said. "Well it's not as if the two of you have never engaged in such things before yourselves. And if no one acknowledges that anything even occurred, I don't see why she should be so distressed."

"Mary is talking with her now," John said. "I get the impression that Molly feels that pre-marital sex is bad and that acknowledging that one has sexual desires is dirty and disgusting."

Augustus nodded. "That is likely. In families such as ours, having sex outside of marriage or bonding is frowned upon for females. It is a Victorian mindset I am afraid, but it is still widely taught to the children in vampire and werewolf families. Those who have the mindset that our bloodlines need to be pure often teach this to their children." He paused a moment before continuing. "Malcom's wife died when Molly was just a child. I am sure that he did the best he could for Molly and I think in his fear for her safety, that he may have been over zealous in his attempts to protect her. He may have even taught her that should she engage in sexual activities outside of the one she is meant to be with would make her …shall we say…a loose woman."

"He has had to protect her from the wandering eyes of high ranking vampire families and their sons, John," Mycroft said. "He needed to make her unnoticeable, plain, ordinary, and boring …to keep her safe."

"I see," John said. "But unfortunately he's giving her some very unrealistic and emotionally damaging mindsets that are deeply instilled within her. It will be difficult for her to overcome them."

All three men quieted and turned to look at Sherlock as he came into the living room with his clothes on. John glared at him. "Of course if someone were to stop being such a bloody coward and admit how he feels to the girl he fancies, it might help her to overcome some of these issues."

"John I am tired of repeating myself," Sherlock said. "I do not fancy Molly, not it that way."

Mycroft sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yes you do."

"No I don't," Sherlock snapped.

Augustus sat back in his chair and regarded his son. "Then I can feel free to tell Roger that his son Claude is free to pursue Ms. Hooper."

Sherlock's eyes narrowed. "You will tell your friend Roger nothing of the kind. His son Claude is an absolute wanker and he'd do good to stay the hell away from Molly."

Augustus shrugged. "Molly is of marrying age Sherlock. I do not see why Claude cannot begin wooing her with the end object being matrimony of course."

"I said no," Sherlock bit out through clenched teeth. "Leave it alone father."

"Sherlock I am simply saying that a pretty girl like Molly has a lot to offer an appreciative young man and Claude…"

"No," Sherlock said with a low growl in his throat.

Augustus rolled his eyes. "Do not growl at me boy, I am only…"

"I DON'T BLOODY CARE! SHE IS MINE AND I SAY NO," Sherlock roared at his father.

Augustus and Mycroft both sat back and grinned at Sherlock. Sherlock blinked and swallowed, glancing at John. John was trying unsuccessfully to hide his smirk. Sherlock could feel his face, neck, and ears flush from his outburst.

"I hate you all…" Sherlock hissed before charging towards the door and leaping into the air. His form changed mid leap and he landed on four paws, bursting through his door and running towards the woods.

"Well that was both enlightening and highly entertaining," Mycroft said.

"Now Mycroft, I will not have you teasing your brother. Someday, it will be you and I am sure that you would not want to be teased," Augustus admonished.

Mycroft snorted. "Not likely, but I will be nice if you insist."

John stared at the door and frowned. "I hope it doesn't take another twenty four hours to get him to put some bloody clothes on."

* * *

**Hugs!**


	12. Chapter 12

To guest: (the one who said should've said sorry is there favorite story) just wanted to say thanks for your very sweet review! I am so glad that you are enjoying this story and it brings you so much laughter

The key to knowledge: Thanks for your lovely review it meant a lot to me!

Empress of Verace: Mantrum…love it!

Freeway girl: Thanks for your lovely email

4May- Allow me to introduce you to daddy Hooper...

HUGE thanks to everyone else who reviewed…you guys keep me going…truly, you are the best fan fic readers ever!

**PS: I gave you all some insight into why Molly has the issues she has, now it is time to get into Sherlock's head...**

* * *

It was around 8 pm when Sir Malcolm Hooper arrived at Sherlock's home in the woods. He knocked and opened the door, stepping in. "I say, Augustus," he called.

"In here old boy," Augustus called back.

Malcolm walked towards the living room and smiled upon seeing his old friend. "Augustus…" he greeted warmly, embracing his friend.

"Malcolm, it is good to see you looking so well," Augustus responded.

Malcolm turned and smiled. "Mycroft, how are you my boy," he asked.

Mycroft smiled. "I am hardly a boy Sir Malcolm," he said shaking his hand.

"Son I stopped counting birthdays after I reached my two hundredth, so yes, you are a boy to me," he said smiling warmly. "Where you your youngest Augustus, where is Sherlock?"

"He is off looking quite petulant I am sure. Come in and sit down, rest by the fire," Augustus said motioning for to the chair.

John came into the living room with a bottle of wine. Malcolm saw him and laughed heartily. "Ah, a man after my own heart," he said. "And you might you be, young man?"

John handed the wine to Mycroft and moved to greet Malcolm. He held his hand out to him. "I am John Watson, sir."

"Ah, of course, you are my daughter's instructor at St. Bart's. She is quite fond of you Dr. Watson. She has mentioned you several times."

"So you are Sir Malcolm," John said. "It is a pleasure to meet you sir."

Malcolm looked around the room. "Where is my girl," he asked.

"She is sleeping," John said. "She has had a hard three days."

Malcolm nodded. "Yes, her first heat has come and gone I suppose."

"Yes and I attended her. I kept her as comfortable as I could under the circumstances," John said. "But sir, forgive my impertinence, but why would you not tell her that she was an Omega? She was frightened and horrified by it."

Malcolm sighed and sat down in the chair Augustus had shown him. He ran his hands through his silver hair. "I know and I am so dreadfully sorry that she had to endure it not knowing anything about what would happen. But I just…I didn't know for certain that it would happen. She has taken after her mother in some ways and in others, she has not. Her mother was an Omega." He looked at Augustus suddenly. "Did Sherlock take her," he asked.

"No," John answered before Augustus could. "Sir, you must understand that Molly was terribly distressed by her heat. I cannot stress how terrified and mortified she was by it. Sherlock felt that mating her would be too much for her under the circumstances. He felt she should understand her cycles better before making a decision like that."

"Part of me is grateful and part of me just wishes he would have bonded with her," Malcom said. "She is not safe as long as she is un bonded Augustus."

"The decision should still be hers Malcolm," Augustus said. "Sherlock doesn't even know that she was chosen for him at her birth."

"You also cannot be certain that she would be safe even if she was married to Sherlock," Mycroft added gravely. They heard the front door open and a massive black wolf sauntered into the living room. "Sherlock," Augustus fussed. "You have a guest. How very rude of you to be in your wolf form."

The wolf turned his head to the side and regarded his father with a smirk. Augustus' eyes narrowed. "You forget yourself son. I am the alpha male in this house at the moment and if you do not change your form, get dressed, and come in here to appropriately greet your guest, I will take my belt to your backside. I don't give a damn if you are grown, do you understand."

The wolf's face seemed to fall a bit as did his head. He walked past John and into the hall. He returned about ten minutes later in his human form and fully dressed. Sherlock sat down beside John with a surly expression on his face.

"My goodness, you've grown my boy," Malcolm said smiling. "I remember you when you were still a small boy. You used to put your mother's bras on top of your head." His expression became more serious. "From what I've heard it took a while to break you from that."

Sherlock's cheeks colored. John burst into peals of laughter. "He did what…oh my God…ha," John said sniggering. Sherlock looked at his brother and narrowed his eyes. Mycroft shrugged, smirked, and sipped his wine.

"So, when will you begin wooing my daughter," Malcolm asking coming right to the point.

Mycroft coughed as his wine went down the wrong pipe. John bit back a smile as did Sherlock's father. The color from Sherlock's face drained and he swallowed, squirming in his seat.

"I…woo…Molly…she…I mean…I hadn't…I didn't…I…" Sherlock stumbled over his words.

"Good heavens boy, I'm not asking you to go ahead and impregnate her," Malcolm said rolling his eyes.

Mycroft choked again on his wine, while John coughed to cover his laugh. "That's it Malcolm, take the bull by the horns," Augustus said. "No need to gently break him into the idea, is there?"

Sherlock's eyes bulged comically. "Impregnate her…but I…I didn't…we didn't…I…"

"Speak in complete sentences would you boy, you're making my head ache," Malcolm said waving a dismissive hand at Sherlock. "Now look here Sherlock, the fact is you fancy my daughter. Everyone in the room knows this as do you…"

Sherlock opened his mouth to speak, but Malcolm held up his hand. "You will wait until I am finished, boy," he said firmly. "I promised her to your father when she was born. I promised that she would be given over to you for marriage and bonding at the appropriate time. You both are of marrying age."

"But…but…but…I…I don't fancy her…not in that way…I just…" Sherlock began, but Malcolm rolled his eyes. He looked at Augustus and smiled. "Well I suppose I was mistaken then. If you feel nothing for my daughter, then I certainly do not want to force her upon you. Augustus, consider the marriage contact void."

Augustus nodded. "Of course Malcolm. Do you have any other candidates to be a husband to Molly?"

"Well actually there is a very prominent family of wolves in Ireland. You remember Lucian don't you Augustus. We all went to University together many, many moons ago," he said laughing.

"Yes, Lucian Moriarty," Augustus said smiling. "He has a boy doesn't he? James isn't it? He's about 30 odd, good age for Molly and…"

"JIM MORIARTY," Sherlock shouted jumping up from his seat. "You would pledge your beautiful, gentle, lovely, wonderful, tender, daughter to that bloody, narcissistic, wanker!"

"You'll have to excuse my brother, Sir Malcolm. He and James are old university buddies as well. Frightfully competitive they were back then," Mycroft much amused.

"Sherlock, I must look to my daughter's future. You know the danger she is in. I want a man who will not only love her and cherish her, but protect her from all harm."

"But I lo…" Sherlock stopped abruptly and felt his face color.

Malcolm raised his brow. "I'm sorry what was that my boy?"

_Admit it you fool…_the wolf hissed within Sherlock. _Stop being such a child and tell her father how you feel before you lose her to someone else._

"I…nothing…" Sherlock said softly, looking away.

Mycroft rolled his eyes. "Good God Sherlock, is it so very hard for you to admit how you feel," he asked. "Sir Malcolm is very serious. He would love to see his daughter with you, but he will do what he must to protect her. If that means giving her to someone else for marriage then…"

"Not Jim," Sherlock snapped.

"Why not," Malcolm asked. "He is from an excellent family."

"But I…" Sherlock started, but his throat closed up. He looked frantically at John for help.

John stood and went to him, taking hold of his arm and pulling his close. "You are going to have to do this yourself Sherlock," John said gently. "Just say it…I know it is scary and uncertain to admit that you love someone…you fear rejection and vulnerability. It's scary to feel responsible for someone else's happiness and heart, but Sherlock, if would just let yourself feel what is in your heart, you will experience such freedom and happiness."

"But I'm scared…" Sherlock whispered.

"I know you are," John whispered back. "I was too when I asked Mary to bond with me."

"I don't want to lose control…I don't want to lose myself…." Sherlock whispered.

John sighed. "You won't lose yourself Sherlock. You might lose control sometimes, but you won't lose yourself. I wish I could make you understand what you will gain with the love of a woman."

Augustus cleared his throat. "Lucien will be coming with both of his sons to London soon, will he not Malcolm?"

"Yes he is. I think perhaps I will have them over for dinner, maybe introduce Molly too…" Malcolm did not get to finish his sentence because Sherlock and the wolf within him railed against such a thought.

"No," Sherlock snapped. "She's mine…you already promised her to me. You said so…you told my father that she is mine."

Augustus and Malcolm regarded him with bemused expressions. "Yes I did, but you have already told me that you feel nothing for my daughter."

Sherlock's expression became pained and anxious. He was struggling with himself. It was tremendously difficult for him to admit his feelings. He was petrified of losing anyone he loved. He was also sacred that he would not be accepted by someone that he loved, so much so that he would just as soon pretend he felt nothing. His internal struggle was evident on his face.

Malcolm came to him and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Sherlock, son, it's not as scary as you think it is to admit that you love someone."

"But…I…" Sherlock's eyes became misty. "I can't…I've seen what happens when you think that love is gone…that you'll never have it again. I…I don't want that…I don't ever want to feel that…"

Augustus regarded his son. "Sherlock, what are you talking about," he asked. "What love have you lost?"

"Mother's," Sherlock said softly. "When she was sick…we thought she was dying. I saw what it did to you father…I was a child, but I understood…I can't love someone like you love mother…I can't…it's too painful."

"Sherlock," Augustus said moving to his son quickly and pulling him into his arms. "You could never lose your mother's love, even if she had lost her life to her illness, you would never have lost her love."

Sherlock shook his head against his father's shoulder. "If she had died, you would've grieved to death. Mycroft and I would have been left all alone…"

"No Sherlock, I would have grieved, but not to death. The pain I felt might have made me feel as if I were dying, but I wouldn't have. I had the love of my two boys also. Sherlock look at me son," his father said gently.

Sherlock looked at his father with tears in his eyes. "You don't understand. If your mother had died, I still would have never, ever regretted loving her. It was because of her love for me and my love for her that we have you and Mycroft. Our deep love for one another created two precious lives. Our love for one another created even more love, love for you and your brother and in turn your love for us. Love gives life to more love Sherlock, it is a cycle. It is a beautiful, precious, life giving cycle. Love is not something to be feared."

"But it hurts…" Sherlock whispered.

"Yes it can. It can bring tremendous pain and sorrow, but it also brings tremendous joy Sherlock," his father said. He took Sherlock's face in his hands. "Son, I am the man that I am today because of your mother's love for me and because of my love for her. I could have never in my life dreamed of the joy of being able to love such a woman as your mother. It is a privilege, son. And it breaks my heart to think that you would deny yourself this gift because you are afraid. Molly is afraid too Sherlock. Remember that also."

"Sherlock, do you love my daughter," Malcolm asked gently.

"Yes…" Sherlock answered barely above a whisper.

"If I gave you time, do you think you would be able to act on this love for her," Malcolm asked.

Sherlock swallowed hard and wiped his eyes, nodding his head. "Yes," he said huskily.

"Then that is all I need to hear, my boy," Malcolm said smiling warmly at Sherlock. "Now, I must see to the reason for my visit. I'm ready to see my daughter John; do you think she can be awakened?"

"Oh yes, I didn't sedate her. She just had a rather emotionally exhausting day. I think she just needed the rest. Mary is with her; I'll go and get her so you can have time with Molly."

Mycroft pulled Sherlock into an embrace after their father let him go. "Sherlock, you should have come to me and told me how you felt during our mother's illness. I could've helped you understand."

Sherlock wiped his eyes. "You wouldn't have laughed at me?"

"Of course not," "Mycroft said soundly slightly offended. "You were and are my little brother. I might occasionally tease you, but do not forget that I do love you…very much."

* * *

**Hugs...let me know your thoughts :)**


	13. Chapter 13

hey ladies- There is **a lot** that happens in this chapter, it is a long one. I do hope you enjoy it.

**Warning:** A NON CON...if this is going to bother you, skip the scene with Irene...it's about mid way down.

Thank you so much for all of your lovely reviews! I appreciate it so much! Big thanks to **PokenmonMaster and Hyde's Bride** for such lovely reviews! I love and appreciate you all so much!

* * *

Sir Malcolm paused as he stood outside the bedroom door. He still had not decided how much he would tell Molly, if anything. She had no idea of her true heritage. She had no idea that her father was a vampire and she certainly had no notion that she was a half vampire. Malcolm had meant to tell her once she was a bit older, but Sir Charles Magnusseen believed Molly to have taken solely after her mother. And since he believed this to be true the marriage contract between his son Sebastian and Molly had been null and void. Sir Malcolm believed it would be safer to keep Molly in the dark about her heritage.

But now he was not so sure. Sir Charles and Sebastian still had no idea about Molly, but for how much longer could it be kept a secret? If he told Molly about the choice she would have…to choose immortality, then it would not take long for either Charles or Sebastian to find out. They would try to force the marriage between Molly and Sebastian and Malcolm would see himself dead before he would allow that to happen.

If it was discovered that Sir Malcolm favored a marriage between Sherlock and his child, it would be seen as a betrayal by many of the old world vampire families. They would see such a union as an abomination. Mixing vampire and wolf blood was seen as the vilest thing in the world in the eyes of some of the ancient vampire clans. But Malcolm did not care for the old ways of thinking. And the good thing was, neither did many of the other more modern vampire families. The old ways were dying out, making ways for newer ideas. Tradition was a wonderful thing, but when it gave vigor to hate and prejudice, Malcolm felt it had no use in this new world.

War was coming; there was no doubt about that. Sir Charles wanted a war, he had for many, many years, and it seemed now he felt it was time to have one. Sir Malcolm and several other heads of prominent vampire families did not want a war. They wanted peace with the wolves and the humans. Many felt it was a cause worth dying for, so if war was the way to see peace come to pass, then so be it. These were dangerous times…and had to protect his daughter.

He could force her to marry Sherlock, as was his right as her father and social standing, but he did not want too. She had been through so much already and being forced to marry a man who had kidnapped her and who she did not believe held any true feelings for her would be unbearable to her. He sighed and nodded, his mind made up. Keeping her in the dark had already proved to be most distressful to her, but he could see no other way under the circumstances. He would not tell Molly of her heritage nor would he tell her of the choice that she would ultimately have to make. He would wait until this war was over and until he had married her safely off to Sherlock Holmes.

He turned the knob, opening the door, and stepped into the room. "Molly, dearest," her father called.

Molly was sitting up on the bed with a blanket around her legs. She held a book in her hand and when she saw him, he noticed several emotions play across her face. He saw joy, relief, confusion, anger, and worst of all, he saw shame. She looked away quickly, turning her head from him.

"Father…" she said softly.

"Child…" he said closing the door and moving quickly to the bed. "Why do you look away from me?" He sat down beside her and gathered her into his arms.

"Why didn't you tell me what would happen to me?" she asked with a trembling voice. "And why do you keep me locked away?"

He kissed her head tenderly and stroked her cheek as he held her. "I was not sure that you were an Omega. I had hoped that you would be spared it…and to be honest, I was a coward. I didn't know how to speak of such a thing to you."

"It was horrible…" she whispered. "I was so ashamed of myself…the things I was feeling…and the things I wanted to be done to me…"

He felt the wetness of her tears hit his hand. "Molly, my sweet child, there is nothing for you to have been ashamed of. Those feelings were perfectly natural."

"That's what everyone keeps saying, but it doesn't help," she whispered. "If you could have heard what I said to Sherlock…what I asked him to do…you would be so ashamed of me. You wouldn't want me as your daughter."

Malcolm shifted his body so that he could see her better. He grasped her upper arms firmly and turned her towards him. "Now you listen to me Molly, there is nothing on this Earth, nothing in this Universe that could keep me from loving you. Do you understand me, nothing! You are my child and I love you with everything within me and there is nothing that you could do or say to change that. I would never be ashamed of you Molly," he said.

She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "But I begged him…and had he not have been strong enough to refuse me, I would no longer be pure. I'd be nothing but a common whore."

"Oh Molly what an injustice I have done you," he said sadly. "I was wrong to teach you some of the things that I have taught you. Listen to me Molly, a woman who has sex outside of marriage is not a common whore. She is not dirty or filthy. There is nothing wrong with sharing your body with someone that you love. Making love is one of the most intimate and beautiful things that the Good Lord has given us."

Molly shook her head. "But we don't love each other, it would've been wrong."

"Molly, I know how you feel about him. I have known for a long time of your attraction to him and there is nothing wrong with it, dearest. You are a young woman with a large heart. It is natural that you would begin to harbor feelings for a man. I knew about your crush on Sir Liam's son when you were in grade school my dear. And I know that you were probably curious about love and the physical aspects of it, as any young girl would be. I wish I had talked to you about such things then so you would not have grown into the young woman you are now with such confused ideas about love and sex."

He titled her chin upward and made her look at him. "And if you had experimented with that boy…I would not have been ashamed of you. I would have worried that you would not be able to handle the consequences of your actions at such a young age and I would have worried about Whether or not you were protecting yourself, but I would never have thought you shameful or dirty. I might have considered it a mistake, but Molly we all make mistakes, especially in love."

He kissed her brow. "And had Sherlock not refused you, if he had mated you, I would not be ashamed of you. I would be happy for you, because he is a good man. I know it is difficult for you to see that now because he is keeping you a prisoner of sorts, but at my own request," he said gently.

"But it's wrong to be with someone who doesn't want you back. He would have only been responded to his own body, not his heart," she said softly.

"Molly there is not black and white in this world. There is no black and white in sex. In fact there is nothing finite in this world except death. The world is full or colors and the colors are not finite either. There are hundreds of shades of the same colors all through this world. Don't you see my dear girl; there is no one way of doing anything, no one way of feeling or experiencing anything. There are thousands of different perceptions and feels, my dearest. Yes there are mistakes…some more terrible than others, and there are ways in which we behave which could be considered shameful. But our behaviors do not define us because we are always growing and maturing. We never stop learning…we are in a constant state of change, do you understand?"

She looked at him with a creased brow. "I think so father," she said laying her head against his shoulder. "I am glad that he refused. I just…when I find love, I want it to be like you and mother. I want my first time to be with a man that loves me like you loved her."

He kissed her head again. "You deserve to be loved like that my girl," he laughed. "And we men…we are pathetic creatures all of us. We never deserve the love of the woman that we have. Do you hear me little Molly, the man that you marry could never, ever deserve you, no more than I deserved your mother or Augustus deserves Lily."

"Father, I am kind of glad that I was here when it happened to me," she admitted. "Mary was so wonderful. I wish that mother had lived longer so that I could have had a sister…it would've been lovely to have someone to grow up with and talk about things with."

"I wish that we could've have given you a sibling also. I am so grateful that we were able to have one…your mother was so sick for such a long time. You were our little miracle."

Molly smiled and kissed his cheek. "I wish mother could have been here, but I would have been so embarrassed for her to know that I went through this."

Malcolm tossed his head back and laughed robustly. "My sweet girl, where do you think you received the genetics to be an Omega?"

Molly's eyes widened in shock. "Mother was an Omega?"

"Yes child, she was," he said smiling fondly.

"Then you are an alpha?"

He shook his head. "No child, I am not. I just happened to be lucky enough to win her heart over the many alphas who wanted to bond with her."

Molly's eyes flooded with relief. "Then she had to go through this…she had heat cycles and felt the things that I felt?"

He nodded. "Oh yes, Molly. I could tell you things that your mother asked me for during her heat cycle that would make you blush crimson for a month." He laughed. "But talking with your child about sex and making love is always tricky, but when your child is an Omega or an alpha, it is always trickier. Believe me; I am so thankful that you are not an alpha. I would've worried about you constantly and you would have been impossible to deal with when it came to boys."

Molly's entire body seemed to relax at his words. Malcolm could see the relief and peace that came over her face. She just needed to be reassured and though she had Mary, it seemed she needed to reassurance of her father even more.

"Do you feel more at ease my dear," he asked.

She nodded. "Yes father, but I have questions. How many times will I have to go through this?"

Her father shifted uncomfortably. "Molly, I am more than happy to answer any questions that you might have, but do keep in mind that I am your father and perhaps Mary might be more suited to answer the more…direct questions that you might have. She is Dr. Watson's Omega isn't she?"

Molly laughed lightly, wiping at her eyes. "Yes father she is and I am sure that you are right."

His brow rose. "Why are there tears in your eyes? I thought that I had made you feel better."

She giggled. "You did father, these are happy tears. I am just so glad to have you here with me and to understand more. I am so glad to know that mother was an Omega, it makes me feel less alone."

He laughed and kissed her. "Oh…bless me I almost forgot. Yesterday was a special day…" he said reaching into his pocket. "It was the anniversary date of your birth. Twenty one years ago yesterday my wife gave me the greatest gift that she had ever given me besides her own heart. I am so sorry that I was not here yesterday for you Molly. I was going to come in to see you last night, but it was so late and I thought perhaps you would need more rest after what your body had been through."

"I am just glad you are here now father. I love you and have missed you so much," she said hugging him.

He handed her the small box that he had pulled from his pocket. It was wrapped in bright pink paper with a white bow. She took it excitedly and started to open it. When she removed the paper, she opened the box and gasped. "Oh father…" she whispered as she pulled the silver locket from the box. She held it up and watched how the white gems surrounded the heart sparkled and danced. "It's so beautiful and…it's just like mother's."

He nodded. "I bought your mother one just like this on the say we married," he said as his eyes misted over. "Open it my dear."

She pushed on the tiny clasp and it popped open. She looked at her father. "It holds pictures," she said smiling.

"Yes, your mother's held a photo of me. I wanted her to have this so that she could not only hold my heart, but she could wear me by her heart, as a constant reminder that she held my utter devotion and love. When you marry, you can put a photo of the man that you love in yours, as a reminder that you hold his devotion and love."

He pulled his pocket watch from his waist pocket and opened it. "You see, she returned my gift with this watch and her own photo, so that I could keep her with me always."

"Oh father…" she said throwing her arms around him. "Thank you so much…it is so beautiful. But right now, I think I would like to put a picture of mother in it if I could."

"It's yours my dear, you may do with it what you wish," he said."

Molly closed it and lay back against her father as he wrapped his arms around her. She closed her eyes and rested in the knowledge that she had and would always have his love.

* * *

"Sherlock, where are you going?" John asked, as he watched Sherlock sneaking towards the front door.

"Shut it John," Sherlock whispered hotly. "I don't want my father to know that I am gone until I am…"

"Sorry," John whispered. "Then where are you going?"

"I'm going to tell Irene that I won't see her anymore…not in an intimate way anyways," Sherlock said.

"Why tell her anything?" John asked. "Just don't go back."

"I can't do that John. She's been there for me when I really needed her in the past and she is my friend. Besides…I think she has feelings for me beyond friendship and I think it's cold to just stop seeing her without saying goodbye."

"Oh, okay then," John said. "By the way Sherlock, where the blazes has Billy been?"

"Molly's heat triggered his," Sherlock said. "He went to have it taken care of."

John smiled. "I see, alright then."

Sherlock frowned. "John wait…I have a medical question," he said.

"Alright shoot."

"When I went to see Irene the other day, we didn't have sex. When I touched her to make her ready, she flinched in pain. Something seemed off about her the moment that I had gotten there, so I held her still and looked at her…down there…her vagina was swollen…almost completely shut and when I pressed a finger in her, there was blood and small tears…"

John's eyes widened. "She was raped…" he said horrified.

"That's just it…she claims she wasn't…that it was consensual rough sex…I've had rough sex…I've been rough with her but have never damaged her like that. Is that possible that it was not rape?"

John's brows rose. "Well yes, it might not have been rape Sherlock. But it was someone who was extremely violent with her to cause that kind of damage," John said. "Of course without examining her myself, I couldn't say for sure."

Sherlock frowned. "She'd never allow that…" he said. "Thank you John."

* * *

"I can still smell the dog in here Irene," Sebastian sneered. "So when was he last here?"

"He was here a couple days ago," she said softly.

"Really," Sebastian said. "He only comes to you when there's some Omega bitch in heat that won't let him touch her. Do you know who the girl was?"

"No, he never says," Irene lied with ease. "And to be honest I don't care."

"No I don't suppose you do," he said with laughter. "You're rather like one of those Omega whores…in heat for a hard cock. And you wanted Sherlock's hard cock didn't you? Is that difficult on your pride Irene? You being an alpha and having to submit to him for a fuck?"

"I don't submit to him," she snapped.

He grabbed her hair in a punishing grip. "But you submit to me don't you," he said with a cruel smile. "You're my own little slut aren't you…my little doggie bitch…you should have been a wolf instead of a vampire Irene."

He shoved her onto the bed. "What to fuck today," he said staring down at her. "Your pussy or your tight ass…"

"I don't do anal Sebastian, you know that," she snapped.

"Bull shit," he replied. "You do anal with your clients."

"If they request it as a form of punishment and I never receive, I give. I am Mistress here Sebastian. I let you knock me about, but I am the alpha here," she snapped growing weary of his games.

"You are not my mistress," he said dangerously. "And should I want too, I could flip you over and destroy your ass…I could own you…never forget that you bitch."

Irene's eyes narrowed. "I think it's time you found another mistress Sebastian," she said. "I am tired of your cruel words and disgusting needs."

He was onto top of her in a second, holding her down. "I will say when this is over. You don't leave me whore, I leave you."

Irene slammed her forehead into his and he howled with pain as blood burst from his nose. She shoved his roughly onto the floor. She stared down at him. "Do not forget that I am a vampire as you are and not some weak human female that you could easily overpower."

He pulled himself up from the floor and removed his hand from his nose, looking down at his hand. He smiled and licked the blood from his hand as his nose slowly popped back into place. "No, you're not a weak human female. You are a vampire…that's why I come to you…because you can fight me. I love it when a woman fights me…it makes my cock hard to overpower a woman…especially one like you Irene. A woman who is physically strong and can make it worth my while…" he stepped towards her. "And even though you are a vampire, you are still a female and that makes you physically weaker than a male vampire." He back handed her roughly to the floor. She was on her feet in an instant and struck, dragging her razor sharp claws over his face and slicing the skin to the bone. He laughed as she delivered a punishing kick to his gut that sent him into the wall behind him.

"That's my girl," he hissed. "Fight me so that when I destroy your ass, I'll be properly motivated."

Irene took a step back from him and swallowed hard. So he meant to rape her. She knew she could not physically fight him off, but if she could fight him enough to attempt an escape then she might have a chance. He lunged for her and she side stepped him, slamming her knee into his gut and hitting him on the back of his neck. He went down to his knees. She made to run past him, but he grabbed her ankle and tripped her. She fell to the floor hard. He turned and grabbed her leg pulling her towards him. He moved to straddle her, but she grabbed him around his neck and pulled herself up. She sank her fangs into his neck and he cried out, gripping her arms in a punishing grip and pulling them from around him neck.

"Bitch…" he roared, slapping her and slicing her lip open. "You dare to bite me…you dare to bleed me? I'll fucking drain you…cunt…bitch…"

He stood and dragged her body up, pulling her towards the bed. He tossed her onto the bed and straddled her, holding her wrists down. He sank his teeth into her neck and drank. She screamed and kicked out, trying to through him from her body. He drank from her until she began to feel dizzy. He leaned up and glared at her, his pupils' blood red and her blood dripping from his lips.

"By the way Irene…I know," he said. "I know that the Omega is Molly and that you knew. You're trying to protect her from me. I told you a long time ago that I have eyes and ears everywhere. I also told you that I would punish you mercilessly if you betrayed me. You are lucky that I am not telling my father that you love the dog…if he knew that you were fucking him…"he leaned down and forcefully kissed her. "He would gut you before sticking a match to you…you would suffer the most agonizing death."

He stood up from the bed. "You should be thanking me for punishing your betrayal myself and not giving you to my father."

He gripped her hips and flipped her onto her stomach. She kicked out, her heal catching him in the balls. He cried out and jumped back. It was a feeble attempt to protect herself as it only caused him a brief moment of pain. He reached out and ripped her dress down her back and her body.

She tried to crawl away, but he pulled her back easily. He tore her panties away and climbed onto the bed, forcing her up onto her knees.

"I'm going to enjoy this Irene…I'm going to enjoy making you mine. After this, you will never question who is master here," he said as he pulled her back against him. "I'm going to make you bleed…"

He parted her cheeks and rammed into her. She screamed in agony. He withdrew slamming into her again. She nearly vomited from the pain. He pulled back and started to enter her again when her door was kicked open. Sebastian turned his head in time to see Sherlock's fist connecting with his jaw. Sebastian was knocked to the floor where Sherlock delivered a violent kick that lifted him into the air and slammed him back on the ground. Sherlock grabbed Irene, lifting her into his arms and carrying her towards the door.

Sebastian growled and hissed as he got to his feet. Sherlock turned and placed Irene gently on the nearby sofa. "Fucking dog…" Sebastian hissed through his fangs.

"Says the man who was violating a woman," Sherlock responded. "What a pathetic coward you are Sebastian. You abuse women because they are weaker than you. Let's see how you hold your own against another man."

Sebastian smiled. "I will kill you mutt," he hissed. "And then I will kill your father and your brother. And after them, I will find Molly and take her away. My father and I know Sherlock…we know that Molly is a half breed. By our laws she is mine. I will take her and marry her. She will be at my mercy. I will fuck her…every hole on her body will be mine. And after I have taken her, I will kill her father for betraying his own kind." He stepped closer to Sherlock. "You may have spared Irene's ass, but you won't be alive to spare Molly's sweet tight hole."

Sherlock roared and in the blink of an eye, a gigantic black wolf was standing in front of Sebastian. "You think I would let you hurt Molly, _boy_…" the wolf hissed. "I will destroy you and send you back to your father in pieces you filth. You will never touch Molly and you will never hurt Irene again."

Sebastian laughed. "You would give your life to protect a vampire," he spat. "That's right wolf…Irene is one of my kind. You didn't know that did you."

"That's where you and I differ filth…I don't care what Irene is. She is my friend and I will not let you harm her ever again…" the wolf hissed charging forward and jumping on top of Sebastian.

Sebastian cried out as the wolf's teeth tore into the flesh on his shoulder. The great wolf lifted him from the ground and jerked him back and forth in his massive jaws. Sebastian grabbed the wolf's jaws and pried them apart. He backhanded the wolf and sent him crashing into the wall. As the wolf righted himself, Sebastian ran and jumped through the window falling four stories to the concrete below. The wolf looked out the window and watched as Sebastian ran without looking back.

The wolf turned and went back to Irene, transforming back to his human form as he did so. "Irene," Sherlock said kneeling down in front of her.

She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I didn't tell him anything about Molly…he has spies everywhere…I swear I didn't tell him," she said crying.

"You can't stay here," he said. "You're in danger now. I'm going to lift you up and carry you out."

She shook her head. "No…don't touch me…please Sherlock…" she cried. "I…I have a place I can go and I will…I just need to get my bearings…"

"You cannot stay here even for another second. He will go to his father and tell him that you have betrayed your people…you have to come with me now. Mycroft can place you somewhere safe." He started to pull her up, but she shrank away from him.

"Shit…" he said. "I'm sorry…" he said moving to grab a sheet from the bed. "I should have covered you…I'm sorry." He wrapped the sheet around her. "Can you walk?"

She nodded through her tears and stood. She took a few steps, but stumbled to the ground. He started to lift her up, but she slapped his hands away. "Don't…" she screamed.

"I have too," he said softly, lifting her into his arms. She fought him as he knew she would, but he easily held her as he carried her out.

* * *

"Where is my son, John?" Augustus demanded.

John held up his hands. "I'm not getting in the middle of this sir, I'm sorry. He'll be back soon and…" he stopped talking when he heard the front door open. "See, he's back now."

Sherlock entered carrying a sobbing Irene in his arms. "John, she's hurt…badly hurt…"

"Good God," John said as he noticed the blood that had run down Sherlock's arm and a wave of nausea hit him hard when he noticed where the blood was flowing from on Irene's body.

"Sherlock, what has happened?" Augustus said.

"Sebastian and Charles know about Molly," Sherlock said. "Irene was protecting her…that's why Sebastian hurt her…"

John took Irene from Sherlock and she renewed her struggles. "Mary," John shouted. "Come quick!"

Mary came running into the room and gasped in horror when she saw Irene. "Oh my God, what happened to her," she asked.

"Raped…sodomized…" John said softly. "And God only knows what else. I need warm water… and bring me a hypo."

"She's a vampire John," Sherlock said.

John nodded. "I have medication that will work with her blood," he said. "She is a pure blood?"

"I don't know if she's pure or was bitten…I didn't know she was a vampire until today."

Sherlock and Augustus watched John carry Irene from the room while Mary followed. Augustus grabbed his son's arm. "What happened to the poor child," he asked.

"I walked in on Sebastian raping her. He told me that he and his father knew about Molly and that they would insist the marriage between Molly and Sebastian happen. He also said that Sir Malcolm would be executed for betraying his kind." Sherlock stared at his father with anxiety and fear. "Mycroft must move Irene and Sir Malcolm to a safe house immediately. And I must marry Molly as soon as possible."

Augustus nodded in agreement. "I will call your brother and have him comeback here. We must get in touch with the other high lords of the wolf families…we must gather forces as soon as possible. This is what Charles would be waiting for…a reason to start his war. He can use this to spur those that still hold onto the old prejudices and old ways of thinking."

"Where is Malcolm, father," Sherlock asked.

"He is still here with his daughter. You must marry Molly tonight if possible."

"Who could marry us," Sherlock asked.

"Your brother can marry you when he gets here; his position is the government would give him the authority to perform a marriage ceremony."

* * *

**For those of you that are concerned for Irene...the worst is over for her...I promise.**

**Thanks to you all again for making this such a fun story for me! You guys are the best, hugs! Let me know your thoughts, you know I love hearing from all of you!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's the next chapter...**

**Thanks so much to all of you again for making this fic such a hit! Your comments are lovely, though provoking, sweet, funny, and enjoyable! I love that so many of you seem so emotionally invested in these characters and their story. It means a lot to me! Love all you so much!**

* * *

Malcolm closed the door the bedroom as he came out into the hall. "Well what is it?" he asked Augustus. "You look as if the sky is falling down."

"Sherlock just came back with a female vampire…Irene Adler," Augustus said. "Do you know her?"

"Yes, I have a few friends who…use her services. What's this about Augustus," he asked.

"It would appear that she is mistress against her will to Sebastian Magnusseen. He attacked her tonight and hurt her…Sherlock saved her and brought her back here. While he was at Irene's flat, he fought Sebastian. He told Sherlock that he and his father know about Molly and that they intend to find her and force the marriage between her and Sebastian."

"I'll see them both in hell first," Malcolm roared in anger.

"I have called Mycroft and he is on his way. Sherlock wants to marry Molly…tonight…"

Malcolm blinked in surprise. "Yes that would be for the best, but I am surprised that he would move so quickly," he said. "Molly will not agree to this."

"Perhaps she will; she does love my son."

"I would hope she would. I don't want to make her do this." Malcolm said gravely. "I hate to upset her and hurt her like this, but what else can be done?"

"There is another thing, my old friend," Augustus said. "Charles considers you a traitor now…he's out for your blood. I want you to allow Mycroft to move you some place safe."

"I will not tuck and run Augustus. I will stand with you and the others in this," he said. "I will not hide away. I do not fear that wicked man or his cowardly son." Malcolm sighed. "I must contact the others," he said. "I'll leave immediately for Germany."

Augustus grabbed his friend's arm. "What about Molly?" he asked. "Mycroft's position within the government gives him the ability to perform a marriage ceremony. He has procured a plane to get her out of England. I have already contacted Lucian and he is gathering the families in Ireland. I would take her to Ireland with me Malcolm if that is alright with you. She and Sherlock can be married there tonight…"

"Of course, I leave her in your care Augustus," he said turning to go.

Augustus took hold of his arm. "Please take care of yourself my friend. And come to Ireland as quickly as you can."

Malcolm turned to go, but paused. "I…please tell her that I love her and I will come as soon as I can. Tell her not to be frightened, that I would never allow anything to happen to her that would harm her."

"You believe that we will have to force the marriage then," Augustus said. "Even though she loves my son."

"She does not know that he loves her and she will not believe it, even if he tells her," Malcom said. "Not now at any rate. She will believe that this is a ploy to get her to agree to something without questioning the motives."

"But if she refuses…"

"Do whatever you see fit Augustus. I trust you with my child," Malcolm said, before turning and leaving.

* * *

John put Mary's travel bag in the black sedan while she stood silently and watched him. Sherlock came outside and handed John two other travel bags. They all turned when they heard a rustling in the brush nearby. A large russet colored wolf came charging forward, but slowed and stopped when he saw them.

"Billy," Sherlock began. "We are leaving for Ireland tonight. Do not ask me any questions, pack the things you will need and get ready."

The wolf cocked its head and peered closely at Sherlock. John watched in amazement. Werewolves could communicate telepathically with others within their pack. He knew that Billy was probably arguing with Sherlock as he would not want to leave England.

"You will do as I say Billy," Sherlock snapped. "I am the alpha…you will obey me. Go and get ready."

The wolf's head drooped and the beast heaved a great sigh, but he did as he was told. Sherlock watched him go before turning back to look at John. "John…if you stay here, you are in danger," he said. "Charles and Sebastian know that you have aligned yourself with me. They will try to hurt you to get to me."

"I am not leaving my practice and my patients, Sherlock," John said. "I am only a human…the very bottom of their totem pole. I doubt that I would even cross their minds. I appreciate your concern, but I can't go. I have too many people who depend on me."

"Then why are you making me go?" Mary demanded, wiping the tears from her eyes. "If there is no danger, then why can't I stay?"

"Because I am not willing to risk you," John said. "Get in the car Mary."

She glared at him, crossing her arms over her chest. She did not move. John sighed and stepped closer to her. "Mary, I love you. You are my heart, my life, and my world. I will do anything that I have to do to keep you safe. I have tried very hard to mindful of the fact that I am an alpha and you an omega…I have never wanted to treat you as anything but my equal. But if you do not get into that car right now, you will not like what I do."

"John, I…"

He grabbed her and kissed her. "I love you and I will see you soon. Now get in the car or I will put you in it, do you understand?"

She swallowed hard, glaring at him as the tears spilled over her cheeks. "Fine," she bit out and moved passed him, climbing into the car.

Mycroft appeared at the door with a shrieking Molly Hooper over his shoulder. He carried her down the steps and stopped in front of Sherlock. "Really Ms. Hooper, I can assure you that the tantrum you are throwing is not going to help your situation in the least. In fact, all you are successfully doing is giving me a headache."

"Good you bloody bastard," she shrieked. "Who in the hell do you think you are? Where is my father? Put me down this instant."

"I cannot imagine what she is so upset about," Mycroft said to Sherlock with a bored expression. "Bit of a drama queen isn't she? I can see why you fancy her…birds of a feather and all that," he said smirking. He flipped Molly over his shoulder and into his arms bridal style. He held her out to Sherlock. "Please take her…she is yours after all isn't she."

"I'm not his…"Molly shrieked again, wiggling in Mycroft's arms. Sherlock took her from Mycroft with a sigh and carried her over to the car. He placed her in the seat beside Mary. She instantly tried to climb out of the car, but Sherlock forced her back inside holding her by her arms.

"Where is my father and what is going on," she demanded as she wrestled with Sherlock.

"There has been an emergency that he needed to attend too. He will join us later," Sherlock told her, easily holding her in place.

"Join us where," she said still struggling. "Where are we going?"

"Molly please just stop fighting me and sit in the car," he pleaded.

"I want to know what is going on. Why did my father leave without saying goodbye to me," she asked. "What is happening? You're not telling me the truth."

John touched Sherlock's shoulder. "Excuse me Sherlock, I'll handle this."

Sherlock moved back and Molly tried to get out of the car. John shoved her back inside and held her there with one hand. He had a hypo in his other hand. He pulled the plastic top off with his teeth. "Sorry about this Molly, but it is for the best."

"No," she screamed as John stuck the needle into her neck and injected the sedative into her blood stream. It took effect instantly. She was asleep in less than a minute. Mary pulled her sleeping body back against her, laying Molly's head in her lap.

Mary looked at John. "She's going to be devastated when she finds out that her father is letting them take her out of England."

"I know, but what else can we do? He refuses to tell her what is really going on," John said. "She has to be kept safe…and so do you. Please don't be angry with me."

"I'm afraid for you John," Mary said. "Please come with us."

"I can't Mary," he said. "What about Mrs. Wilson's treatments? I have an obligation to my patients. I'll be alright and I will join you as soon as I can."

"I'll go and get Irene," Sherlock said leaving John and Mary alone.

As Sherlock went back inside, Billy came out with an overnight bag. He walked over to the car and climbed in pouting furiously.

"Tuck that bottom lip back in Billy," Mycroft said climbing into the seat next to him. "Sherlock is only thinking about your safety as well."

"I'm not some bloody woman," Billy snapped. "I can take care of myself." He flushed when he noticed Mary staring at him. He cleared his throat. "No offense ma'am…"

Mycroft laughed while Mary rolled her eyes.

* * *

Lucian Moriarty looked at Augustus with an amused expression. "So the girl has no idea she is about to be a bride?"

"The situation is delicate Lucian," Augustus said with a pained expression. "She doesn't know the danger she is in."

"Ah yes, Malcolm. Always so over protective. How does he think his daughter is going to react when she finds out that everyone else knows about her heritage and what she is, but she was raised ignorant of it all?"

"We have tried to talk to him about this in the past, but his fear for her is just too great," Augustus said. "Remember, Molly does not even know the true circumstances of her mother's death, poor child."

Lucian shook his head sadly. "It was a tragedy and so senseless. She was a fine woman…we all mourned with Malcolm the day she died."

"Indeed we did."

Lucian clicked his teeth and smiled. "So when is the marriage to take place?"

"About fifteen minutes," Augustus said.

Lucian laughed. "I am so glad that I will be a witness. I imagine this is going to be quite amusing."

Augustus was about to speak when the walls of the hall that the men were standing in vibrated from an angry shriek. Lucian snorted. "This must be the bride?"

Augustus winced when Molly shrieked again. He and Lucian turned to see Mycroft dragging Molly behind him.

"Where is Sherlock," Augustus asked.

"In the library waiting for his bride," Mycroft answered dragging Molly in front of him. "She's being quite difficult about it."

"I will not marry him," she said. "You can't force someone to get married, this isn't the middle ages."

"My dear sweet naive girl," Mycroft said smiling. "I am Mycroft Holmes, I can make anything happen."

"Mycroft, be kind to her," Augustus snapped. "This is an upsetting situation."

Mycroft rolled his eyes and sighed. "Forgive me father, but I am not used to the delicate nature and fragile sensibilities of females."

Augustus grinned. "You're time is coming, son."

Mycroft scoffed and walked on, pulling Molly with him. Lucian and Augustus followed behind them. Upon reaching the library, Mycroft opened the door and pulled her inside. "Come and take your hysterical bride, brother," Mycroft said with exasperation.

Sherlock took hold of Molly's wrist and pulled her over to where he had been standing. Mycroft walked over to the table and pulled an envelope from his jacket. "Here is the license, her knew identifications with the Holmes name, and other pertinent documents necessary for a newly married couple," Mycroft said laying the envelope on the table. "You will both need to sign the license."

"I'm not signing anything," Molly snapped. "Where is my father? He would never allow me to be forced into this farce of a marriage."

"My dear girl, who do you think gave us permission to move you from England?" Mycroft asked as he rolled his eyes.

"Mycroft" his father and brother shouted at the same time.

"What…" Molly asked barely above a whisper. "My father knows about this?" She suddenly felt light headed and a little sick. She swayed against Sherlock and he quickly helped her to a chair and sat her down.

Augustus knelt down in front of her. "Molly, please try to understand…your father is only doing what he thinks is best for you. He's trying to protect you and although we cannot tell you why right now, marrying my son will help to protect you."

Tears welled in her eyes. "I won't do this…" she whispered. "You can't make me…I won't do it…"

"Pull her to her feet Sherlock," Augustus said gently.

"I won't do this…" Molly cried louder, glaring through her tears at Augustus. "You have no right to try and make me…no right at all…"

Sherlock pulled her up and forced her to walk back over to where Mycroft stood. "This will only take a few minutes, civil services are never lengthy," Mycroft said.

"No," Molly shouted trying to pull away from Sherlock.

"Sherlock this would go a lot smoother and quicker if you could hold her still and keep her quiet," Mycroft said with a surprising gentleness to his voice as he looked at the distressed Molly.

Sherlock glanced at his father. He certainly did not want to physically hold Molly still. She was already so upset, hurt, and probably a little frightened.

"Do as he says Sherlock," Augustus said softly.

Sherlock swallowed hard and nodded. "I'm sorry Molly…" he whispered to her as he wrapped an arm around her body, pinning her arms against her sides. "I really am sorry," he repeated as he put his hand over her mouth. She screamed through his hand and renewed her struggles with vigor, but her effort was futile. He held her easily while Mycroft began the civil ceremony which would make her his brother's wife without her consent. Apparently it made little difference to Mycroft.

"I can soothe her…" A feminine voice called from the door.

The men all turned and looked. Irene had come into the library. "I heard her screams. I can help her," she said softly, walking over to them. She stopped in front of Molly and looked at Sherlock. "You know what I can do Sherlock, it will be so much easier for her."

Sherlock nodded. Irene slowly reached out and touched Molly's brow. Molly flinched, but Irene shushed her. "It's alright Molly…don't be afraid," Irene said staring into Molly's eyes unblinking. Sherlock felt Molly's body relax against his. Slowly he removed his hand from her mouth and she did not cry out.

Irene smiled warmly at Molly, stepping closer to her. She cupped Molly's face with her hands. "It's alright Molly…you are safe…completely safe and at ease. No one is going to harm you and you are no longer afraid are you?"

Molly blinked. "No…not afraid…" she whispered.

"This is your wedding day Molly," Irene said softly, brushing a loose strand of hair from Molly's face. "There is no need for you to be alarmed. This is a happy day and you want this…"

Irene never took her eyes from Molly's. Molly began to lean towards Irene as all the tension and fear left her body. Irene put her arm around Molly's shoulders and led her to the table. "Sign your name here Molly…"

Irene picked up the pen and put it in Molly's hand. "Go on Molly, there's nothing to be afraid of. This is a wonderful thing…" Irene said softly in Molly ear.

Molly signed the marriage license and sat the pen down. She looked back at Irene as if she wasn't certain what she should do. "Now go and stand beside Sherlock. You're going to be asked a question Molly, and when you hear the question, you will say "I will", do you understand," Irene asked.

"Say I will…" Molly repeated.

"Yes very good," Irene said, taking Molly's hand as she walked her back to Sherlock. She placed Molly's hand in his.

"Wrong…" Molly whispered. "All…wrong..." She blinked and struggled to break Irene's connection within her mind.

Irene cupped Molly's face again and looked into her eyes. For several moments Irene stared into Molly's eyes, but said nothing.

_He does love you…_Irene said to Molly's mind.

_No…he doesn't…no…this is wrong…wanted to marry for love…like my father…_Molly argued back with her mind.

_Molly he does love you…he has loved for you a long time…there is nothing for you to fear…_Irene said as she pushed deeper into Molly's mind.

_Why is this happening…please help me…don't make me do this…_Molly pleaded with Irene. _Why are you doing this…please…let me go…_

_Because I love him and I would see him happy…You are what he wants and what he has always wanted…like you, he is afraid to admit his feelings…You don't need to be afraid of this or him…He loves you and will love you always…look into your own heart…you love him too…don't fight this, allow it to happen…it will all be well, you will see…_Irene answered.

"You are not afraid and you will do as I say, won't you Molly," Irene asked aloud.

"Yes…" Molly said softly.

"You may continue Mycroft," Irene said.

Mycroft nodded and went forward with the ceremony. And when the question came for Molly to take Sherlock as her husband, she did as Irene told her to do. Sherlock responded in kind. When it was over, Sherlock signed the license and Molly became Mrs. Holmes without ever consciously realizing what she as doing.

* * *

"I will not ask you again worm," Charles spat, kicking John in the ribs. "Where did they take her?"

John looked up at him and smiled. "Fuck you…"

Charles smirked back. "Oh I do like you Dr. Watson…very much so…tis a shame that I have to do to you what I must," he said lifting John off the ground by his hand around his neck. "But then again, you aren't leaving me any choice are you?"

Charles looked back at the woman who had betrayed John to Charles. "I hope you aren't too angry with your receptionist Dr. Watson. I didn't give her much of choice either."

John struggled to turn his head enough to look at Janine. "I'm so sorry Dr. Watson, but he said he'd kill me.

"Stu…stupid girl…" John managed to gasp out through Charles' hold. "Sh…should…have come to…me…and Sher…Sherlock…"he gasped for another breath. "Will…kill you…anyways…"

Charles laughed and tossed John to the ground. "How very right you are Dr. Watson. I am going to kill this stupid bitch anyways."

He lunged for Janine and she screamed. John struggled to remain conscious as he looked over towards Janine. "My…God…" he managed to gasp out as he looked away in horror, covering his ears so he wouldn't have to hear her blood curdling screams.

* * *

**So I hope you weren't too disapointed with the so called wedding, but this is only the beginning of their love story...so give them some time :) Besides, I never like the woman to give in too easily. He has to work for her and prove he deserves her :) Especially Molly...he has to work for her :)**

**Hugs and love!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, I decided to post this early cause I got all of you worried about John...(author grins wickedly)**

_Anyways I have a few folks to thank first: Poodle warriors, the key to knowledge, 4may, wordgrl75, Freeway girl (author waves at her sweet pea), Shayran16 (author waves), believer of many things, Hyde's bride, sershire, Nice nipps, and endlessdeleanaobsesseddesire, thanks so much for your fun reviews the last two chapters!_

_And a HUGE thanks to all of my reviewers, followers, and readers. _

I also want to say a** HUGE thanks to my guest reviewers**...all of you guys rock! I have never had so many people who did not hold accounts on the site take the time to review my story before. I TRULY appreciate all of you!

There is a lot happening in this one, so enjoy :)

* * *

Molly awoke the next morning not knowing where she was. She looked around the strange room trying to find anything that would look familiar to her. She climbed out of the bed, her bare feet hitting the cool wood floors silently. She stood and walked to the large window and pulled the curtain back to let light into the room. She gasped when she looked outside. Her room was overlooking an enormous garden that was adorned with several stone water fountains. She looked across the garden and saw massive stone walls opposite from where she was. She opened the window and leaned out, looking down to see how far up she was from the ground. She was at least three stories high.

She gasped and turned quickly when she heard the door open. A short, plump elderly woman walked into the room with a bright smile. "Good morning young miss, did you sleep well," she asked kindly.

"Wh…where am I?" Molly asked.

"You are in the ancestral home of Lucian Moriarty," she said coming over to Molly. "Child, are you feeling alright?"

Molly shook her head. "No…I don't know where I am or how I got here…" Molly said softly, putting her hand to her head. "I had the strangest dream that…" her voice faltered when she noticed her hand. Her eyes opened wide and she brought her hand up to her eye level. On her left hand, on the ring finger, was beautiful silver band adorned with one large diamond that was surrounded by two smaller diamonds on either side of the large one. There was a matching silver band that had smaller stones adorning the entire band. "Oh my God…" she whispered, feeling faint. "It wasn't a dream…"

"Come sit down child," the woman said. "You look as if you would faint." She helped Molly to the bed where she sat her down on the edge.

"Mrs. Poston," a male voice called from the doorway.

The woman turned and smiled. "Good morning sir," she said. "I'm afraid our guest isn't feeling very well this morning."

Molly looked up and saw a tall, handsome, dark haired man with dark brown eyes standing in the door way. He was impeccably dressed and looked to be about fifty years old. He came into the room. "Good morning Mrs. Holmes," he said warmly. "My name is Lucian Moriarty. You are in my family home in Ireland."

"Ireland," Molly squeaked, as she stood up a bit too quickly and sat back down. She gasped and stared at him. "Did you just call me Mrs. Holmes?"

He cleared his throat. "Yes I did. I know that it is probably unwelcome news now, but hopefully it will not stay unwelcome news."

"Where is my father?" she asked. "Why am I here?" She looked up suddenly and glared at him. "And who are you?"

"I am a friend of your father's and your father in laws. We have known each other for many years, Mrs. Holmes. I assure you that you are among friends here," he said gently.

"Don't call me that," Molly hissed, ripping the rings from her finger and throwing them across the room. "I want to go home now! You can't keep me here."

"I am afraid that is impossible under the circumstances," Mycroft said coming into the room. He leaned down and picked up the two rings that Molly had just thrown and walked over to her. He held them out to her.

"Where is my father?" she asked again through clenched teeth.

"He is currently in Germany. He should not be there for much longer and then he will come here and hopefully explain everything to you," Mycroft said picking up her hand. She balled her hand into a fist. He smiled. "Come now, you are a married woman now."

She tried to pull her hand back, but he kept hold, prying her fingers apart and putting the rings back on her fingers. As angry as she was, she could not stop the tears from welling in her eyes. "Why are you doing this to me?"

Mycroft frowned and let go of her. "I am sorry if I seem cruel; I thought provoking you to anger might spare you from tears. Apparently I was mistaken."

"Then it is true…I am married to Sherlock?" she asked wiping her eyes.

"Yes, you were married here in this castle last night," he answered.

"I remember a woman's voice…"she said. "In my head…trying to soothe me…she told me Sherlock…" she stopped suddenly and looked at Mycroft.

His brow rose. "She told you what about Sherlock?" he asked.

"This can't be legal," Molly said standing up. "I was kidnapped, drugged, I remember. John injected me with something. I was brought here against my will and I don't know what you all did to me when I got here…but I would never have married him."

"I preformed the ceremony myself. I heard you say, along with two other witnesses, that you took my brother to be your husband. I have your signature on the marriage certificate," Mycroft said.

"You can't do this," she shouted. "I'll call the authorities and…"

"And tell them what exactly," Mycroft asked, as he interrupted her. "That you were kidnapped and taken hostage? Forced into a marriage? Come now, you must know how utterly absurd that sounds. Not to mention one phone call to your father would shred that story. He would say that we had his permission to take you."

"I am not a child any longer," she said. "I have rights. My father can't control my movements anymore."

Mycroft sighed. "I had hoped that you would leave this alone, Molly, but I can see that you are determined not too," he said. "I know that you have no idea, truly, of the power of my position. If you were to call the authorities, your call would be followed by mine. I can assure you that no one would come to your aid here. No one would lift a finger to interfere."

"Who are you?" Molly asked, horrified at her situation

"I am a man who adores his younger brother and would see him happy," Mycroft said.

"What does that have to do with me?" Molly screamed in frustration as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Mycroft looked at her determidly. "Everything…" he said. "You have everything to do with it. Are you so blind that you cannot see?"

Mrs. Poston wrapped her arm around Molly's shoulders. "Let's get some breakfast into you my dear," she said. "That will help you feel better."

Molly did not resist when Mrs. Poston began pulling her from the room. As they walked, Molly watched Mycroft with a confused expression on her face.

* * *

Irene sat quietly by the fire with her sweater pulled tightly around her. She jumped when she heard the door open and close. She turned around and was startled to see a stranger come into the room. The man smiled at her and stepped forward. He was very attractive man of medium height and build. He had dark brown hair and eyes. "Well hello there," he said, coming towards her. She stepped back and sniffed the air. He was a werewolf, but that's not what bothered her. He was another alpha and she recognized the look of desire in his eyes. She swallowed down the bile in her throat.

"I didn't mean to frighten you," he said. "My name is James or Jim, whichever you prefer. My father owns this house." She did not speak to him as she looked him over. Slowly her gaze went to the door behind him and he knew she was calculating if she could get to it or not. He frowned. "I really didn't mean to scare you," he said taking a step towards her. She instinctively backed up when the door opened again.

Sherlock entered and was already speaking. "I'm sorry to have kept you Irene, but…" he stopped when he saw Irene's expression. She was afraid; he could see the fear in her eyes.

"I'm afraid I've startled her," Jim said.

Sherlock turned his head and saw Jim. "Oh…hello Jim," he said.

Irene ran around the chair and sofa to stand beside Sherlock. She looked up at him with uncertainty in her eyes. "Irene this is Jim Moriarty. He's Lucian's son…he an old school friend of mine," he said in a way that let Irene know she didn't need to be afraid.

Irene looked at Jim and gave him a small smile, but stayed beside Sherlock. "Why don't you go into the dining room with Molly and Mary," Sherlock offered gently. "We can talk later."

"Alright," she said softly and left quickly.

Jim watched her go and when the door closed he turned to Sherlock. "Who hurt her?"

"One of her own kind." Sherlock said. "He brutalized her…if I had not come into her flat, I can only imagine what he would have done to her."

"When did it happen?" Jim asked.

"Yesterday morning. It's why she is here with is now. She will be hunted now," Sherlock said.

"By whom?"

"Sebastian Magnusseen," he said. "She was his mistress…against her will, for the past several months. He has been hurting her the entire time. She never told me…not until I walked in on that yesterday."

"She is your lover as well," Jim said.

"She was," Sherlock corrected. "She is an alpha…she would help when I would be in a way…"

"I see," Jim said. "She's lovely. She hasn't had much tenderness has she?"

"Jim…leave her alone. Don't pursue her. She doesn't need that now," Sherlock said. "She wouldn't be able to…not for a while."

Jim smiled. "I am not an insensitive brute Sherlock. I think she is pretty. I'd like to get to know her, become her friend. Show her that there are men in this world who will treat a woman with decency, kindness, and tenderness," he said. "I will be cautious, don't worry."

Sherlock nodded. Jim moved to stand beside him. "So tell me something my friend," Jim said, grinning widely. "How does it feel to have a wife that loathes you?"

"I knew you'd find this bloody hilarious."

"Oh I do…it's absolutely delicious," Jim said. "You actually had to force her to say I do…that is priceless."

"Go to hell," Sherlock snapped while Jim laughed.

* * *

The white car pulled up to the front of the iron gated fence and slowed to a stop. The door opened and John Watson was shoved from the backseat onto the concrete. The car sped off as the gardener came running towards the gate. "My God…" he said when he saw John laying in a pool of his own blood. He turned and took off running for the house. He returned moments later with two other men. One of the men opened the gate while the other man and the gardener ran out to John.

The gardener rolled John gently onto his back and gasped. "I think…is it John Watson?" he asked staring in shock at the other younger man.

"Yes it is. Help me get him up and carry him inside," Henry said. The three men carried John into the house, laying him gently on the sofa. "Get some water and bandages Leon," Henry said pulling his mobile from his pocket.

"Yes sir," Leon said leaving the room quickly.

"Yes this is Henry Knight…I need a private line to Myrcoft Holmes," Henry said rapidly into his mobile. "My sequence number is 12-17-3-96-44-H-T-K…"

As Leon and the gardener tended to John as best they could, Henry relayed to Mycroft what had happened. After several minutes of speaking Henry closed his mobile and went to John.

"Mycroft is coming for you John…" Henry said stroking his forehead gently. He couldn't tell if John was conscious or not, as he had been beaten so badly that his eyes were swollen shut. "It'll be alright, just hold on, please. Help is coming."

John moaned and tried to speak, but no sound came out. "Shh…don't try to talk," Henry said. "It'll be okay, just rest."

* * *

Sherlock swallowed hard as he stood outside Molly's bedroom door. He had been avoiding her all day, dreading the confrontation that he knew they would have. He could not blame her for how she felt. It was ridiculous for her father to have kept her in the dark for so long and treat her like a child when she had grown into a strong and capable woman.

He knew what they had done was wrong and he knew she had every right to be angry, confused, hurt, afraid, and all the other things she must be feeling. He had admitted to her father and his father and brother that he did in fact love her. He had loved her for a long time now, from afar. He used to come to the lab on days John wasn't expecting him, hoping that she would be there. He prayed that John would never figure that out and it seemed as if he had not.

Sherlock never spoke to her, not really. He would ask her to get him things or bark orders at her. It was enough to be in the same room with her. He remembered the first time that he had laid eyes on her. He was annoyed that John had taken a student because he always found them annoying and clumsy.

But he could see right off that Molly was neither of those things. She was bright and clever. She loved to learn and enjoyed experimenting. She never shied away from things other girls might find disgusting or gross, she had a true desire to learn and know how things worked.

She would watch him silently when he would work on his experiments. Her eyes were so bright and excited to see what would happen, almost as excited as he would be. So that is when he began asking her to get him things that he could use for his experiments. She never knew it was a ploy to have her near him. She would occasionally ask him questions, trying to careful not to irritate him.

His wolf seemed to be pleased in Sherlock's interest and attention in Molly. And when his wolf discovered that she was in fact, very attracted to Sherlock, the wolf was thrilled for the both he and Sherlock. His wolf would try to get him to approach her, but he would deny feeling anything for her. He was just too frightened to open his heart.

She had attempted to talk to him more than she usually did on several occasions, but he purposely was indifferent to her, so much so that he would hurt her feelings. It pained him to hurt her, but he just could not bring himself to try. So he would stand silent for the most part while she worked beside him, looking at him repeatedly out of the corner of her eye, hoping that he would talk to her or give her any attention at all.

She never knew what it meant to have her so close to him. She didn't know how his heart would feel like bursting when he would hear her soft, lilting laugh or how her bright beautiful smile would warm his body from head to toe. She never knew how he could lose himself within her lovely endless brown eyes.

And then fate smiled on him and Mycroft told him that Molly needed to be protected…that she would need to be taken somewhere safe and away from everything. He had jumped at the chance a little too eagerly, causing his brother to look at him with a raised brow.

But did he use the opportunity to get to know her better? No! He was an idiot and treated her coldly. He threatened her and bullied her, trying to destroy the love that she had for him so that he would not have to feel so open and vulnerable around her.

He had many chances before now to tell her how he felt and to treat her as the adult that she deserved to be treated as. He could have told her what her father would not. And now she was being done wrong again by everyone. Even John had betrayed her when he had stuck the hypo in her neck. He shook his head. No more! Even if she were to hate him and never forgive him he was going to tell her everything.

She was his wife now. Her father had nothing to say about what she could be told or not told now. Sherlock saw strength in her that her father did not. Molly would not fall apart. She would not break. She would survive because she is strong and brave. And most importantly he loved her. Sherlock loved his wife and one does not keep secrets from the ones that you love.

And when the danger to her was over, should she decide that she could not forgive him or love him, then he would give her the freedom she deserved. Freedom to find a man worthy of her love, though he doubted there was a man anywhere that was worthy of her.

Sherlock was about to knock on the door when Jim came running towards him. "Sherlock, come quickly. Your brother is back," Jim said.

Sherlock blinked. "I didn't know he had gone anywhere," he said.

"He didn't want to tell you until he knew that he was still alive…"

"What are you talking about? Who is still alive?" Sherlock snapped, annoyed at being interrupted after having just gained his courage to confess everything to Molly.

"John…" Jim said with emotion. "It's John…Magnusseen took him Sherlock…he's hurt bad…very bad. They dumped him in front of Henry Knight's house. Mycroft went to get him…"

Sherlock's entire world seemed to slow down. He blinked his eyes several times as if he wasn't sure he understood what Jim had just said.

The bedroom door opened and Molly stepped out. She looked at Sherlock with tears in her eyes. "Sherlock…I'm so sorry…" she whispered.

"What?" Sherlock said softly staring at her uncomprehending.

Jim took his shoulders and shook him. "Sherlock listen to me. John is alive now, but he is gravely injured. He won't last much longer…if you want to say goodbye than you had better come now."

"But he's my best friend," Sherlock said softly looking from Jim to Molly as if he wasn't sure what he should do.

Molly took hold of Sherlock's hand. "Sherlock…come with me," she said gently. "We have to go to John."

Sherlock nodded, but stared at her with blank eyes. Jim led the way down the hall and Molly pulled Sherlock along behind her by his hand. The closer they got to the room Jim was leading them too, they could hear sobbing and wailing.

Jim pushed the door open and led them inside. Mycroft, Augustus, and Lucian stood behind the sofa that John was laying on. Mary was beside him on her knees sobbing and kissing him. Henry Knight stood to the side with a sick expression on his face. Mary looked up when she heard them come in. "Sher…Sherlock…" she cried.

Sherlock pulled away from Molly and went to John and Mary. He dropped down beside Mary and looked at John. Tears came to his eyes as he tentatively reached out to touch John's face, but pulled his hand back as if he was unsure.

"Touch him Sherlock…" Mary said as she cried. "It will comfort him…"

"I don't want to hurt him," Sherlock whispered hoarsely.

"Sher…Sherlock…" John said with a strangled voice, as he began to cough violently, spitting up his own blood. "I…didn't tell him…" he gasped. "Noth…told him nothing…Sher…my friend…"

Mary cried out again and buried her head against John's chest, wailing loudly. John raised a trembling, bloodied hand and laid it on her head, stroking her hair as best he could.

Sherlock looked up at his father and brother helplessly with tears streaming down his face. "I…I can't let him die…" he whispered. "I can't…can't let him go…"

Augustus nodded. "That is why John was not killed; Charles is giving you the chance to save him, knowing that John never wanted to be a wolf or vampire."

Mary looked up sharply. "You can save him?" she asked grasping at Sherlock's arm.

Sherlock shook his head. "He never wanted this…Mary…he doesn't want to be a wolf…"

"But he'll die if you don't," she screamed. "Please…Oh God Sherlock, please! Don't let him die! He's my life…he's everything to me! And he loves you! You're his best friend…like a brother to him…please Sherlock…"she pressed her forehead to Sherlock's arm as she clutched at him crying. "Please…please…please…"

"Sher…" John said, coughing up more blood. "Too late…let me go…"

"Sherlock please…" Mary wailed.

"Promise me…" John gasped. "Take care of my Mary…" he said coughing violently again.

Sherlock looked at his father and brother again. "What should I do?" he asked, begging them to answer him. Sherlock looked at Jim and then at Molly. He stared hard at Molly, his eyes pleading with her. As angry as she was with him, her heart broke at how lost he looked. She went to him and knelt down beside him.

"What should I do?" he asked her in a whisper. "I love him…what should I do?"

Molly brushed the hair gently from his face. "Would he forgive you if you did this?"

"Yes," Sherlock answered. "But I don't care if he wouldn't…he was my very first friend…my best friend who accepted and loved me for me…I don't want to lose him, I can't lose him…."

Molly ran her hand down his cheek to cup it. "Then I guess you have your answer," she said softly.

Sherlock looked back down at John. "Take Mary away Jim…"he said.

Jim took hold of Mary's shoulders and pulled her up. "No!" she shouted and struggled. "I won't leave him…no…Sherlock please…please…"

Mary became more violent with her struggles and her wailing was heartbreaking. Jim put her arm under her knees and lifted her up into his arms. He carried her out of the room. Lucian followed him out as did Mycroft and Henry. Augustus started to follow, but he looked back at his son. "Sherlock, son…this may not work. He may be too badly injured. You should prepare yourself for that," he said and then turned and left.

"Do you want me to go," Molly asked.

Sherlock shook his head. " No, I have no right to ask you, but please stay."

She nodded. "Okay," she said softly.

"You need to move away…it's not a pleasant thing to witness," he said softly.

She stood quickly, moving away. Molly watched silently as Sherlock did what he could to save his friend. She watched Sherlock's face change…his eyes were wild and dark, his canines elongated to a frightful length, his hands grew even larger and the barest amount of hair covered the skin, but then his transformation seemed to stop. He turned and looked at her and she gasped at the intensity and emotion she saw within his eyes. He threw his head back and howled the most gut wrenching pathetic sound that she had ever heard. It set every nerve inside of her body on edge and her heart literally ached within her chest at the pain that was within it.

She flinched when Sherlock lowered his head and bit into John's collarbone. She heard John gasp, but he did not cry out. Sherlock raised his head and leaned further over John, turning his head and sinking his teeth into John's collarbone on the left side of his body.

He sat back on his heels and looked down at his dying friend. Sherlock ripped the shirt from John's body, exposing the horrendous wounds that were there. Sherlock held his arm over John's abdomen and with his clawed hand, sliced deeply into his skin. Blood began to pour down his arm and fall into the wounds on John's abdomen. Molly could hear the sizzling sound Sherlock's blood made as it connected with John's skin.

She could not stop her own curiosity. She moved to stand behind Sherlock and watched as his blood seeped into John's open wounds. Her lips parted in shock as the wounds slowly began to close on their own.

"Oh my God Sherlock…it's…he's healing," she whispered.

"He could still die from the shock," Sherlock said with a trembling voice.

Molly placed her hands on Sherlock's shoulders and watched as John's wounds slowly closed one by one. Sherlock looked up at her. "It will begin to hurt him…if the change takes…its painful…I wish I could spare him…" he said.

Molly squeezed his shoulders trying to comfort him. "You will be here with him…so he doesn't have to go through it alone," she said. "Surely that will help him."

John's eyes snapped opened and he cried out, his entire body beginning to shake violently. "I'm sorry John…I didn't know what else to do…" Sherlock said, pleading with him.

"Sherlock, take his hand," Molly said. "Let him know that you are with him."

Sherlock reached out and grabbed John's hand, pulling it to his chest and holding it there. John cried out again. "Sherlock…" he gasped. "What's happening…it hurts…"

Molly moved from behind Sherlock and sat beside John on the couch. She reached out and put her hand to his cheek. "Shhh John…it's alright…"

"I'm afraid…Sher…Sherlock…"John said with his voice heavy with his fear. He cried out again as Sherlock's blood swam through his veins, healing the damage that Charles had inflicted on him and saving his life, but changing his DNA in the process.

"John…" Sherlock said, squeezing John's hand tightly. "It'll be over soon…it'll all be over soon and you'll be okay…and you can see Mary…everything will be okay…"

The door opened and Mary came inside. "He's screaming…" she said running to the sofa. She dropped down to her knees beside Sherlock. "You did it…Sherlock…you've saved him…"

"Mary…" John gasped. "It hurts so bad…"

"Oh John…" Mary said taking Molly's place by his side. "It's alright John…you'll be better soon…" she said crying tears of relief and joy. "We'll be together again…"

John's body arched upward and convulsed so violently that Mary was nearly thrown from the couch. He cried out again an anguished cry before falling back against the sofa unconscious.

Mary looked at Sherlock. "Sherlock…what's happened?" she asked, frightened.

"He's fine," Sherlock said running his hand throw John's hair. "The change is complete…his body will need to recover. He will sleep now."

Mary threw her arms around Sherlock. "Thank you…oh Sherlock…thank you for saving him…" she cried against him, kissing his face repeatedly.

Sherlock patiently took hold of her arms and set her back on the sofa beside John. Sherlock stood, leaned over John and kissed his forehead. "Forgive me…" he whispered, before turning and walking from the room. Molly watched him go and had to stop herself from following after him.

Sherlock would need to be alone for a while to come to grips with what he had done.

* * *

I know this one was a long one, but I think we got a lot accomplished with this one! Hope you enjoyed it and as always, hugs!

Let me know your thoughts ladies...I'm close to 300 reviews...you guys are AWESOME!


	16. Chapter 16

_Hey all, another update for you._

_I feel I need to address some questions...many of you really enjoy that I have worked Henry Knight into this story and I am SO glad that you did...I figured why not, he thought he was a hell hound once or was at least being chase by one. But the question that many of you asked was does he work for Mycroft._

_He does not...he has nothing to do with the British government. As his character develops, you'll learn more about him :)_

_Anyways, thank you all again for your feedback and for reading my story!_

_PS...and brace yourselves for this one :) JIM MORIARTY IS REALLY A GOOD GUY IN THIS! REALLY, HE IS!_

* * *

John awoke almost two days later. When he awoke, he found Mary fast asleep beside him. He climbed out of bed carefully so as not to wake her. The events of the past few days seemed a bit fuzzy to him. He remembered that his receptionist Janine was dead. He shuddered at the memory of her death and how he was helpless to save her. He remembered that she had betrayed him to Charles Magnussen, but he wasn't angry at her. In fact all he felt was sorrow in his heart for her. She was young and frightened, so she did a stupid thing. If she had only come to him or Sherlock, but it was over now.

He remembered being beaten within an inch of his life and how all he could think about was his fear that Charles would be overcome with bloodlust and bite him, draining him to the point of death only to turn him into one of them. He remembered fearing that Charles might accidentally mingle his blood with his own as he beat him.

John moved to the mirror on the dresser and stared at himself intently. He checked his neck and chest, his arms, and legs, but found no scars from teeth marks. He sighed his relief until something caught his eyes as he looked at his reflection. He leaned closer into the dresser and peered at his collarbones. Slowly he brought his hand up and ran his finger over the tiny marks that were barely visible on his skin.

His mind flashed forward at a speed that nearly made him swoon. He remembered Henry Knight being with him, telling him to hold on, that Mycroft was coming. He remembered Mary crying and pleading…she was begging Sherlock for something. He remembered Sherlock's tears and Sherlock's words whispered…_Forgive me…_

And then he remembered the searing, white hot pain, as his body was invaded by blood that was not his own. Sherlock had saved his life, but by doing so, he had changed him forever.

John turned and looked back at Mary's sleeping form. He moved to the bed and kissed her temple, pulling the blanket up around her shoulders. He dressed himself quickly and sat out to find Sherlock, who he knew would be drowning in his own guilt for what he had done.

* * *

Sherlock stared at his hands, not really sure where he should begin. Molly sat across from him patiently waiting for him to start. She knew that he was still torn up inside over turning John. "Sherlock, maybe we should talk when you feel better," she said starting to rise.

"No…" he said quickly, reaching out and taking her hand. She sat back down but pulled her hand away.

"I'm fine to do this now," he said. "It's just…it's so much, I'm not sure where to start."

"Just start at the beginning, take your time," she said. "I'm in no hurry and have no place to go."

Sherlock inhaled deeply, slowing releasing the breath. "Did you know that when you were born…you were promised to me…our parents arranged our marriage?" he asked swallowing nervously.

"Mycroft told me this, but he didn't tell me why," she said softly.

"Look, I…I'm not good at this, so I'm just going to say a lot of things to you and please don't interrupt me and if you have questions when I'm done, then I'll try to answer them," he said. "I…you know that your father asked Mycroft to help set up a fake kidnapping to protect you…that's why I took you and kept you locked away. But what you don't know is why and from whom…Molly…you know that werewolves aren't the only mythical creatures in this world that actually exist…"

"Vampires…"she said softly, interrupting him.

He nodded. "Yes, vampires. Molly…I lied to you about how I became a werewolf. I was not bitten…I was born this way. My brother and father are wolves. We come from a long line of Lykens…our family is one of the oldest werewolf families in the world. There are four prominent wolf families in England, the Holmes', the Knights', the Lestrades', and the Woosters'. This house that we are currently in belongs to one of three prominent wolf families in Ireland," he said pausing to let his words sink in. When she nodded for him to continue, he did. "There are also four prominent vampire families in England," he said, swallowing hard. "The Magnussen's, the Adlers, the Littles', and the…Hoopers'."

She blinked at him, but said nothing. He sat there and waited for his words to be comprehended. He did not have to wait long. She gasped and her eyes opened wide. "Are you…saying that my father…" she stopped and gripped the sides of the chair. "Are you saying that my father is…a vampire?" she asked barely above a whisper.

"I am Molly and I am so sorry that he did not tell you this himself," he said.

She stood up and began to pace. "I always knew something…always…he was so secretive and always so afraid for me. I use to worry so much over him, the strain he always seemed to be under, like he was terrified for me to find out this most dreadful secret," she turned and looked at Sherlock. "Why wouldn't he tell me? Did he think that I would fear him or stop loving him? Did he think that I wouldn't want to be his daughter?"

Sherlock shook his head. "No, I don't think that is what he feared. He feared something far more sinister than that. Molly, there is a long hatred between my kind and vampires. It is an old, festering, hatred, full of spite, prejudice, and fear. It is only within the last few hundred years that vampires and wolves have been able to live in peace with one another. The newer generations of vampire and wolf families do not hold to the same views as the old world." He paused to gage her reactions to his words. She stared at him intently, as if she were riveted by what he was saying.

"These younger generations of werewolves and vampires alike see that there is no reason why we cannot be comrades and share this world with the humans, living in harmony. But there are those, who long for the old days. There are those who crave the ancient times of war, where wolves were slaughtered by the thousands and treated as slaves by the vampire classes," he paused and stood up, taking her hands. "This is why you are in danger. This is why your father has so desperately tried to protect you, by shielding you from everything, even things that he should not have."

"Am I…a vampire?" she asked softly.

"You are half…your mother was a mortal woman," he said. "You are a carrier for both human and vampire blood lines. You will have a choice to make someday…to choose a vampire life or a mortal one."

She sat down suddenly and put her hand to her head. "This is…insane…" she said balling her hands into tiny fists. "Why would he not tell me this? Did he not think I could handle it?" she asked angrily.

"He was afraid Molly," Sherlock said. "There is more to tell you and maybe it will help you understand. Before you were born, before you were promised to me in marriage, you were promised to another. Your father is a very prominent man within the vampire clans…Charles Magnussen is the head of the vampire clan in England. He has one son and according to their laws, his son would marry a daughter of one of the nobles within the clan. Sir Malcolm's daughter was chosen…you were chosen Molly, because of your mother. Charles had always coveted her. And when he learned that she was pregnant, he claimed the child, if she were a girl, to marry his son. He believed that you would be as beautiful as your mother and if he could not have your mother, then his son would have you."

"This man Charles…he hates your kind?" she asked.

"Yes, he wants a war Molly, between my kind and his. He doesn't care how many humans would be lost in this, he doesn't care how many of his own kind would be lost…he is maniacal about his cause. He wants my kind wiped from the face of this world," he said. "And he wants you for his son. Your father was able to keep you safe from him as long as you were believed to be fully human. When you were born, you showed no signs of taking after your father. It was believed that genetically, you were a carbon copy of your mother. Malcolm wasn't even sure if you would be an Omega, as most Omegas have their first heat around sixteen years of age."

"But I'm in danger now from this man?" she asked.

"Yes. Your father has begun to see changes in you, changes only another vampire would notice. I doubt you've even noticed them yourself. He's been having your blood and DNA analyzed since you were a small child, just to make sure that you were safe…that you were truly human. The doctors that have been caring for you all of your life have watched the changes that have come over you, small, subtle changes within your blood," he said sitting back down on the chair, but scooting towards the edge of it. He leaned forward as he continued speaking to her.

"It was one of these doctors that guesstimated that you would reach full maturity by the age of twenty one…that these changes within you would become more and more evident, that if you were in fact an Omega, you would experience your first heat at this time. This is why your father had you taken away. Magnussen has always had you watched Molly, even as a small child. And now it has been confirmed that he and his son know about you. They wanted to take you and make Malcolm follow through with the marriage between you and Sebastian."

"So my father married me off to you first," she said.

"Yes," he said.

"How cruel is this man Charles?" she asked.

"He is wicked…you cannot comprehend how evil he is Molly. He is the one who took John and hurt him. His son is the one who raped Irene. Your father would give his life to protect you from them," Sherlock said. "I know that you are angry with him for keeping you in the dark all of these years and making decisions for you, but he truly was terrified for you. I think because of his fear, he could not see your strength, courage, and character."

"I want to see my father," she said. "Is he really in Germany?"

"Yes. He is speaking with the wolf lords there. We are gathering support for when the time comes," Sherlock said.

Molly's eyes widened suddenly and she looked at him. "If this Charles hates wolves…if he detests your kind enough to want to eradicate you…then what will happen when he finds out that I am your wife? He will brand my father a traitor," she said standing. "He is in danger!"

"He knows this and is taking precautions," Sherlock assured her. "He is never alone and soon he will be here with you."

She sat back down and entwined her fingers, staring at the floor. He stared at the wall above her head. After several minutes of uncomfortable silences and awkwardness, she sighed. "I guess I have a lot to think about. My head I spinning from what all you've told me and I have so many questions for my father," she said. "And I am still angry…that he would not share this burden with me, that he's carried it alone all of these years. And I'm angry that he did not trust me enough to tell me these things or felt me incapable of handling them…" she stopped and looked at Sherlock. "And I am angry with you. I feel so many different things. I feel like you've taken away my freedom of choice, even though I understand why now a little better…it still makes me angry and galls me Sherlock, can you understand that?"

"I can," he said. "But like your father, I just wanted you safe," he said softly, unable to meet her gaze.

"You should have told me these things long before now Sherlock. If you were planning on keeping up your end of the bargain and marrying me to keep me safe, you could have at least brought me into this marriage as an equal partner instead of making the decisions for me," she said trying to keep the anger from her voice.

"Would you have agreed to marry me if you had known?" he asked.

"I don't know," she said. "I really don't, but I would have had all of the information and have been able to make a decision based on the facts given to me." She stood up again. "I need to go and think about all of this. I…I don't know if I can forgive you quickly…it might take me some time. It's going to be hard for me to not feel resentment towards you…but I will try to make this as peaceful as possible between us until this danger to my father and the Lykens is over." She started for the door, but stopped when she reached it. "Even though I am angry…I guess I should be grateful that you were willing to make such a life altering decision and marry me, just to keep me safe. You could have said no and found someone that you truly wanted to be with…"

He stood and watched her leave the room, closing the door behind her. "I did marry the person that I wanted to be with," he whispered after her. "I love you Molly, I love you so very much."

"Then why don't you bloody tell her?" John asked from behind him.

Sherlock jumped startled and whirled around. John smiled. "Sorry about that…I came in the other door. Guess you didn't hear me or you sure as hell wouldn't have made that declaration."

"John…"Sherlock said. His voice cracked with emotion. "I…I'm so sorry…"

"You saved my life," John said.

"And I'm not sorry that I did," Sherlock said. "I didn't want to lose you. I'd be lost without you…but I am so sorry for what it cost you."

John shrugged. "What? No longer being human?" he asked. "I'll live Sherlock, thanks to you."

Sherlock's expression became confused. "I don't understand…you're not angry?"

"I'm…overwhelmed I think is the better word," John admitted coming closer to Sherlock. "I never wanted to be a wolf, I've told you this before the hundreds of times you've asked me if you could change me. All I kept thinking while that man was beating me over and over was…please don't let his blood get into mine. I don't want to be a vampire…" He took a deep breath and looked at Sherlock. "But when Mycroft came and brought me here…I don't remember much except for the horrific sounds that Mary was making. I could hear her begging and pleading with you. I wasn't sure that my heart would survive her grief…I realized then that I didn't want to lose her. I didn't want to die…even though I could feel my body letting go. I fought hard to stay for her and I would have lost the battle…but then you changed me."

"I still…I made the choice for you out of my own selfishness and I am so sorry John," Sherlock said miserably.

John took hold of his shoulder. "I know that this is not going to be easy…that it will take some getting used too. And one day, after I have watched Mary and all the other people that I love wither and die of old age, I might hate you then. But as of right now Sherlock, I am so very grateful to you for saving my life and giving me more time with my Mary," he said, pulling Sherlock into his arms and embracing him tightly. "You are my best friend too Sherlock, and I love you."

* * *

_I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I enjoyed writing it...this is going to be the last update on this story for a short while. I have got to get back to Sinister and Should've Said Sorry..._

_Thanks for reading this! I do appreciate you all!_


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi everyone! I'm back with another chapter...this one has some fluff :)**

**Thanks again to all of you for reading this and your lovely reviews!**

* * *

Irene walked along the pathway enjoying the bright colors and the gorgeous aromas of the gardens within the Moriarty castle grounds. She stopped when she reached a particularly brightly colored red rose that had white streaks on the petals, as if it had been airbrushed. She leaned into it and inhaled deeply.

"It's intoxicating isn't it," a male voice said behind her.

She whirled around, fangs bared and hissed in warning. Jim stopped his approach and held up his hands. "I am sorry," he said. "I keep startling you and I don't mean to do that."

She eyed him warily, her nails elongating and her pupils darkening as she watched him. "What do you want?" she asked softly.

He shrugged. "The same thing that you do," he said. "Just to walk and enjoy my father's garden." He took a step towards her. "Maybe we could walk together and enjoy it?"

She didn't answer him, only continued to watch him suspiciously. He sighed. "Irene, I truly mean you no harm. I am a longtime friend of Sherlock's and he can vouch for me. I only wish to walk with you and perhaps get to know you better."

"You want to fuck me," she said in a hard voice.

"I won't deny that I find you very beautiful," he said. "But were you to offer yourself to me, I would decline. I know what you have suffered and I know that it will be a very long time before you have healed enough to share your body with a man…if ever."

She blinked and looked away, trying hard to force her tears back. She could feel herself flush from the mortification of him knowing. Just how many people knew what humiliation and degradation that she had suffered?

As if he read her mind, he answered her. "Sherlock only told me because I asked him who had harmed you," Jim said gently. "Irene please, I don't mean to upset you and you have nothing to be ashamed of. That beast hurt you in the most disgusting way that a man can hurt a woman. He used his greater strength to cause harm instead of protect." He took another step towards her. "And let me explain what I meant when I said that I would refuse you," he said pausing a moment as if trying to consider his words carefully. "If you were not wounded, if you were emotionally well and trusted me. If you understood that I would never harm you and if you desired me, truly desired me, then I would perhaps pursue you. As it stands now, bedding you in the last thing on my mind."

She shied away from him. Of course he would not want her, she is filthy and used now. No man would want her…except to use her as a dirty hole to be filled.

As he if he read her mind again, he shook his head. "No…you're wrong. You are not dirty or disgusting. I only want to put you at ease, but apparently I am not making myself clear. First of all, I would never _fuck you_…you deserve to be treated much better than that. You deserve tenderness Irene, were I to bed you, I'd make love to you," he said. "Secondly, what I am trying to say is, I could not in good conscious even consider such a thing, no matter how badly I desired you until you were ready. So you need not fear that from me."

She looked back at him, desperately wanting to believe him. She wanted to believe that a man could look beyond her beauty and her body. But it was too painful for her to even consider such a thing. Even her clients, who wanted to be humiliated and degraded only, came to her for their sexual needs. They wanted to use her and only cared about what she could offer them. None of them ever wanted to talk to her and she wondered if any of them ever took the time to really see her.

She sighed and looked above Jim's head at a bird that landed in a branch. She listened to the beautiful sounds is made as it welcomed the day with its song. Her gaze returned to Jim's. "All men say those things but they only want one thing…even Sherlock was like that," she said barely above a whisper.

He nodded. "Okay, you do not trust me and you doubt my intentions. I can live with that," he said. "I certainly understand it Irene. So how about this, you go right on not trusting me, keeping me at a distance. You do whatever you need to feel safe and I will continue to try to talk to you, spend time with you, and get to know you better, all the while keeping my hands to myself and keeping a comfortable distance from you, how is that? Can we walk and enjoy the garden together now?"

She frowned at him and chewed her lip. He smiled. "It's even okay if you want to frown the entire time also, I won't be offended in the slightest," he said teasing her. He smiled inwardly when he saw her try not to smile, unsuccessfully.

"Well Irene, can we walk together?" Jim asked.

She swallowed hard and slowly nodded her head. He smiled gently at her and motioned for her to lead the way.

"So Sherlock tells me that you belong to one of the more prominent vampire households in England, that you father is Sir Micah Adler, is this so?" he asked.

She stopped and looked at him dumbfounded. She had never told Sherlock anything about who she was or who her family was. She had never even told him her true last name.

Jim smiled. "He's a tosser isn't he? He can find out just about anything he wants. It's his bloody brilliant mind," he said wistfully. "He's almost as clever as me."

"I…" she paused, not knowing what to say or even think. "He…shouldn't have done that. He had no right to pry into my life…he…"

Jim interrupted her, putting his hand up. "Don't be angry with him. He didn't actually snoop until you were attacked. Although, he did share with me that he never really believed that Carter was your last name or that you father was a butcher. He said you were raised too well…with money obviously. He could tell by the way you carried yourself."

Irene's expression became pained. "He didn't…he didn't contact my father did he?" she asked as tears welled in her eyes.

Jim smiled gently. "No, he would never do that without your permission," he said trying to put her at ease. "But if you don't mind my asking, why wouldn't you want to have your family with you? They could be such a comfort to you, I'm sure."

Irene's eyes narrowed and she laughed bitterly. "And what would you have me tell my father? That his dominatrix daughter got what she had coming to her?" she snapped, wiping at her eyes angrily. "He has no idea what I do for a living _Mr. Moriarty_…I haven't seen my father in over fifteen years."

Jim reared back slightly from the vehemence in her voice. "You did not get what was coming to you Irene, that is a horrible thing to say. No woman deserves that…look at me…" he commanded when she turned her head from him. She refused to look so he stepped towards her and grasped her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes. "No woman deserves that…I don't care what you possibly think you could have done to be treated in that way."

She tried to pull her face free, but he took hold of her arm with his other hand. "Never, ever say that again," he said softly. "You did nothing to deserve that…do you understand?"

She swallowed hard, wiping at her eyes with her free hand and nodded. He released her and took a step back, pulling his handkerchief from him pocket. He held it out to her.

"Thank you…" she said softly. She wiped her eyes and started to hold it out to him.

"Keep it," he said. "Now, let's enjoy my father's garden, shall we?"

* * *

Molly stared out the window down into the garden. She heard the door to her room open. Sherlock closed the door behind him when he came inside.

"Molly, lunch will be ready shortly," he said.

"She's going to be alright, isn't she?" Molly asked still looking out the window. "The woman…the vampire who was attacked by that terrible man."

"You mean Irene?" Sherlock asked coming to stand beside her. He looked down and saw Irene walking with Jim. "She is a strong woman…she has an inner strength that I do not think she is aware of...much like you," he said. "I think over time that she will heal and be okay."

"Jim likes her doesn't he?" Molly asked.

Sherlock's eyes narrowed and he bit the inside of his cheek. "_Jim_? How did you know to call him Jim? When did you meet him?" Sherlock asked, trying unsuccessfully to keep the jealousy from his voice.

Molly turned and looked at him with a creased brow. "I met him yesterday. He came into the library when I was looking for a book to read. He introduced himself," she said. "He was only being polite."

"Only being polite…" Sherlock repeated. "Yes I'm sure he was _only being polite_…" he snapped.

"Wait…are you jealous that he spoke to me?" she asked incredulously. "Am I not allowed to have male friends now?"

_Tread carefully boy…you are strong willed but so is she_…his wolf warned.

_She's my bloody wife…_Sherlock snapped back inwardly to his wolf_. Why the hell does he always have to do that…he always has to step in on what is mine…_

_You are angry with James, not Molly…be careful how you speak to her…_the wolf warned.

Sherlock sighed. "I'm sorry…you're right. I can't tell you who you can and cannot be friends with," he said. "You are your own person and I certainly do not want to make you feel controlled or smothered."

Molly bit her lip and looked down. "He told me you would be jealous," she said, trying not to smile.

"Oh did he?" Sherlock asked, his voice climbing in pitch. "Arrogant sot…"

Molly laughed then, but tried to regain her composer when he looked at her with a raised brow. "And what is so bloody amusing?" he asked.

"He said the same thing about you," she said, giggling softly. "If you don't mind me saying so…I think the both of you are too much alike…that's your problem with one another. Although, I do think he doesn't take things quite as seriously as you do."

Sherlock's lips quirked. "I suppose we are alike in some ways, but I am much cleverer that he is," he said smugly.

Molly burst into peals of laughter. Sherlock's expression fell and he stared at her hard. "What is so blasted amusing now?" he sniffed.

"He said he was much cleverer than you," she said, gasping for breath as she laughed.

The annoyance left his body instantly when he saw how amused she was. It was the first time that he had seen her smile or laugh since this entire ordeal had begun for her. Her body seemed more relaxed and the strain around her eyes had lessened significantly. A wide grin crossed his face as he chuckled softly, but soon that was replaced with a feeling of melancholy.

Jim was always so much more confident around people that he was. He had always been the one who was the social butterfly, never awkward, and never uncomfortable around women. Jim knew he was good looking and had much to offer a woman. He also wasn't afraid to use his brains and good looks to push himself forward in life.

Sherlock had always been much more cautious. People tended to be jealous and resentful of his brilliant mind and he had never really learned how to communicate with people. In fact before John, Jim Moriarty was the only true friend that Sherlock had ever had. He never minded Sherlock's sarcasm, awkwardness, or arrogance.

Sherlock had always been more interested in his experiments than with girls. More often than not, he found girls irritating, silly, and useless. Jim on the other hand seemed to find that endearing and he was much more patient with girls. He used to tell Sherlock that if he would give them a chance and try to be just a bit more patient, he might find that he liked the silliness of girls.

And then of course, many people just assumed Sherlock was gay, which he never really minded. It saved him from having to go to many debutant balls to meet the young ladies that were in his social circle, whose mother's would be eyeing for a possible husband for their daughters. But sometimes, thinking him gay didn't save him from their advances. Sherlock was handsome, very handsome, and girls and women alike had no issues in telling him so. Due to his awkwardness, this made him feel even more self-conscious and vulnerable, so much so that he had developed a nasty little habit of deducing the most terrible things about people and sharing his deductions allowed for all to hear. Though he did not realize, Sherlock Holmes had developed this habit to protect himself from heart ache and loss.

He blinked and colored when he realized that he had been quiet for several minutes now and she was staring at him with a confused expression. "Are you alright," she asked. "Have I upset you?"

He shook his head. "No, not at all. I was in my mind palace," he answered. "Sometimes I do that…just blank out and go there. I've been known to go there for hours. John can attest to that. He could be talking to me and I will even answer him, but never realize because I am not really there with him at the moment."

Molly's eyes widened and he was pleased to see that she looked…intrigued. "Mind palace…" she repeated slowly. "Sounds lovely, what is that?" she asked brightly.

"You…you want to hear about it?" he asked, stunned that she would be interested. "You don't think it sound boring or strange?"

She shook her head. "Not at all," she said smiling. "I would imagine that it is a wonderful place. Full of memories, facts, experiments…all sorts of interesting and intriguing things."

Sherlock felt his heart swell and a nice warm feeling spread through his middle section. Though he could feel himself blush, he gave her the first genuinely happy smile that he had given her since taking her. "Would you like to go for a walk and I'll tell you about it?" he asked shyly, unable to keep her gaze afraid she'd reject him.

"That sounds lovely Sherlock," she said. "I'd love too."

* * *

Malcolm, Augustus, and Mycroft watched as Sherlock and Molly walked arm and arm from her bedroom. "Well that looks promising," Malcolm remarked with a grin.

"Since Sherlock sat her down and explained to her what was happening and why," Augustus began, bracing himself for his friend's outrage. "I think she is taking things better."

"What things?" Malcolm asked warily.

"Sherlock could not in good conscious continue to keep his wife in the dark Malcolm," Augustus said gently. "He has told her everything."

Malcolm paled considerably. "Everything…she knows that she is in danger?" he asked. "She knows what I am…what she could become?"

Augustus put his arm around his friend. "Yes Malcolm and she still has nothing but love and adoration for her father. She does not see you as a monster, nor is she horrified by what she has learned. The only anger she feels is that you did not allow her to share your burden all of her growing up years."

"Does she…does she know how her mother died?" he asked in a whisper.

"No," Augustus said. "Sherlock felt that was something that she needed to hear and deserved to hear from her father."

Malcolm shook his head as tears filled his eyes. "I do not think I could bear to tell her…" he said with a trembling voice.

Augustus drew in a deep breath and released it. "No, it will not be easy. It will be very painful for you and bring back horrendous memories…but she deserves to know Malcolm," he said gently. "But do not dread something that has not yet come to pass. Let her have her this time with my son…give them both a chance to get to know one another, to build a friendship and trust for one another. Then when you tell her, she will not only have the support of her loving father, but also from her husband as well."

Malcolm swallowed hard, pulling his handkerchief from his breast pocket and wiped his eyes. "Yes, I'm sure you're right Augustus. You were always the wiser one…" he said, blowing his nose. "I'm alright now," he said putting the handkerchief back in his pocket. "Let us go and find Lucian. I have brought Boris and Phillip back with me from Germany and we have much to discuss. Lucian will also to have rooms made ready for Phillip's daughter, as she has travelled with her father."

Mycroft sighed and rolled his eyes. "Hooray, another silly, sniveling female," he said dryly.

"Yes, and you will play nice, do you understand me, boy?" Augustus snapped.

"Yes father," Mycroft said having the decency to look properly chastised.

The three men turned and began to walk down the hall when Lucian came towards them. "Ah…we were just coming to collect you Lucian," Malcolm said. "You have guests in your sitting room."

"Excellent," Lucian said. "I will have rooms prepared for two?" he asked.

"Three," Mycroft said with a bored expression. "Phillip brought his daughter with him."

Lucian grinned. "I take it you do not approve?" he asked.

Mycroft straightened himself a bit higher. "As a matter of fact, I do not," he said haughtily. "There is an upcoming war…what possible place does a woman have within it?"

"You find women absolutely useless, do you not?" Lucian asked with an amused expression.

"Well what use are they?" Mycroft asked, as they all began to make their way towards the sitting room. "All they do is giggle and gossip. They weep at the drop of a hat over absolute nonsense. They do not have the physical strength and stamina that men have, which are two highly needed things when one is about to engage in battle," he continued as they came to the door.

Lucian opened it and they all walked in as Mycroft continued his litany. "And they swoon at the sight of blood or faint at the drop of a hat over any little thing and…."his words failed him when he was overcome by the sweetest scent that he had ever in his long life inhaled. He cocked his head and inhaled deeply, closing his eyes as he released his breath slowly.

Mycroft slowly opened his eyes and when he did so, his gaze fell upon a young woman who was standing beside an older gentleman. She was looking up at the man talking with him. Mycroft swallowed hard as his respiration and blood pressure increased tenfold. His pupils dilated as his eyes widened, drinking in the sight of her.

"Are you alright, my boy?" Augustus asked with a quirked lip.

Mycroft nodded, wetting his lips. "Yes…fine…" he said.

The two men and young woman turned to face the Malcolm, Augustus, Lucian, and the flustered Mycroft. "Greetings my friends," the larger, white haired man said with a thick Russian accent as he approached them. He clasped Lucian's hand in massive hand. "So good to see you Lucian and so kind of you to offer us shelter in your lovely home."

"Thank you Boris," Lucian said shaking his hand. "Welcome Phillip," he added. Phillip smiled and bowed his head. "I am so pleased you all could come," Lucian said. "I believe that everyone here is acquainted with the exception of this lovely young woman. Would you care to introduce us to your daughter Phillip?"

"Of course," Phillip said with a heavy German accent. "This is my daughter Anna," he said. The young woman smiled and offered her hand to Lucian. Lucian kissed her hand before placing his hand over hers and bowing his head. He winked at her causing her to blush.

Augustus and Malcolm, along with her father and Boris rolled their eyes. It was no wonder Jim was such a terrible flirt, he was just like his father. Augustus and Malcolm took her hand next, giving her a much more proper greeting of a handshake.

"This is my eldest son Mycroft," Augustus said when she held her hand out to Mycroft.

"I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Mycroft," she said with a soft voice.

Mycroft swallowed hard and took her hand in his, enclosing her small hand in his large one. "I…" he started to speak, but when he felt the tightness in his groin, he sputtered. "I…I…nice…to meet you…" he said, hating how ridiculous he sounded. He could feel the flush begin at his neck and move all the way up to the tips of his ears.

She started to pull her hand back, but his grip tightened. He stared at her, his eyes nearly black. She found herself blushing under the scrutiny of his gaze. His lips parted as he drank in the sight of her pink, flushed cheeks.

_Mine…_his wolf growled deep within him.

The realization of what his wolf said and of what he was feeling within him startled him. He abruptly dropped her hand. "I…you…excuse me…" he said quickly and left the room.

Augustus looked at Malcolm with a knowing smile. "I have waited years for his time to come…" he said. "That, my friend was not only highly amusing, but a privilege to see."

* * *

**Hugs!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi guys! Here's another one! Thanks so much for reading this! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Irene sat on the window sill overlooking the gardens. She had been at the Moriarty castle for nearly two weeks now. She was surprised to discover that she had enjoyed her stay so far. It was peaceful and for the first time in a very long time, she felt safe.

Jim had been true to his word and was a perfect gentleman. He gave her the privacy she needed and also provided her with company when she wanted it. They spent many long walks in his father gardens talking about books, films, and other interests that they both shared. He was always careful of how close he was to her and how he touched her, providing only a firm, but gentle pressure under her elbow when walking with her.

She had seen very little of Sherlock as he had spent most of his time with his new bride. She had seen them walking together or sitting together in the study talking. It seemed as if they were truly trying to get to know one another on a more intimate and personal level. Molly didn't seem to be as on edge or mistrusting as she once was, though she could sense that Molly was still angry about how the men her life seemed to find it perfectly alright to make the decisions before her, despite her age and obvious intelligence. Irene had even thought to speak to Jim about it once, so that he in turn could speak to Sherlock, but she felt it truly wasn't her business. Molly was Sherlock's wife and Sir Malcolm's daughter and deep down, she supposed when push came to shove, Molly could handle herself just fine with her men and put them in their place, if need be.

"Irene…" came a soft feminine voice from behind her. "Ms. Adler…"

Irene turned to see Molly standing in the corner, shifting nervously and awkwardly, as if she shouldn't be bothering her.

"Irene is fine," she said. "Do you wish to speak with me, Molly?" she asked.

Molly approached her, tugging at her fingers and looking anywhere but at Irene's face. "Is it true?" she asked softly. "We're you hurt because of me? Because you wouldn't tell that awful man that Sherlock had me?"

"Molly look at me," Irene said. Molly couldn't bring herself to do so. Irene gently lifted Molly's chin. "What happened to me was not your fault. It wasn't anyone's fault. Sebastian is a vile and cruel man. I have been his mistress for many months and this is not the first time that he as hurt me. He would've hurt me anyways…regardless of what I did or did not tell him."

"I am so sorry," Molly said, as tears filled her eyes.

Irene gave her a small smile. "Don't grieve for me," she said. "My body has long since healed and my heart…it will heal overtime."

Molly wiped her eyes and stood beside Irene, looking out over the gardens. After a few moments of silence, Irene spoke again. "Sherlock tells me that you know what you are now…that you are of my kind?"

Molly nodded. "Yes, this has all been such a shock," she admitted.

"But you are half, you will have the gift of choice," Irene said. "Use it wisely Molly Hooper. I wish I had a choice…but alas…I was born a full blood."

"You don't want to be a vampire?" Molly asked.

"I don't want to live an eternity alone," Irene said sharply, before reigning herself in. She was stunned with the vehemence at which she had answered Molly's question and she was not happy with the feeling of vulnerability that washed over her.

Molly put her hand on Irene's arm. "Let's talk about something else, okay?" she asked.

Irene gave her a grateful smile. She turned back to look outside when she noticed Molly's hand grasped the window sill tightly. Her knuckles were nearly white from her effort.

"Molly, are you alright?" Irene asked.

"I feel…I'm a little dizzy is all," Molly answered. "I think I'm coming down with something or maybe it's just the stress of everything that has been going on as of late. I've been having dizzy spells of and on for a couple of days."

Irene looked her over shrewdly, noticing the flush that had come over Molly's skin. She could see the small beads of sweat that had formed around her hairline. Irene could smell the blood pumping in Molly's veins and she could hear the pounding of her heart. Irene sniffed at the air and her eyes widened, pupils dilating, as she wet her lips.

"You are an Omega," Irene said.

"Yes, how did you know?" Molly asked.

"Sherlock told me," she answered. "But I can also smell you, Molly. I am an alpha and I believe that you will begin another heat cycle very soon."

"But…how is that possible?" Molly asked with enormous eyes, pleading with Irene to be mistaken. "I…I just had one not long ago…"

Irene gave her a gentle smile. "It is because you have not been mated as of yet. A new Omega experiencing his or her first few heats will often times go into them more frequently until they are mated," Irene said. "You are married, but Sherlock has not bound himself to you…you haven't been knotted."

Molly buried her face in her hands. "Oh no…please…I don't want to go through that again…" she pleaded softly.

"You still find it humiliating? Why? "Irene asked. "It is perfectly natural. No one thinks less of you for having to respond to your own body's natural needs."

"But you can smell me can't you?" Molly asked with a trembling voice. "How humiliating…oh God…how can I show my face?"

Irene chuckled softly, putting an arm around Molly. "I can smell you because I am an un bonded alpha. Only an un bonded alpha can smell your heat. Bonded alphas can only smell the heat of their mates…you have nothing to be embarrassed about. Only Jim, Mycroft, myself, and Sherlock will be able to smell you. I can assure you that Jim and I will act as if nothing is happening. I am sure that Mycroft will be discreet as well. Please…don't be distressed," she said.

Molly looked up at her. "Your eyes are dilated…do you want me to leave?" she asked. "Mary told me that it is hard on un bonded alphas to be around Omegas."

Irene smiled. "No, you don't need to leave, even though at the moment you do make my mouth water," she said, noting how Molly blushed. "But if I am in need of the company of an Omega, I will go and visit that delectable Billy Wiggins. Though I think it will be a long time until I am ready to share intimacies again…even with an Omega."

"How long do you think it will be before my full heat?" Molly asked. "I don't want to be around people when it happens."

Irene sniffed at the air again. "Your scent is not that strong as of yet, though your fever is high and I can smell the blood pumping furiously in your veins."

Molly shifted on her feet, staring hard at the floor. Irene felt saddened that this young woman would have such a difficult time accepting what she was and what her body would go through. Molly drew in a deep breath and let it out through pursed lips. "Have you ever been knotted, Irene?"

"I have, but not for bonding. Remember, I am an alpha also. But I have had sex with an alpha and he knotted within me," she said.

"Was it Sherlock?" Molly asked. "He told me that you two had been lovers."

"It was, but that is history Molly," Irene said. "He has who he wants and loves now."

Molly shook her head and started to protest, but Irene held up her hand. "He does love you Molly and I do not care to argue a moot point with you because you are unwilling to accept it at this juncture" she said. "But you may ask me about the knotting if you wish, you seem uneasy about it."

Molly chewed her lip nervously. "Mary told me that it was…uncomfortable…that his…his…"

"Penis," Irene supplied, smiling.

Molly's eyes narrowed. "Yes, thank you Irene," she sniffed.

Irene sighed and rolled her eyes. "Really Molly, why must you be so shy and uncomfortable with the concept of making love. We are both women here, there is no one listening in the corner ready to jump out and tease us. Let us speak plainly, woman to woman. What is it that you wish to know about knotting, bonding, and making love?" she asked.

Molly frowned. "I can't help that I'm shy…I'm not used to talking about sex or fucking or whatever you want to call it…"

"Don't call it fucking," Irene said firmly as she stared at Molly. "I don't ever want to hear the words sex or fucking coming from you, do you understand? What you and Sherlock will share will be a beautiful and intimate thing. He will not be having sex with you and _he will never fuck you_…he will make love to you because he loves you. Do you understand? He will be giving a part of himself to you and you to him…your hearts will become one for always. There is nothing more pure and lovely as that. Don't ever sully it by calling it fucking."

Molly flushed and nodded. Irene pulled her into an embrace and hugged her. "I am sorry; I did not mean to speak harshly to you. I just want you to understand that there is no need for you to feel dirty or uncomfortable about what is happening to you. And you certainly do not need to fear sharing your body with Sherlock," she said, releasing her, but keeping her hands on her shoulders. "Let's go for a walk on the castle grounds and you can ask me anything that you wish and I will try to answer you as honestly as possible."

Molly smiled. "Yes, I would like that. Thank you Irene, it's so nice to have a friend here. It helps me to not feel so lonely and isolated."

Irene stared at her incredulously. She could feel the lump forming in her throat. This kind young woman thought of her as a friend? Irene could honestly say that she had never had a real friend before besides her girlhood friend Charlotte. Molly looked at her quizzically. "Are you alright, Irene?"

"Yes…" Irene answered in a husky whisper as she turned away from Molly.

* * *

"You can't be serious?" Edmund said, staring horrified at Charles. "This is systematic genocide...there isn't a politician in his right mind that would agree to something like this. We have lived in peace with the Vampires and Werewolves for many years now. Humans have sworn to never take sides. If you loathe the wolves so much, you get rid of them, but do not try to involve the government, Sir Charles."

Charles smiled a cold smile…the kind that did not reach his eyes. "The government will have no choice but to become involved, especially after all of the murders and violence that will take place. The government will have to act and protect its citizens," he said.

"Good Lord man, what are you talking about?" Edmund snapped. "Are you suggesting that the werewolves are going to take leave of their senses and begin moving on a murderous rampage? Attacking and maiming innocent people? Don't be ridiculous man."

"Perhaps your right Edmund…I don't suppose it would be easy to convince the people of such a bold attack…but perhaps an attack on a smaller scale. Perhaps if the wolves were responsible for murdering key member within parliament," Charles said menacingly.

Edmund found himself suddenly shivering from the implied threat within Charles words. He swallowed hard and tried to calm his breathing, forcing his expression to remain calm.

"Really Charles, I don't have time for this," he said, waving a dismissive hand. "I have much work to do, so if you could show yourself out."

Charles moved to the office door and opened it, motioning for some to enter. When the other man entered, Charles shut the door and clicked the lock. "Oh I'm afraid you have only more service to perform for your country Edmund," he said stepping towards him. "A martyr's death I'm afraid, but don't despair, I'll see to your delectable wife and daughter. I'll make sure that they are well cared for."

Edmund stood and stared in horror as the man he did not know began to change. Within seconds the man was gone and in his place stood a massive gray and white wolf. "No! Charles…what are you doing?" Edmund asked backing away from his desk. "Please…Charles, stop him…help me…"

Charles shrugged. "I am afraid this is a necessary evil. I'll leave you both now, I'm sure that the mongrel is hungry for his meal." He turned and walked to the window, opening it, and leaping down to the ground below.

"NO! CHARLES! PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD…" Edmund screamed before he began to wail in agony. Charles looked up at the window as his lip quirked. "Now Edmund, you know that I have never believed in God."

* * *

Mycroft shifted nervously, tugging at his tie once again. His hand rested on the door knob, but he pulled it away again. "Something on your mind, brother mine?" Sherlock asked coming up behind him.

Mycroft jumped, nearly stumbling into the door. "Blast you, Sherlock!" Mycroft hissed through clenched teeth.

Sherlock's lips quirked. "Is there something interesting in the library, Mycroft?"

Mycroft swallowed hard. "What? Don't be absurd," he snapped. "I am merely considering going in to find a book that I might like to read."

Sherlock's brow rose. "Really, what a coincidence, I am looking for a book also. Shall we go in together?" he asked, placing his hand on the knob.

"No, Sherlock…" Mycroft said in a panicked voice as Sherlock opened the door. He walked in and his eyes instantly fell on what had befuddled his brother so.

"Well good morning Anna," Sherlock said with a deliberate slowness. "You look lovely this morning. The Irish air seems to do well for you. You're as pretty as an Irish rose."

Anna flushed and looked down. "Th…thank you…" she said softly. "Good morning to you, Sherlock. How is your wife?"

Sherlock's smile widened. "She is well. I believe she is enjoying a walk in the gardens. Do you enjoy gardens?"

Anna looked up and saw a silent Mycroft standing behind Sherlock. When she saw how Mycroft looked at her, with unveiled hunger in his eyes, she could feel the flush move up her neck to cover her entire face. She cleared her throat. "Yes, I do…" she said.

"This is most excellent news," Sherlock said with and exaggerated robustness. "And what a coincidence, so does my brother. He absolutely adores gardens and was just saying to me not more than a few minutes ago how he would enjoy a walk in the castle gardens. It is such a lovely day, don't you think Anna?"

"Sherlock…" Mycroft whispered in warning.

Sherlock held up his hand. "Don't worry yourself brother, I am sure that Anna would be more than happy to accompany you for a walk around the grounds, isn't' that right Anna?"

She glanced at Mycroft and favored him with a shy smile. "That would be lovely. Perhaps you could tell me some of your favorite books?"

Mycroft could not help himself as he beamed back at her. "Yes…I would find that most enjoyable," he said moving to sit beside her on the couch.

Neither of them noticed when Sherlock made his silent escape.

* * *

Molly knocked on John and Mary's door. She peered over her shoulder making sure that she was alone. Mary opened the door. "Molly, are you alright?" she asked as her eyes widened in realization. "Oh dear…you better come in."

John was sitting on the bed when Molly entered. He looked up and started to speak until he noticed her flushed skin and her glassy eyes. He stood and approached her, taking hold of her wrist with one hand while putting his other on her forehead. "You're burning up, Molly. I was afraid that you might have another cycle, I was just hoping it would be a little while longer," he said.

"Can you give me a shot?" Molly asked, trying to keep her body from trembling under his touch.

"Of course," he said, moving to his medicine bag. "Have you told Sherlock?"

Molly swallowed and shook her head. "I can't…I just…not yet…I couldn't…"

"He'll know soon Molly, "Mary said. "He'll smell you and he'll come to you."

"I know…I just…I want a little time to myself…to prepare for it," she said barely above a whisper.

John glanced at Mary. "You're thinking of letting him mate you?" he asked, as he stood with the hypo and walked back to her.

Molly held out her arm and nodded. "Yes…I don't think I could stand another heat like my first one," she said. "And I'm married now, so isn't this what I am supposed to do?"

"Nothing that you don't want too," John said with a serious expression. "And Sherlock would not want that either. Molly, when he mates you, he's going to want to bond with you. It will mean more than just sex to him and it should mean more than that to you also." John injected her with the needle. Molly could feel the medication moving into her veins and she was surprised when she felt the calming effects instantly.

"It is a higher dose than usual Molly," John said. "I am hoping that it will stay off the effects of the heat long enough for you to think this through. If you share your body with Sherlock, you need to be certain that it is what you want because he will not only be offering you his body, but his heart as well."

Molly nodded, putting her hand to her head. "Oh…I feel…this is a bit strong, isn't it?" she asked as she began to lean. John took hold of her arms.

"I added a sedative," he said gently. "Let me help you to your room." John put his arm around Molly and helped her to walk. Mary opened the door for them and John pulled her into the hallway. Before he could take another step, Sherlock appeared, his eyes wide and black. His skin was flushed and a sheen of sweat coated his skin. His breathing was raged and his blood pumped furiously through his veins.

"Sherlock," John said.

In two long strides he was standing in front of them, staring at his wife with an intense hunger. He looked ravenous as he sniffed the air around her.

"I've given her a sedative Sherlock and some medicine to help stay some of the effects. She is not in full heat as of yet," John said slowly, hoping Sherlock was not too far gone to hear him.

Sherlock slowly raised his hand towards her hair, but abruptly pulled it back. "Take her away John…before I can't stop myself…" he said. "I dare not touch her…not unless she wants me too."

"Sherlock…" Molly said softly, through heavy lidded eyes. "Make me feel better…"

"Take her now John," Sherlock said desperately.

John scooped Molly up into his arms and carried her away. Sherlock watched them go, his hands clenching and unclenching. "Oh God…" he whispered. "Please don't refuse me when the time comes…please…I love you so…"

"Have you told her that you love her?" Mary asked gently.

Sherlock looked at her with a grimace, his own body already aching with want and need for Molly. "No," he whispered hoarsely. "What if she doesn't' believe me? What if she doesn't' love me back?"

Mary took hold of one of his clenched hands and held it in hers. "You will never know for sure until you try, Sherlock," she said, leaning in to kiss his cheek. She turned and left him alone in the hallway.

* * *

**Hugs!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here we are again with another chapter...I love and appreciate all of you...seriously, I do! Thanks so much!**

* * *

Mary and Irene looked down at Molly on the bed. The young woman was tossing and turning in her sleep.

"She will be in full heat soon, "Irene remarked. "Your husband should not keep her sedated. She needs to be able to think clearly about whether she chooses to bond with her husband or not."

Mary nodded. "I agree and so does John, but Molly pleaded with him," she said. "When she is awake, she begs for Sherlock to come to her, but he is so uncertain of what he should do. He is terrified that she will agree to bond with him only to regret it when she comes back to herself."

Irene frowned. "A heat cycle does not render her incapable of making decisions. Lust in a reaction of the body, not the mind and heart. She might lust for her husband and be physically miserable at the moment…but she still knows what her heart desires. You, as an Omega, should understand this."

Mary nodded. "But I know how she feels…I have begged for a man's touch before when I have been in heat. John is not the only alpha that I have ever been with," she said softly.

Irene touched her arm gently. "But he is the only man that you have promised your heart and fidelity too," she said kindly. "Tell me, when you were with these other alphas…did you have a desire to bond?"

"None what so ever," Mary answered. "I never wanted that until John. With the others it was a matter of biology only."

Irene smiled. "And so it would be with her. If she were to allow another man to have her, it would be nothing but biology. With Sherlock, it will not be so," she said looking down at Molly's sleeping, but restless form. "You forget, I have been inside her mind…I know her heart. She loves him, she has always loved him. Even when she believed that there was never any hope that he would even notice her. And the poor silly girl cannot see what is directly in front of her face. She cannot see how he looks at her…_she is his world_."

Irene sat down on the edge of the bed and took Molly's hand in hers. "Although I suppose her worldly innocence is not completely her fault. I know that she has been sheltered," she shook her head in annoyance. "Sherlock is a fool. He will have to be the one to start this with her. She is too uncertain and frightened. She is still so mortified at her body's response to men when she is in her heat."

"He is terrified she will reject him," Mary said.

Irene snorted. "Then he is not only a fool, but exceptionally unobservant fool," she said exasperated. "It is only what she believes to be his indifference towards her that makes her refuse him. If he would only share with her what is in his heart," she said, sighing. "But he will not be able to refuse his own body's desire for her. Especially now that he has no one else to see to his needs, he will never touch me again. And you belong to John."

"His wolf has made no secret about how he feels about her, perhaps he will intervene," Mary said.

Molly stirred and moaned, rubbing her legs together against the mattress. "Sherlock…" she whispered. "Please…please touch me…"

Irene felt her own pulse quicken at the scent of the ripe Omega before her. She stood and moved away from the bed.

"Irene, I'll watch over her now…" Mary said, looking at her with understanding. She knew how hard it was for Irene to be in the room with an Omega in heat.

Irene wet her lips and swallowed. "Thank you Mary," she said softly and turned to go.

* * *

Once in the hall, she came face to face with Jim. His eyes were wide and black from desire.

"There is an Omega…" he whispered.

Irene nodded. "Sherlock's Omega…"

"Ah…Molly," he said. He sniffed the air around Irene. "I can smell her on you. She is ready for the taking. Why does Sherlock not come?"

Irene smiled sadly. "He is afraid she will regret and reject him once it is over," she answered.

Jim shook his head impatiently. "Fool! Anyone with half a brain can see the love and passion that she has for him in her eyes. "

Irene shrugged. "He did kidnap her at her father's request. Perhaps he is afraid that she can't forgive him."

"Rubbish," Jim snapped. "And now because the two of them are ridiculously terrified of what they feel for one another, we must suffer for it?"

Irene shrugged again. Jim narrowed his eyes. "If Sherlock thinks I'm going to stand by and smell his wife's arousal and walk around my own home with an engorged cock because he's too bloody afraid to go in there, take her into his arms and tell her how he feels before making her scream with pleasure, then he has another thing coming," he snapped. "It is hard enough having to reign in my desire and love for you…and now this only makes it ten thousand times worse! It is unacceptable!"

Irene stared at him with wide eyes. Jim frowned and flushed. "Forgive me Irene, I do not wish to make you uncomfortable and I promised you that I would keep my feelings to myself, but surely you know?"

He took a step towards her. "How could you not? I have tried to give you the space that you need and I would never ever touch you before you were ready, but you cannot deny me the right to tell you how I feel. Surely you feel safe enough with me for that?"

Irene took a step back and swallowed hard. "You said _love_…" she said in a hoarse whisper.

He smiled gently. "Yes I did," he said. "Can you not see it?"

"I…but we barely know one another…how could you possibly…" she stopped and looked away. "And after what you know about me…how could you possibly feel anything other than disgust."

Jim's eyes became hard as flint. "Never ever say that again, do you hear me," he demanded, taking hold of her arm and shaking her. "There is nothing disgusting about you. You are beautiful and strong. You are worthy of love Irene and I love you."

Irene wrenched herself away from him and stared at him with terrified eyes. "Don't say that…you can't possibly…" she stopped, turn and ran. He started to go after her, but Sherlock called out to him as he approached.

"Leave her be Jim," Sherlock said. "She needs more time."

Jim turned and glared. "Does she? And what does Molly need?" he snapped. "I'll tell you what she needs, you tosser! She needs her husband to go into her room and take her into his arms, you spineless coward."

"Have a care how you speak to me Jim," Sherlock hissed. "You know nothing of…"

"I know plenty" Jim snapped. "You love her and she loves you. What else is there? You think that you are terrified, well how the bloody hell do you think she feels? She needs comforting Sherlock. She needs the strength and acceptance of her husband. And what do you do? You skulk around the hallway like a coward suffering for nothing while the other alphas in this house suffer with you!" Jim glared at him before throwing his hands up in the air. "Molly is suffering Sherlock! She is your wife, your Omega, your mate…my God man, do something for her! Be the man that she deserves!"

"What if she rejects me," Sherlock whispered in anguish.

Jim gave an impatient sigh as he racked his hand through his dark hair. "Is she not worth the risk, Sherlock?" He asked. "And if she does reject you at first, is she not worth pursuing…even if it takes a thousand years to make her see just how much you love her, how you cannot live without her…is she not worth that to you?"

_Listen to him boy…_Sherlock's wolf hissed. _I grow weary of this foolishness, both yours and hers. Take her…make your claim; let her know who she belongs too. Take away her uncertainty…make her understand that she is the only one for you and you for her…_

"What are you so terrified of," Jim asked softly. "Sherlock…surely you see how she feels?"

"How she feels now," Sherlock said. "But what if one day she wakes up and sees that I don't deserve her…that I'm not good enough for her. What if she leaves me…I couldn't bear it…I would die if she left me."

Jim shook his head. "How can she leave you when you won't even have the courage to take her and make her yours?" he asked. "And do you truly have so little faith in this woman that you claim to love? Do you honestly believe that she has a cruel bone in her body?"

"Of course not," Sherlock whispered.

"And why should she ever want to leave you?" Jim asked. "Unless she was uncertain about your love for her."

_Go to her now…_his wolf said… _End your suffering and hers. Tell her what she longs to hear…tell her that she is your world…your moon and your sun…_

Sherlock swallowed hard. "You're right Jim and so is my wolf. I have been a coward and a fool. I have been needlessly prolonging the torment of myself and my wife. No more…" he said determinedly. "I will make her mine…"

Jim's lip quirked. "You will take her now?" he asked.

"Yes, please inform the household that my wife and I will be indisposed for the next few days," he said.

"This is most excellent news Sherlock," Jim said in a mocking tone. "I am glad that you finally grew a pair."

"I still have time to kick your ass, Jim, as it wouldn't take very long," Sherlock said smiling.

Jim snorted. "Anytime you would like to my friend, by all means, please try," he said.

Sherlock regarded him with a bemused expression before he started to turn from him, but paused. "Thank you Jim," he said softly. "You have always been a good friend."

Jim smiled. "Sentiment…" he sighed. "It is a nuisance is it not? But alas, it is something that we all must all bear. Even the most brilliant of minds" His grinned widened. "You have always been like a brother to me Sherlock, an insufferable brat of a little brother and as much as it pains me to say so, I suppose that I am fond of you also."

Sherlock laughed before his expression became serious. "You really love Irene?" he asked. "Truly?"

Jim nodded. "I do," he said.

"Then I am happy for her. She deserves to be cherished and protected," Sherlock said. "Although it will be interesting to see how to alphas engage in a relationship."

Jim scoffed. "She may be an alpha, but she will be mine to protect and love," he said."

Sherlock nodded. "Be patient with her Jim," he said softly. "Her wounds run deep."

Jim nodded. "I will be gentle Sherlock, always," he said, turning and following after Irene.

* * *

Mary startled when Sherlock opened the door and barged in. She jumped up from the bed. "Sherlock…"

"Out Mary," he said firmly. "I will attend to my wife."

A huge smile crossed Mary's lovely face. "Well it's about time," she said going to him and hugging him. "John has sedated her…she is in a deep sleep."

Sherlock grinned wolfishly. "I think that I can wake her Mary, do not concern yourself with it," he said.

"Be tender with her Sherlock," Mary teased.

He smiled and watched Mary go, closing the door behind her. "No more delays Molly…you are mine and I am yours," he said as he approached the bed. "And tonight will be the night that you finally understand and nothing will ever stand between us, even again."

* * *

**Now we get to the good stuff! I've already started the next chapter...it's going to be a long one and a doozy!**

**Hugs and thanks to all of you!**


End file.
